


A Visit to the Spa

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Bukkake, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forced Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Id Fic, Kink, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Transformation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submission, Twinks, body transformation, forced blow jobs, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: When Samuel's ex-girlfriend gives him a spa treatment as a joke, he decides to take her up on it and have some revenge. After all, she's paying for it, so he might as well get the most expensive treatments.Even if those treatments leave him looking a little different. A little prettier. A little smoother and hairless.Even if those treatments leave him with the need to obey the dominant guys at the spa.(Chapter 2 and any future chapters are just snippets here and there of Samuel getting settled in his new life)





	1. Chapter 1

Samuel picked up the phone after frowning at the unfamiliar number. "This is Samuel?"

 

"Good afternoon, sir," a cheerful male voice came. "I'm just calling to confirm the appointment for tomorrow at our spa. Your full body treatment is scheduled for 11 AM."

 

"What full body treatment?" he asked, laughing. He didn't do spas. That shit was for gay guys and women. Women like his ex-girlfriend Cindy, who had loved getting pampered and massaged at those centres. It always left her relaxed and her skin smooth, so Samuel hadn't minded, but he drew the line at joining her.

 

Cindy had always told him to take better care of his body and his skin, as if going to the gym to work out wasn't taking good care of it, and as if his thick biceps and six-pack hadn’t been what had attracted her to him in the first place. He always told her that putting all that goop on your skin wasn't something real men did. And then there'd been another argument over how often he showered and shaved, and how he had too much body hair.

 

He didn't miss those fights, but he did miss fucking her afterwards.

 

"The full body treatment that was booked for you a month ago," the man replied. "Skin treatment, a facial, a massage... the works, sir."

 

A month ago... "Did Cindy book this for me?"

 

"Let me check the booking details... yes, Cindy Johnson booked it for you, sir. As a gift."

 

A month ago they had broken up. Was it Cindy's last ditch attempt to make him change his ways? Or to piss him off? "So she's paying for it?" Well, two could play that game. If she was determined to book him some fancy dumb spa treatment, he'd make full use of it. Those things were pretty expensive, after all. He'd sit through some dumb facial if it cost her a lot of money.

 

"Yes, sir. We have her credit card details already in our system." The man on the phone hesitated. "If you want to cancel, sir, that's fine. We'd only bill her the cancellation fee."

 

"No, no, I'll be there. So, er, are there any upgrades available?" Samuel asked. "Expensive upgrades? Since she's being so generous."

 

The man laughed. "We can discuss upgrades once you get here, sir. We look forward to treating you." He gave Samuel further details on how to get to the spa, and Samuel thanked him.

 

Samuel looked up the spa's website. There were the usual pictures of massage tables, with some guy looking relaxed as he was getting a massage, some guy getting a facial treatment, some men relaxing in a whirlpool and lists of possible treatments.

 

Samuel wasn't really interested in what the treatments would do, but he liked the look of the prices. He didn't think that the most expensive mud wrap would rejuvenate his skin and leave him feeling like a new man, but he'd definitely take it if it meant Cindy had to cough up a couple of hundred bucks.

 

The next morning, he arrived at the spa at 10 o'clock. As he walked in, he saw there was also a gym attached to the spa centre. He checked in, and the guy behind the desk took his details, confirming that Cindy's credit card details were still in the system and that she'd pay for everything.

 

"Even if I take any extra upgrades?"

 

"Yes, sir," the man said, smiling. He looked to be in his early twenties, fresh-faced and clean-shaven.

 

"And what if I wanna work out in the gym? Is that possible too?" Samuel asked. Watching those guy work out made him want to pump some iron too.

 

The man frowned a little. "Well, going by the list of treatments you have booked, I think you'll be busy with that for most of the day... and most of our guests feel pretty wiped afterwards to work out. But sure, if you like, you can make use of the gym facilities too, and the sauna."

 

"Not much of a sauna fan," Samuel replied. Why sit around naked and sweat when you could work out? "So, how does this work?"

 

The man took out a printed card with a list of treatments and times. "Well, this is the list of your treatments for the today and your schedule. You'll start with a nice, relaxing facial treatment at 10:30. Then, at 11:30 it's time for the detoxing mud wrap. You can talk to our spa employees about upgrades for that, like aromatherapy or a pedicure. Lunch is at one o'clock. At three o'clock you report back to the beauty centre for a relaxing full body massage. There're optional upgrades for that too."

 

Samuel nodded. He vaguely remembered that aromatherapy had to do with scents, so that was probably bullshit, but if it cost Cindy more, he would definitely ask for it. "Okay, sounds good." He looked around. He had expected more female customers, but the only other people at the spa he'd seen so far were men. Then he remembered that the pictures on the website had also been of men. He leaned over the counter. "I thought this kind of place would be more popular with women."

 

The man behind the reception desk laughed. "Oh, didn't you know? We're a men-only spa centre." He smiled. "So many guys think spas are just for women, that they often have trouble relaxing completely at regular spas. We want men to be able to focus on themselves and their body without feeling judged."

 

Samuel thought he'd be more likely to get distracted by the pretty women than feel judged, but whatever. "Well, you must be doing something right." He nodded at the busy-looking gym.

 

"We do have plenty of satisfied customers, sir," the young man told him cheerfully. "Enjoy your day."

 

"I'll do my best," Samuel muttered. A facial treatment, a mud wrap, and a massage... he shuddered at the thought of having to go through all that crap. No doubt the employees would be telling him how good it was for his body and his skin, all that bullshit they used to sell upgrades. Still, he could sit back and think of how angry Cindy would be when she got her credit card bill.

 

Samuel changed, putting on his own grey bathrobe that came down past his knees and slinging his towel over his shoulder. He put his clothes and the rest of his stuff in the locker, slid his bare feet into his flip-flops and went to the beauty centre.

 

He felt a little embarrassed, waiting on the white leather couch to be picked up for his facial treatment, but there was another guy waiting there as well. He was a little older than he was, in his forties, and looked like he regularly worked out.

 

Samuel gave him a nod and sat down. He had to admit, if that guy had been a woman, he would've felt more embarrassed about this. But this guy was here for something too, probably a massage or something, and he looked like a regular, fit guy.

 

The man looked at Samuel. "First time here?"

 

Samuel shrugged. "Yeah. How can you tell?"

 

The guy grinned. "You look a little nervous. What're you getting?"

 

"Oh, uhm, a facial treatment, and then some other stuff later on," he said. He could feel his cheeks redden at having to mention the facial treatment. "It was a gift."

 

The guy just smiled. "No need to be embarrassed about that! It's important to take good care of yourself." His smile widened. "I hope whoever gave you this gets their money worth, hmm?"

 

Samuel laughed at that, once again imagining his ex-girlfriend's angry face when she opened her credit card bill. "Oh, they will," he replied, grinning. "They definitely will."

 

"That's the spirit," the man replied, nodding. Just then, a spa employee tapped the man on the shoulder.

 

"Time for your massage, sir," the young man replied. He was wearing tight, white trousers and a form-fitting white t-shirt with the spa's logo. Like the man at the reception desk, he looked young and clean-shaven too.

 

The man looked the spa employee up and down, his smile growing. "Oh, excellent. I look forward to you helping me relax." He nodded at Samuel. "You have fun today, boy. Enjoy yourself."

 

"You too," Samuel replied, thinking that he hadn't been called 'boy' in ages. He was in his mid-twenties, he wasn't a boy. Oh well, that man probably called everyone younger than him 'boy'. Some guys were just like that.

 

Samuel was picked up for his facial treatment by another young man, and Samuel was starting to wonder if they hired employees based on how they looked. All the employees he had seen so far were young men, around his age, who were slender and handsome, with smooth faces. Well, who'd buy spa treatments from ugly spa employees with bad skin, right? They were probably a walking advertisement.

 

The spa employee introduced himself as Charlie, and led Samuel down the hall to a room in the back. Inside there were two chairs that reminded Samuel a little of a dentist's chair, but these looked more comfortable.

 

Against one wall were some bathroom cabinets with various tubes and bottles lined up, and a sink in the countertop. The walls were white with some pictures of landscapes.

 

"If you could remove your flip-flops and sit down, sir, we can start your treatment. Unless you'd like to discuss upgrades?" Charles asked, smiling at him. "You're booked for a standard treatment, but I can give you a longer one, or a deeper cleanse, perhaps? We have various masks with different effects, depending on what you're after."

 

"What's the most expensive upgrade?" Samuel asked, as he sat down.

 

Charlie blinked. "Uhm, that would be the Twink Special, sir. It has a strong detoxifying effect, opening your pores, which makes further treatments today more effective. It will leave you looking more youthful, as it exfoliates dead skin. It also has an effect on -"

 

"I'll take the Twinkie Special," Samuel replied. He didn't need to hear the marketing spiel. It was expensive, it'd be fine.

 

Charlie laughed, then bit his lip. "Twink Special, sir. It's called that because -"

 

"Yeah, sorry, I don't really know all the lingo," Samuel said. "It's my first time here, you know. The whole thing was a present."

 

"Ooh!" Charlie smiled at him, his eyes lighting up. "Well, then we should do our best to make it worth it, right?"

 

Samuel nodded. "Okay, so, what happens now?" he asked, as Charlie moved over to the countertop to get some bottles.

 

"Well, first I'm gonna give you a shave, so that the mask is more effective on your skin."

 

Samuel ran his fingers across his stubble. He was usually too lazy to shave himself, so that was fine. "You do that often?" He wasn't sure about letting some guy with a razor near his skin.

 

"Very often, sir," Charlie assured him. He was holding a bottle of shaving cream and an old-fashioned razor. "We pretty much always give our customers a shave before a facial treatment. Just sit back and relax, sir."

 

Samuel did just that. He closed his eyes as Charlie spread the cream over his jaw, cheeks and neck, but watched as Charlie began to shave him.

 

"Relax, sir," Charlie murmured. "It's easier if you relax."

 

Samuel let out a deep breath. Charlie was a pro who had done this before. It'd be fine. He closed his eyes, and tried to stay still. The cream itself felt nice and cool against his skin, and being shaved was very relaxing once he got used to it.

 

Soon, Charlie rubbed his face down with a towel, and smiled at him. "Now it's time for the mask, sir. Since it's the Twink Special, you get to listen to some nice, relaxing music." Charlie shrugged. "It makes lying here waiting for the mask to do its work less boring."

 

"Cool," Samuel said, who hadn't been looking forward to sitting around waiting with some goop on his face.

 

Charlie handed him some earbuds and the music was indeed relaxing, a classical piano piece with the occasional bird sound.

 

Samuel sighed in slight annoyance as he tried to relax. Of course this was a spa's idea of soothing and relaxing, but he hated classical music.

 

Charlie got to work again, smearing thick goop on Samuel's face. It smelled cool and minty, not bad at all, and Samuel felt himself relax a little despite the annoying music.

 

He closed his eyes as Charlie covered his face and neck in goop, and felt himself drift off once Charlie stopped touching him. He wasn't sure for how long he lay there, since the song never ended and just kept going, and there didn't seem to be an obvious loop.

 

He started when someone shook his shoulder, and took out one of the earbuds. "Huh?"

 

Charlie smiled at him. "Sorry, sir, it's been thirty minutes. I have to wash the mask off now."

 

"Oh, huh, yeah, sure," Samuel said, taking out the other earbud. "Must've fallen asleep there."

 

"Happens all the time," Charlie told him. "Don't worry about it."

 

Samuel stayed quiet while Charlie washed his face with warm water and a towel, but he frowned when Charlie grabbed a tube and spurted some white cream onto his hands. "What's that for?"

 

"A face cream, sir, to refreshen and invigorate," Charlie told him, stroking Samuel's cheeks and spreading the cream across his skin. "It'll finish the treatment."

 

Great, more goop. Samuel sat back. At least the cream smelled nice, like wood and smoke.

 

"There, all done!" Charlie beamed at him. "Will you be getting more treatments today, sir?"

 

"Yeah, I have a mud thing at 11:30," Samuel replied. He touched his face, and was surprised that yeah, his skin did feel smoother! It felt nice to touch it, and he ran his fingers down to his jaw and neck. His jaw felt a little weird, that was just because Samuel was used to stubble.

 

Charlie looked at his watch. "Oh, then we should hurry, it's 11:25 now." He glanced at Samuel. "Happy with the results, sir?"

 

"Feels good, yeah," Samuel said, dropping his hands into lap. "Smooth."

 

Charlie beamed at him. "That's the Twink Special for you, sir." He watched Samuel get up. "If you enjoyed it, you could ask for it with the mud wrap too, sir. It's pretty expensive, but hey, if it's someone's treat..."

 

Samuel laughed at Charlie's innocent expression. "I might just do that."

 

"I'll bring you over to the mud wrap treatment area, sir," Charlie told him.

 

Samuel followed Charlie through the mazelike beauty centre. There were plenty of spa employees milling about, all leading clients to their next treatment. While the employees didn't spare Samuel a glance, some of the customers eyed him with a slight smile on their faces. Samuel just gave them a friendly nod back.

 

They arrived at a room that looked just like the one Samuel had left, except instead of two chairs, there were two massage tables. Samuel was unsurprised to find another fresh-faced young man there, who introduced himself as Nick.

 

"He just had the Twink Special," Charlie explained, as Samuel walked in behind him. "I don't know what exactly you have him booked for?"

 

"I can tell!" Nick said, nodding as he looked at Samuel. "Well, the booking order has a standard mud wrap, but it would be nice to go with a matching Twink Special here too..."

 

"I'll leave you two to discuss it," Charlie said, and left.

 

"The Twink Special is the most expensive treatment, right?" Samuel asked.

 

"It is." Nick picked up his tablet, tapping away at the screen. "I don't see any notes from your booking order about costs or anything else that would preclude you from getting it. Would you like it with or without aromatherapy?”

 

Samuel smiled. Cindy probably hadn't even expected him to go here in the first place. "Is the aromatherapy extra?”

 

“Yes, we charge an extra fee for that, and it –”

 

“I’ll take it,” Samuel said. “Shall we get started, then?"

 

Nick put his tablet down. "Don't you want to know what effect this treatment will have on your body, sir? Or more about the aromatherapy?”

 

Samuel shrugged as he stepped out of his flip-flops. He could already guess that it would involve the words 'detox', 'invigorating', 'youthful' and other buzzwords. "Well, if it does to the rest of my body what the facial did to my face, I think it'll be fine," he said, stroking his cheeks.

 

Nick laughed. "Yes, sir, it has pretty similar effects all in all. You can put your robe up there." He gestured at the coat hooks in the corner. "And then you can stand here."

 

Samuel disrobed, and stood in front of Nick. "All right, what now?" He looked down at his hairy chest, stomach, and thighs. "You're not gonna shave me, are you?" Cindy had never liked the coarse, dark hairs covering his body, but Samuel had told her that that was just what real men looked like.

 

Nick laughed. "No, sir, shaving won't be necessary. Our special mud wrap takes care of that. Don't worry."

 

Samuel shrugged, and figured Nick just meant that it was just as efficient on hairy skin. "Then let's get started."

 

Nick got to work, slowly but surely covering Nick's body from his feet upwards in a thick, dark brown mud, wearing latex gloves. Like the facial treatment, it smelled fresh and minty.

 

When Nick got to Samuel's groin, Samuel pulled back. "Hey there, getting a little personal, aren't we?"

 

Nick looked up at him. "Sir, this is a full body wrap. That includes your genitalia. I promise, it won't have any harmful effect. On the contrary, most customers find that -"

 

"All right, fine," Samuel muttered. It felt weird, having Nick slather his balls and dick in mud, and to feel Nick slide his latex-covered fingers up and down his asscrack.

 

Soon, Nick had covered Samuel's body in the minty mud, leaving his neck and head clear. Then, he wrapped Samuel in a plastic wrap and told him to lie down on the massage table. Only the soles of his feet weren’t covered in mud.

 

Samuel lay down on his back. It felt a little weird and his skin was starting to feel tingly, but that was probably just the mud working.

 

“I’ll just light the incense for the aromatherapy, sir,” Nick told him, walking around the room with incense sticks. “Along with scented candles for a stronger effect. These scents have been especially selected to –”

 

“What about the music?” Samuel asked. At least with music, he wouldn’t have to listen to Nick blathering on about the healing effects of the special scents.

 

Nick looked surprised to have been interrupted, but smiled. “I’ll finish up the candles first, then get the earbuds.”

 

Samuel waited, closing his eyes. The scent that came from the incense and the candles wasn’t particularly strong. It was nice and musky, vaguely reminding him of the scent in the gym after he had a good work-out.

 

“The aromatherapy and the music complement each other very nicely, sir,” Nick told him. “I’m sure you’ll be very happy with the results.” He put the earbuds in his ears, and the same relaxing piano and birdsong tune as before started. It didn't annoy Samuel as much anymore. It was just part of the atmosphere here.

 

Samuel closed his eyes. Now that he was really listening, the piano music was a little different than before. It had more bass to it this time, and sometimes there were soft whispers instead of birdsong. It wasn't loud enough to make out any words, and Samuel soon gave up listening and found himself drifting off, fully relaxed and enjoying the music and the scent coming from the incense and the candles.

 

He started when Nick tapped his shoulder, letting him know it was time to wash off the mud. Since Samuel was still wrapped up tight, Nick removed the earbuds and then the plastic wrap. “The shower area is down the hall, sir,” Nick said, opening the door.

 

Samuel slid into his flip-flops and followed Nick. Nick frowned a little at Samuel, but shrugged. Samuel felt a little self-conscious to be walking around covered in mud, but there wasn’t anyone else in the hallway anyway.

 

Nick led him into the shower area. Several showerheads lined both walls, the type that detached. “Stand here, sir,” Nick said, then took one of the showerheads before turning on the faucet. “Just lift your arms.”

 

Samuel wanted to protest and say that he could shower and clean himself. He didn’t need another man putting his hands on him – at least not like this, but Nick was already holding the showerhead. “Okay,” he said, lifting his arms. Considering how  much mud was on him, having an employee help was probably easiest.

 

Since Nick started with his chest, Samuel closed his eyes to avoid getting water in his eyes. It wasn’t so bad, having Nick’s hand run up and down his chest getting rid of the mud. His skin felt smooth, and nice.

 

Wait, smooth?

 

Samuel opened his eyes and looked down. His chest and stomach was free of mud, but more importantly, it was free of any body hair. “What the fuck?” he yelled, stepped back. He ran his hands down his chest, amazed at the smooth feeling.

 

Shocked at the smooth feeling.

 

“Sir?” Nick asked, looking puzzled. “I need to clean you up, sir.”

 

Samuel kept running his hands up and down his hairless, smooth stomach.  “What the fuck did you do to me?”

 

“Uhm, sir, I have the wash the mud off you to finish the treatment.”

 

Samuel glared at Nick, moving forward and grabbing him by the shirt, curling his other hand into a fist. “Where the fuck has my hair gone, you little bitch?”

 

Nick gulped, dropping the showerhead. “Sir, the hair removal is part of the Twink Special! Just like with your face!”

 

“You said I didn’t need to shave!”

 

“No, because the mud does that,” Nick replied, his hands on Samuel’s biceps. “Sir, please, let go of me and let me finish the treatment.”

 

“What, so I can be some smooth, hairless freak all over? Fuck no. Cindy put you up to this, didn’t she? Fucking bitch.” He slammed Nick against the tiled wall. “You fix this, or I’m gonna sue the fuck out of you.”

 

Nick’s eyes were wide and panicked. “Sir, if you don’t let go of me, I’ll have to call security.”

 

“Oh really?” Samuel snarled, glaring at Nick. “There was no one else here, you little bitch. Who’s gonna hear you? Now, tell me how you’re gonna fix this!”

 

But Nick ignored him, and reached out with one arm, straining to grab a red cord that was hanging in between two showerheads. He gave the cord a sharp tug, and then Samuel pulled him away, slamming him against another part of the wall. “Sir!”

 

“You can tell Cindy I’m not gonna let her get away with this shit,” Samuel said, furious. “I’m gonna sue her for everything she’s got.”

 

“Let go of Nick, now.”

 

Samuel turned his head to see that a big, beefy guy was standing in the doorway to the shower area. The blond man was also wearing the tight, white trousers and white t-shirt that Nick was wearing, but where it made Nick look harmless, the tight outfits only emphasized how broad and muscular this guy was.

 

Samuel already opened his mouth to yell at them angrily, but another part of him was impressed by him. “No,” he said, eventually.

 

The man stepped forward, towering over Samuel. “Let go of Nick, now,” he said, glaring down at Samuel, his voice firm.

 

Samuel let go of Nick immediately, and found himself unable to break the man’s gaze. “Okay.” Part of him felt the need to say more. To do more. But the rest of him was still angry and confused.

 

The man nodded and took a step back. “What seems to be the problem?” He turned to Nick, holding up one hand to Samuel, signaling he needed to stay quiet.

 

Samuel closed his mouth, and Nick started to talk.

 

“He just freaked out here when I was washing the mud off! Started to ramble on about Cindy putting us up to this, but he asked for the Twink Special! I assumed he knew what it meant.” Nick shrugged. “There wasn’t anything in Cindy’s notes about maximum costs, and she wanted a mud wrap treatment that would remove his body hair, so I assumed the Twink Special would be fine.”

 

Samuel’s thoughts were all over the place. He should be arguing with the security guy! Not meekly stand here. And what the hell was up with Cindy’s notes? Why would they pay attention to them? “Wait a minute –”

 

The blond security man glared at him, and Samuel shut up immediately. “Did you ask for the Twink Special?”

 

“Yes, but –”

 

“Then what are you complaining about?” The man gestured at Samuel. “You’re getting what you wanted. A smooth, hairless body. So shut up, and let Nick finish washing the mud off.”

 

Nick picked up the showerhead and looked at Samuel expectantly. “Sir?”

 

Part of Samuel wanted to obey the security guard and let Nick finish. But part of him thought that was ridiculous. Yes, he had agreed to the Twink Special, but he hadn’t know what it was! “I didn’t know what it was gonna do,” he said. He had intended to shout it, but found himself unable to shout at the security man. It felt wrong to shout at such a man.

 

The blond man huffed. “Did Nick offer to explain?”

 

“Yes, but –”

 

“Not my fault you’re too dumb to listen,” the blond man told him. “Face the wall, hands against the tiles over your head, now!”

 

Samuel had turned around to face the wall before he even knew what he was doing, and he placed his hands against the tiles over his head. He winced when Nick turned the water back on. It was colder now, and the spray was harder than before.

 

He looked down, and saw more mud be washed off his body, along with his hair. His legs and thighs were left smooth and hairless, and he winced when the cold water hit his asscrack and groin, and he jerked forward when he felt a hand there. “Hey!”

 

“I need to wash your body, sir,” Nick reminded him, his hand running up and down Samuel’s asscrack, then fondled his balls and stroked his cock. “All of it.” He spread Samuel’s ass cheeks.

 

“Stay quiet,” the blond man told Samuel, and Samuel promptly shut his mouth.

 

He turned his head slightly, and saw that the security guard was watching him closely, and that sent a tingle down Samuel’s spine. This man was watching how his body hair vanished down the drain, was watching how Samuel was washed, was watching Samuel wince when the water hit a sensitive spot.

 

Eventually, Nick finished up, and turned the water off. Samuel was left shivering and turned around to face the blond security man, feeling thoroughly ashamed. His entire body was smooth and hairless, even his groin, and his penis had shrunk from the cold. He covered his groin with his hands.

 

The blond man smiled. “Good. Nick, fetch him one of our towels. I’ll escort you both back so you can finish the treatment.”

 

Nick ducked out of the shower area, leaving Samuel alone with the guard and his confused thoughts. The blond man just looked Samuel up and down slowly.

 

“We will contact Cindy over this. We take the security of our employees very seriously here.”

 

Before Samuel could reply – to argue? To apologise? He wasn’t sure – Nick returned with a towel. It was tiny, and he gave it to Samuel.

 

“To wrap around your waist,” Nick said.

 

Samuel hesitated. “But –”

 

“Do it,” the blond security guard told him.

 

Samuel immediately wrapped the towel around his waist. It barely covered his ass and he could only barely wrap it around himself properly. It left most his right thigh exposed.

 

“Follow me,” the security guard told Samuel, and stepped into the hallway.

 

Samuel followed, still dripping wet and cold. There were more men in the hallway now, not just employees but also other clients. They were all wearing comfy bathrobes, and some of the guys were grinning widely as they saw Samuel walk by, taking in his smooth, exposed body and his nipples, hardened from the cold.

 

Samuel averted his eyes, looking down as he passed the other clients. He felt his cheeks redden as he caught some of them looking his body up and down, leering at him openly.

 

Finally, the blond security guard opened a room and led Samuel in. It wasn’t the same room where he had started the treatment, although it looked similar. “There. Now stay quiet while Nick finishes the treatment.”

 

Samuel stood still in the middle of the room. He was aware of the blond man’s gaze on his body as Nick got to work, first removing Samuel’s tiny towel.

 

“These are just some essential oils,” Nick explained, as he ran his hands up and down Samuel’s calves. “They’ll leave your skin feeling smooth and fresh, just like a twink’s skin should be.”

 

He couldn’t help it. He had to ask. “What exactly _is_ a twink?” he asked, then blushed when both Nick and the blond guard burst out in laughter.

 

“Oh wow, you don’t know?” Nick asked, rubbing the oils all over Samuel’s thighs. “Well, I guess I’m a twink. You know, young, slender, attractive, as little body hair as possible… I don’t wax my pubic hair, but everything else? Yeah.” He ran his hands across Samuel’s ass, squeezing his cheeks firmly and running his fingers up and down Samuel’s asscrack. The oil was getting everywhere. “Now, you’re maybe a little too muscular to be a proper twink, but I’m sure there’re plenty of guys who like some muscle on their boys.”

 

Samuel’s eyes widened in alarm. “Guys?” he managed. He watched Nick and the security guard exchange another amused look.

 

“Uhm, yeah,” Nick said, smiling. “Twinks are gay.” He eyed Samuel, then stepped back.

 

Samuel was starting to get angry again. This fucking spa was making him _gay_?”

 

The blond man kept his eyes on Samuel, his gaze stern. “Don’t fight it,” he said. “Don’t argue. Accept it.”

 

His words made Samuel’s anger die down. “Okay.”

 

Nick let out an impressed whistle. “I see the hypno-music is really working on you, huh?” He grinned. “Guess you didn’t know about that either, but that relaxing music you were listening to put you in a trance. It’s made you more obedient to big dominant studs. As for the aromatherapy, that was designed to make you appreciate the musky sweat of a real man, so because you were listening to the hypno-music as well, you’re primed to obey _sweaty_ dominant studs especially.” He winked at the blond security guard. “I’m not saying you should take a shower, but…” 

 

The blond man glared at Nick, then looked at Samuel. “Just finish his treatment, Nick.” He smiled at Samuel. “I see the trance worked really well on you. Most guys struggle more, but maybe part of you was always meant to be a good obedient boy.”

 

Nick shrugged. “Well, the aromatherapy and the hypno-music combined tend to have a stronger effect than just the music on its own. The effect should last all day. We have several treatments with hypnotic trances,” he told Samuel. “Some to make you more obedient, some to make you naughtier.” He smirked. “Whatever the customer wants.”

 

“But I didn’t ask for a hair removal mud wrap,” Samuel said, remembering what Nick had said about Cindy booking that for him. “Cindy did.”

 

The blond man chuckled. “Whatever the _paying_ customer wants,” he said. “We get plenty of boys here like you, who get their treatments as a gift.”

 

Nick nodded. “Lots of sugar daddies have made use of our services over the years.” He rubbed his hands over Samuel’s smooth chest, rubbing circles around and over his nipples with his thumbs, and then walked around him to do his back and arms. “There, all done.” He led Samuel over to a full length mirror in the corner.

 

Samuel barely recognized the man he saw in the mirror. It wasn’t just the lack of body hair, it was more than that. His face was different too. His lips were fuller and plumper, his face was rounder and his features were more delicate. He looked a lot less like the square-jawed man he was, and more like one of the young spa employees.

 

Finally tearing his eyes away from his face, he looked down the rest of his body. He was still muscular, but Samuel frowned. His biceps and chest looked smaller, or was that just the lack of body hair? His cock, still flaccid, was fully exposed, along with his ball. Samuel turned to the side, intending to get a better look of his cock and balls, but gasped when he caught sight of his butt.

 

He had never paid much attention to his butt. It was a little flat, but had become more toned when Samuel had started focusing on his legs and thighs when working out. But now his butt had become fuller and more round.

 

He ran one hand down his ass cheek, which was still smooth from the oil Nick had rubbed all over it earlier. It looked so different.

 

“Yeah, that turned out well, didn’t it?” Nick said, and Samuel met his eyes. Nick was smiling proudly. “You’ve got a great bubble butt now. It’s hard to predict what effect the Twink Special has, I mean, we always try to give our clients a good, round booty, but it worked very well on you.”

 

“The treatment did this?” Samuel asked, still staring at his ass. A bubble butt, Nick had called it, and he could see why. It really was round.

 

Nick nodded. “Yep! The mud wrap takes some muscle from the rest of you, and gives you a firmer, rounder booty.”

 

That explained why he thought his arms looked smaller. Samuel frowned. He didn’t want a bubble butt, or smaller arms.

 

“It looks good,” the blond security guard told him firmly. “You should be happy with how well the treatment worked.”

 

He felt a warm, happy glow inside of him. Now that he was getting used to his different look, it was kind of nice. He could see his muscles much better now that he wasn’t covered in so much hair. And his new butt looked good too. It definitely felt good too, as he rubbed it. Really good.

 

He pulled his hand away when he felt his cock harden, all too aware that Nick and the blond security guard were watching him. “Yeah, it, uhm, definitely worked,” he muttered.

 

“It’s okay to touch yourself,” Nick told him. “Those essential oils I rubbed all over you will make you more sensitive to the touch, especially your ass and nipples.”

 

Samuel looked at him. “Is it – is this all permanent?”

 

Nick shook his head. “No. You’ll have to get repeat treatments if you want it to last. The hair will grow back, and your butt will grow flatter. If you want the muscle back, you’ll have to work out more, though.” He shrugged apologetically.

 

Samuel wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Now he was looking at his new body, he was really starting to like it, although part of him was relieved it wasn’t permanent. “So, uhm, what now?” He looked at the blond security man.

 

The blond man gave him a small smile. “I will make some inquiries with Cindy as to how to proceed after what has happened so far. Until then, you can have lunch and relax. We have swimming pools and whirlpools available at the spa. Nick will show you to the restaurant.”

Samuel wrapped the tiny towel around himself. Now that he had seen his butt in the mirror, he was all too aware of how much of it the towel didn’t cover.

 

“Here, take this bathrobe,” Nick said, offering him a white bathrobe with the spa’s logo on the breast pocket. “Bathrobes are mandatory in the restaurant.”

 

Samuel let Nick help him into the bathrobe. It was short, coming to his mid-thigh. It covered his ass, but that was it. It also left most of his hairless chest exposed, even after Samuel had pulled it as tight as it could go. “Uhm, is this all right?” he asked, turning to the security guard.

 

The blond man nodded. “You will be accepted into the restaurant, yes. Nick, show him the way. I have to go back to the office to make the inquiries.”

 

Nick led him down the hallways of the beauty centre. “Okay, first up, avoid the saunas and the gym,” Nick told him.

 

Samuel tried not to look at the other clients, most of whom were older men, all watching him. Some were looking at his legs and thighs, others were looking at his chest, and some were looking at his face. It left Samuel feeling like he was on display, and he wished Nick had given him a longer bathrobe. He’d seen other men wear the white robes of the spa, and those came down to their ankles. Why was he stuck with a tiny robe that barely covered his body? “Uhm, why is that?” Samuel asked, keeping his eyes on Nick.

 

“Duh, because of your aromatherapy?” Nick said, lowering his voice.

 

Of course, the aromatherapy. He’d been primed to obey sweaty dominant studs, and Nick was right. There’d be plenty of those in the gym. Big guys working out, pumping iron, working up a sweat… and the sauna wouldn’t be much better. Samuel would have to expose his smooth, hairless body to all the other men in the sauna, and the more men were there, the more sweat would fill the air…

 

“Unless, of course, you _want_ that,” Nick added, winking. “You know, while you’re here. You seemed to like obeying Ryan just then.”

 

Samuel shook his head, his cheeks red. Ryan, so that was the name of the big blond security guard. “No, I didn’t.”

 

Nick smirked. “Sure. I saw the way your cock twitched every time he gave you an order. Come on, restaurant is right around the corner.”

 

Samuel followed, still thinking Nick’s words over. He was wrong, obviously. Samuel’s cock hadn’t twitched whenever the security guard had told him what to do. He had just obeyed because he’d been hypnotized to do it. It wasn’t because he enjoyed it.

 

Nick showed him to the lunch buffet. There was a salad bar, bowls of yoghurt with cereal, and chefs preparing bacon and eggs along with other pieces of meat, and lots of different sandwiches. “The buffet doesn’t cost extra,” Nick told him. “Drinks are included as well, except for the smoothies from our special smoothie bar.” There was a stand in the corner of the buffet area, with a spa employee behind it. In front of him were five carafes, all filled with different smoothies from the looks of it. They were pink, purple, yellow, green and blue. “I’d avoid those if I were you.”

 

“Why?” Samuel asked. The smoothies would cost Cindy extra, after all.

 

Nick shrugged. “Because they have some special effects. Since the treatments so far have been working very well on you, the smoothies might do too.”

 

“Ah, right. Yeah, I’ll avoid them,” Samuel replied. He could feel some of his simmering anger start to return, now that Ryan wasn’t here to tell him not to argue. After all, he’d been hypnotized to obey dominant, sweaty studs, and Nick was anything but that.

 

Nick gave him a sunny smile. “Unless you _want_ those special additional effects, I suppose?”

 

Samuel glared at him. “I didn’t even want these effects,” he said, gesturing at his hairless, smooth chest.

 

Nick didn’t look impressed. “Sure, sure. I’m just telling you to be careful. Some of these guys –” He gestured at the other clients who were sitting and eating or selecting something from the lunch buffet, “love making use of a suggestible twink like you are now. Best not to let anyone know what kind of treatments you had, or they’re on you like a pack of starving hyena’s.”

 

Samuel frowned. “Won’t they be able to tell I’ve had the Twink Special just from looking at me?” Considering how the other men were sneaking glances at him, they must’ve noticed his hairless body, delicate face and plump lips.

 

Nick shrugged. “They might think you pretty much already looked like this when you got here this morning, and all we did was some hair removal. After all, it’s your first time here, right? It’s not like any of them saw you when you came in here.”

 

Samuel supposed not. “Okay, so, what do I tell them if they ask anything?” he demanded.

 

Nick rolled his eyes. “You _lie_ , Samuel. Just tell ‘em you had a relaxing massage, or that you only had a facial treatment, or whatever. Now, take a plate and enjoy your lunch. You can sit wherever you like. Ryan’ll find you here once he’s done talking to Cindy.”

 

The thought of Cindy made Samuel annoyed again. Fucking bitch. She had probably put Nick up to this, and Charlie, who had suggested the Twink Special in the first place. Well, he’d show her. First, he’d make her pay for all the treatments. Then he’d sue her and this spa centre for how they had changed him against his will and made him parade around in a tiny towel and a tiny bathrobe.

 

He walked around the lunch buffet, trying to avoid the busiest sections. He poured himself freshly squeezed orange juice from a carafe first, then looked around. Most of the men here were wearing regular bathrobes, but there were a handful who, like him, were wearing tiny robes that showed off their bodies. They were twinks too. Had some sugar daddy sent them here? Were they here with an older man like that? 

 

Now that he was looking for it, he could see one of the older men put his arm on a twink’s lower back, pushing him gently forward, then smiling down at him as the twink leaned into him. They were definitely here together. The young man was carrying a tray, and the older man would occasionally put food on the two plates on the tray.

 

Samuel pulled a face. The young man wasn’t choosing any of his own food, what a weirdo. He grabbed his own tray, along with a plate, and went to get a few sandwiches to start with. He leaned over to grab a few ham sandwiches from one of the trays on the buffet table, and started when he felt a hand fondle his butt.

 

He jerked back, turning around, but none of the three men who were standing nearby looked guilty. He frowned, hurrying along with his tray.

 

The same thing happened when he was putting some scrambled eggs and bacon on his plate. He had to lean across the table to get at the pans, and again he felt a large hand run up his thigh and squeezing his ass before letting go.

 

He glared at the man who was standing next to him, who gave him such a firm glare back that Samuel didn’t say anything. That guy probably hadn’t groped him anyway.

 

He took his tray and decided to sit down and eat. At least no one would grope him now, and the two sandwiches and the scrambled eggs and bacon were fine, along with the orange juice. There was a brochure of the spa centre lying on the table, and Samuel decided to read it once he had finished eating.  The more he knew about the treatments he had had, the better, and he didn’t want to have another treatment where he didn’t know what it was gonna do.

 

He had just swallowed the first bite off his sandwich when someone stopped next to him.

 

“Oh, hello, is that you?”

 

He looked up to see it was the man who he had talked to earlier that morning, when he was waiting for his facial treatment. It seemed so long ago now. “Uhm, hi,” he said. He didn’t remember the other man being so tall, but of course, they had both been sitting down.

 

The older man smiled down at him. “I see your facial went well,” he said, looking Samuel up and down. “Very well.”

 

Samuel touched his jaw self-consciously. “Yeah, yeah, it did.”

 

The man took the other seat at the table and sat down. “You don’t mind if I join you, right?”

 

Samuel shook his head. He could see a fine sheen of sweat cover the man’s face, and what was visible of his chest. The man’s robe was tied loosely, and Samuel could see the man’s chest hair was dark and damp. “That’s fine,” he said. After all, he had had a nice chat with this man earlier.

 

“I thought so,” the man said. “I’m Brandon. And you are?”

 

“Samuel.” They shook hands, Brandon’s grip firm.

 

“Have you had any treatments apart from that facial, Samuel?” Brandon asked, studying his face.

 

Samuel shook his head. Part of him wanted to tell the truth, but he remembered Nick’s warning. “Did you go to the sauna after your massage?” he asked.

 

Brandon looked down at himself. “Oh, yes. It’s very enjoyable and relaxing. Although I still feel warm.” He picked up the spa’s brochure, fanning himself with it. “You should try it.”

 

Samuel was hit by the smell of Brandon’s sweat, and closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, he should go to the sauna with Brandon. That was a great idea. “Yeah,” he said, feeling a little dazed and blinking slowly.

 

Brandon put the brochure down. “Really?”

 

Samuel was about to nod, then he remembered that being around sweaty men was a bad idea. He’d end up obeying them, just like he had been about to obey Brandon, who hadn’t even known about the effect he had on Samuel. “Uhm, maybe,” he replied. “I don’t know, I think I have more treatments for today.”

 

Brandon nodded. “Ah yes, of course. They’re a gift, right? Your Daddy will be very pleased by the result, I’m sure.”

 

Samuel felt his cheeks redden.  “I don’t have a Daddy! I mean, not like – not that kind!” he stammered.

 

Brandon’s eyes widened in surprise. “You don’t?” Then he smiled. “Well, I’ll grab something to eat, and we’ll continue our chat. I’ll bring you something too.” He smiled down at Samuel before leaving for the buffet.

 

Samuel frowned, looking down at his plate. He still had plenty to eat, why did Brandon want to bring him anything? It was nice, he supposed. Maybe Brandon just noticed he was new to the centre and wanted to be polite.

 

He still felt embarrassed about Brandon assuming he had a sugar daddy of some sort. Damn, he must really look like some sort of pampered boy right now. He glanced down at himself. Well, he did look like that, with his delicate face and smooth skin. He looked so different from this morning, he was surprised Brandon had recognized him at all.

 

Brandon returned, his own plate filled with sandwiches, a salad bowl, some yoghurt, two sausages and a boiled egg. He put down a glass in front of Samuel. It was a pink smoothie. “There, drink up.”

 

Samuel’s hand was already wrapped around the glass when he shook his head. “I’m not supposed to drink the smoothies.” Nick hadn’t told him what the additional effects were, but Samuel was sure they wouldn’t suddenly restore his body to its normal self.

 

Brandon tutted. “Why not? They’re good for you.” He leaned closer and fixed Samuel with a stern gaze. “Samuel, drink the smoothie.”

 

Samuel found himself nodding. He brought the glass to his lips, and started drinking it. It was sweet, too sweet, but Samuel couldn’t stop gulping it down, even if the taste made him wince. It tasted a little bit like strawberries, but the sweetness was too overwhelming. He put down the empty glass, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his bathrobe. “Thanks, Brandon.”

 

Brandon smiled at him. “There’s a good boy,” he said, putting his hand on Samuel’s thigh, just below the hem of his bathrobe. “I’m surprised you haven’t already got a Daddy, but then, you didn’t look this pretty this morning.”

 

Samuel found himself blushing. “Oh, uhm, thanks?” He was feeling warm all over. “I was surprised you recognized me.”

 

“Yes, you do look very different,” Brandon replied, studying him again. He leaned in, his hand sliding up Samuel’s thigh. “The Twink Special, unless I’m mistaken?”

 

Samuel gasped. “How did you know?” he asked. Nick had told him no one would be able to tell!

 

Brandon’s smile widened, his fingers stroking Samuel’s inner thigh. “I’ve been a customer here long enough to know exactly what each treatment does. A guy like you, coming in looking like you did and now sitting here, looking all pretty, well, only one treatment does _that_. And from the way you responded when I was fanning myself, you had the aromatherapy too? While listening to some nice music?” He smirked, and his fingers kept stroking Samuel’s inner thigh. “You want to obey me, don’t you?”

 

Samuel nodded. “Yeah.” Part of him thought it was bad, that he wanted to obey Brandon, and that he was letting Brandon touch him like this, but he couldn’t figure out why. Brandon seemed like a nice guy. He had brought Samuel something nice to drink, after all.

 

Brandon chuckled. “I’ve had a few of my boys undergo the Twink Special too. Worth every cent. Which makes me wonder, who _is_ paying for your treatment, Samuel?”

 

“Oh, Cindy is,” he replied, groaning softly when he felt Brandon’s hand on his balls. “She’s my girlfriend. Well, she was. She’s my ex.” It was getting difficult to think. He just felt so good and warm, and Brandon was fondling his balls and Samuel was starting to feel horny. He could feel his cock harden.

 

Brandon looked puzzled. “Your ex-girlfriend bought you the Twink Special? Explain, Samuel.”

 

Samuel nodded. “No, she booked me some regular treatment here, as revenge, ‘cause she thinks I never took care of myself,” he said. “And since she was paying for it I thought I’d get the most expensive treatments.” He laughed. “She’s gonna be so angry, Brandon, it’ll be hilarious.”

 

Brandon laughed. “I think I’m gonna have to ask you for her address.”

 

“Why?” Samuel asked, confused. What did Brandon want with Cindy?

 

“Because I think I might owe her a ‘thank you’ card,” Brandon replied. His hand, still under the table, was stroking his cock. “I’ve always wanted to take some straight bro like you and make him into a perfect little twink. Of course, half the work’s been done already, but still…” He trailed off and smiled. “Plenty of work that still needs to be done.”

 

Samuel was moaning, thrusting his hips into Brandon’s grip. Mmm, it felt so good, and he was feeling so horny…

 

Brandon tightened his grip on Samuel’s cock until it became painful, and Samuel let out a sob. “Hush, boy. You’re drawing too much attention. There’s no sexual activity allowed in the restaurant. Be quiet.”

 

Samuel closed his mouth, and nodded.

 

Brandon relaxed his grip and let go of Samuel’s cock. “Good boy. Now, I do like showing my boys off, but you should learn when to keep quiet and when to moan like a slut.” He gave Brandon’s thigh a pat, then pulled his hand away.

 

Samuel was blushing. “I wasn’t moaning like a slut.” How could he be a slut? He didn’t even like guys!

 

Brandon shook his head. “You’ll learn. Now, finish your lunch, I have plans for you.”

 

He had his first sandwich finished already when he remembered what Nick had told him. “Uhm, I’m supposed to wait for Ryan? He’s gonna talk to Cindy.”

 

“Oh, right, Ryan.” Brandon smiled at Samuel. “Yes, I can see why you’d want to wait for him. I bet you’ve listened to him like a good boy already.”

 

“Yes,” Samuel said. “It was nice.” Not as nice as obeying Brandon, though.

 

“I’ll talk to Ryan and tell him you’re with me for now. If he has anything important to say, I’ll let you know,” Brandon told him.

 

Samuel nodded. “Okay, Brandon,” He was pretty sure that he should be the one to decide whether or not something was important, but then, Brandon knew how things worked around here and Samuel trusted him.

 

Once Samuel finished his meal, Brandon told him to sit and wait quietly while Brandon finished. “I wonder,” Brandon mused, once he finished lunch, “should I get you another smoothie or not?”

 

Samuel remained quiet. It was Brandon’s decision, after all.

 

“Did you like the smoothie?” Brandon asked.

 

“It was too sweet,” Samuel replied honestly.

 

“Yes, the pink usually is. Do you know what each one does?” Brandon asked, smirking.

 

Samuel shook his head. “No.”

 

Brandon pointed at the smoothie stand. “The purple one increases the effects of any treatment you’ve had so far.” He smiled at Samuel. “So, in your case, it would’ve made you more obedient, but I figured you were being nicely obedient already.  The yellow one makes you more aggressive and dominant. The green one is an energy drink, very useful if you want to work out or do something else that requires lots of energy. The blue one stops you from coming. You’ll be able to get hard, but you won’t be able to come.”

 

Samuel frowned. “But Brandon, why would anyone want that?”

 

Brandon shrugged. “Well, some guys can’t get it up after they’ve come once, so it’s convenient to stop themselves from doing that. And some guys, well, for them it’s punishment when they’ve been naughty.” He looked at Samuel. “Now, since you’re primed to be obedient, I’m sure that won’t be a problem today, but it is one of my favourite punishments for naughty boys. I just love the way they squirm and beg for release when their cocks are achingly hard.” He smirked. “Who knows, maybe I’ll get you a treatment to make you naughty just so I can punish you.”

 

“What about the pink one?” Samuel asked, so he wouldn’t have to think about what Brandon had just said. No, he was just joking around.

 

“Oh, that makes you incredibly horny. You might already be feeling the effects,” Brandon replied.

 

Samuel was very aware of his hard cock, and blushed. “I am, yes.” His hard cock was pushing against the fabric of his towel and his robe. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was sitting down at a table, everyone would be able to notice his hard-on.

 

“Good boy. Now, you sit here and wait. I’ll go and talk to Ryan and see if he’s spoken to your ex-girlfriend. After that, we can go and have some fun.”

 

Samuel smiled up at him. “Okay!”

 

Brandon stood up, fixing him with a stern look. “Stay right here, Samuel.”

 

Samuel nodded. Why would he move? Brandon had asked him not to, and it would be embarrassing if the other men here saw how hard he was. He watched Brandon walk toward the reception area, and then he started leafing through the spa centre’s brochure.

 

There were glossy photos of men working out, their sweat-stained shirts tight against their broad chests, and pictures of big, muscular men being massaged by the spa employees. Samuel stared at those pictures without even taking in the words, then blinked. What was going on? Why was he staring at the pictures? He wasn’t gay!

 

He flipped the page, and there was a large picture of three guys in one of the saunas. They had towels wrapped around their waists, but their thick biceps and broad, hairy chests were on display, and Samuel could see the shine of sweat on their bodies. He felt his cock jerk, and he immediately closed the brochure, feeling angry.

 

He didn’t _want_ to be in a sauna with three sweaty, gross dudes. He didn’t like saunas, and he didn’t like guys, and he wasn’t gay! The only reason he was here was because of Cindy, that bitch. Well, she’d pay for her little scheme.  He wished he could see the look on her face when Ryan told her how expensive the treatments had been so far.

 

He eyed the empty lunch plates and the empty smoothie glass. What the fuck had been up with that? Brandon had told him to drink it, and he had. And now he was feeling superhorny, but he couldn’t exactly jerk off here. Brandon had told him that sexual activity wasn’t allowed here.

 

Why was he even listening to Brandon anyway? Just because of the hypno-music and the aromatherapy? Samuel shook his head, disgusted at how obedient and pliant he’d been with Brandon. Ugh, he had let the guy fondle him in public! What a pervert.

 

No, he had to tell Brandon to leave him alone, and maybe it was time that he got out of here. Things had been bad enough so far. He’d been turned into some smooth, hairless pretty boy, his ass had become rounder, his lips plumper, his face more delicate and he had lost muscle in his arms and chest. Who knew what would happen if he stayed? He was already putty in Brandon’s hands, and Nick had said that those effects would last all day.

 

He had to get out of here, but he couldn’t make himself get up. Part of it was the embarrassment of being spotted with a hard-on, but part of it was Brandon telling him to stay here. Brandon had been so firm and dominant, Samuel shouldn’t disobey.

 

“Fuck this,” he muttered. He wasn’t gonna stay here and obey some pervert, just because that pervert was taller and broader and more muscular and smelled _really_ good and musky, and oh God, Samuel’s cock jerked again at the thought of Brandon.

 

He pushed his chair back and got up, covering his groin with his hands so his raging erection would be less obvious. Part of his brain was screaming at him to sit back down before Brandon came back. He made himself move, stepping away from the chair and heading for the reception area. If he remembered the lay-out correctly, the changing area with the lockers was on the other side of the reception area. He could get his stuff and go home.

 

He kept walking, ignoring the glances from other men, and opened the door to the reception area. He froze when he saw Brandon and Ryan talking, and his first instinct was to go over them and apologise for being here.

 

But dammit, no, he wasn’t some obedient slave, he was his own man! He quietly walked around them, ducking behind other customers in the reception area to avoid being spotted. He was about to open the door to the changing area when he heard his name being called.

 

“Samuel! Come here.”

 

He found himself turning around at Brandon’s commanding voice. It took all his will-power to stay where he was, and he shook his head. He clenched his fists by his side.

 

Brandon frowned at him. “Samuel, come here!”

 

He took two steps forward, then stopped. No, he wasn’t gonna listen to this pervert! Who knew what that asshole had planned for Samuel? He’d already given him a smoothie to make him horny, no doubt he wanted to take advantage of that.

 

Brandon exchanged a look with Ryan, and the two men marched over to him. Brandon drew him aside to a quiet corner, away from the customers walking into the changing area. “Samuel, first I tell you to stay in the restaurant, now you refuse to come when I call you over?” Brandon shook his head in disappointment. “I thought you were a good boy.”

 

Samuel felt a rush of embarrassment and guilt flood through. “I’m sorry!” he cried out, biting his lip as he looked up at Brandon. “I just wanted to… I dunno.” He tried to think. Why had he been here? He remembered wanting to go to the changing area. He had wanted to leave this place. He was angry over what had happened here. He didn’t like it here. Weird things were going on. “I wanted to leave,” he said, taking a step away from Brandon.

 

Brandon wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him closer. “Oh, Samuel, you naughty boy, wanting to leave already.”

 

“According to your booking, you still have a treatment scheduled,” Ryan told him, smirking a little. “A relaxing massage.” He held out a printed card with Samuel’s schedule. “At three o’clock.”

 

Brandon took the card before Samuel could. “Thank you, I’ll make sure he’s in the…” Brandon glanced at the card. “Rose Room. Oh, lovely, that’s the one all the way in the back of the beauty centre, isn’t it? Very quiet. Very relaxing.”

 

Samuel was starting to feel worried. He wanted to leave. At the same time, he really wanted to stay here with Brandon. Brandon was being so nice, looking after Samuel. But part of him kept insisting that he had to get out of here and get away from Brandon.

 

“Now, Samuel, Ryan has some bad news for you,” Brandon told him, moving to stand behind Samuel and wrapping his arms around Samuel’s waist. He pulled Samuel closer, pressing his chest against Samuel’s back.

 

Ryan stood in front of him and nodded. “Yes. I have talked to Cindy, and she’s refusing to pay.”

 

“What?” Samuel cried out, glad for Brandon to lean against.

 

“She says she never thought you’d come here in the first place, and that you weren’t supposed to get any upgrades. I told her she hadn’t specified that you weren’t allowed to get upgrades, but she insisted she didn’t know that was possible.” Ryan shrugged. “Either way, she’s willing to pay for the treatments she had booked for you, but she’s not paying the extra costs.”

 

“Oh.” So much for his plan to make her pay for everything. “She can do that?”

 

“Well, we can’t force her to pay, no. So you’re gonna have the cover the rest of your treatments,” Ryan explained. “Which is about five thousand bucks so far.”

 

Samuel gasped in shock, leaning back against Brandon. It was so good of him to be here. “I don’t have that kind of money!” he said. His freelance programming work paid well enough, but he didn’t really have any savings. He had maybe a thousand bucks in his savings account, and there’d be money coming in for a few projects he had finished, but that wouldn’t be anywhere near five thousand. 

 

Ryan stared down at him, unimpressed. “Well, you can’t leave here until we’ve worked out the payment."

 

Samuel bit his lip, feeling thoroughly embarrassed, and looked down out of shame. He couldn’t look a man like Ryan in the eyes. That part of him that had been so angry only moments ago had gone quiet, too shocked to hold onto that anger. “I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever it takes. I can pay it off in instalments, you can charge interest, I don’t care. Please, I’m sorry!”

 

“Samuel,” Brandon said, his voice low behind Samuel. “Don’t worry. I’ll pay the extra costs.”

 

Samuel turned in Brandon’s arms to stare up at him in relief. “You will? Brandon, you’re the best!”

 

Brandon grinned down at him, his hands running down Samuel’s back to squeeze his ass firmly. “Mmm, I’m sure you’ll pay me back, Samuel. In instalments.”

 

Samuel gasped, wriggling in Brandon’s grip. His cock, still hard, was pressed against the fabric of Brandon’s robe, and he tried not to rock his hips. It felt pretty good. “Brandon!”

 

Brandon let go of him, pushing him back a little. “Now, Samuel, you have been very naughty, leaving the restaurant like that, and wanting to leave the spa before paying.”

 

Samuel averted his eyes in shame. “I know, Brandon, I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure why he had even wanted to leave anymore. He’d been angry over something, but what?

 

Ryan coughed to draw Samuel’s attention. “I have to ask this, but do you agree to Mr. Harris paying the extra costs for your spa treatments today? The ones your ex-girlfriend isn’t covering?”

 

“Yes,” Samuel replied, “of course!”

 

Ryan smiled. “Okay, then.” He gave Samuel a smirk, then looked at Brandon. “I’ll add everything so far to your account. I’m assuming you will also pay for any further treatments today? Like the massage?”

 

“Naturally,” Brandon assured him.

 

Ryan nodded at them, then walked off.

 

Brandon wrapped his arm around Samuel’s shoulder, and led him through the changing room and into the spa. Samuel looked around, curious. He’d only been in the beauty centre and the restaurant so far.

 

The spa was spacious, a large, tiled hall with coat hooks hanging from the walls and one big swimming pool in the middle, which led to an outside area. On either side of the hall were doors that led to the different saunas. Next to the swimming pool were two smaller hot tubs.

 

There were dozens of guys walking around. Some were wearing bathrobes, others had their towels wrapped around their waist. The atmosphere was friendly, men talking quietly to each other and laughing. There were young men, fresh-faced and slender, who were smiling at the older, broader men they were with. Some of the young guys had come alone, and were shooting furtive glances at the older men.

 

It was warm in here, and Samuel let Brandon lead him over a row of coat hooks. “Now,” Brandon said, moving closer, “since you’ve been a bad boy twice, you’ll get two punishments. One, since you disobeyed my order, you are no longer allowed to call me by my name. You will call me Sir from now on, to let me know that you will respect me.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel replied. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he added, feeling the need to apologise. Why had he even disobeyed Brandon?

 

“Second, you tried to leave the spa centre without paying.” Brandon tsk’ed at that. “For that, you will not be allowed to wear a bathrobe again today, only your towel.” He untied the belt keeping Samuel’s bathrobe closed.

 

Samuel bit his lip as he shrugged off the bathrobe. Not that the bathrobe was doing much to cover his body, but the towel barely covered his round bubble butt and left most of his right thigh exposed. Since he was still hard, his cock was pushing the towel up and away from his body. Anyone who looked at him would be able to see that he was hard. “But everyone will be able to see, y’know,” he mumbled, gesturing at his groin.

 

Brandon grinned as he put the bathrobe away in a hamper. “Yes, Samuel. Everyone will be able to see you.” He ran his hands down Brandon’s chest, nodding happily. “And a body as pretty as yours deserves to be seen, Samuel.” He grabbed Samuel’s ass again, squeezing it firmly though his towel. “That pretty bubble butt of yours.” He moved his hands up again, squeezing Samuel’s nipples and making Samuel gasp. His cock twitched. “These pretty pink nipples…”

 

“Please,” Samuel murmured. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he wanted something and he was sure Brandon would be able to give it him.

 

“Ah?” Brandon asked, pulling on Samuel’s nipples.

 

He moaned. “Sir! Please, Sir!”

 

“Good boy.” Brandon let go of his nipples.

 

Samuel was panting, and glanced around. Some of the men had paused their chats to look at him, and Samuel blushed as they smiled at him. He was relieved when Brandon put an arm around his bare shoulder.

 

“Come on, let’s walk around so you can see what this spa has to offer.”

 

As they walked around, Samuel tried not to look at the guys who were blatantly checking him out. It was even more obvious when Brandon stopped to talk to them. Brandon knew a lot of the men around here, and it was weird, Brandon talking to them while they were staring at Samuel, at his chest or his barely covered groin.

 

“That’s a pretty boy you got there, Brandon,” one of the men said. He was about Brandon’s age, wearing a towel around his waist. “Don’t think I’ve seen you with him here before.”

 

Samuel tried not to look at him too much, at his hairy chest and broad shoulders. The man had just come out of the sauna, and was still sweating.

 

“Sammy is new.” Brandon lowered his hand to give his ass a firm slap and a grope. “It’s his first day here, and he’s enjoying it very much. Right, Sammy?”

 

Samuel frowned. He didn’t like being called Sammy. It made him feel like a kid. But Brandon had asked him a question. “Yes, Sir, I am.”

 

The other man’s eyes widened at that. “Oh, what a good boy!” He eyed Brandon.  “Got any plans for him?”

 

“He’ll be getting a massage in the Rose Room at three,” Brandon replied, rubbing Samuel’s butt through the towel.

 

Samuel tried not to push back against Brandon’s hand. It felt so good, having his ass rubbed like that.

 

“Really? Good to know,” the man said, looking Brandon up and down once more before moving on.

 

There were more chats like that, where Brandon talked to them, mentioning Samuel’s massage at three, all the while stroking and fondling Samuel’s ass, while the men eyed Samuel like he was a piece of meat.

 

Samuel wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was making Brandon happy, so that was good. But he was feeling embarrassed at how those other guys were looking at him. Then again, those big, strong men had every right to look at him. They could do whatever they wanted.

 

“That’s enough for now,” Brandon declared eventually. “Let’s sit in one of the hot tubs.” He led Samuel over to an empty hot tub next to the swimming pool, and unwrapped Samuel’s towel. “Ah, don’t cover yourself, boy!”

 

Samuel blushed, but kept his hands by his sides. His cock was still hard, achingly so, and now everyone in the spa would be able to see it!

 

Brandon looked him up and down and smiled. “Good boy.” He turned to hang up the towel, then shrugged off his own bathrobe.

 

Samuel stared at Brandon’s broad back and thick thighs. When Brandon turned around, Samuel wasn’t surprised that he was big all over. Brandon had thick biceps and broad shoulders, his chest covered in dark hairs, leading to some well-defined abs and a patch of pubic hair. His cock was half-hard and already a good ten inches long and as thick as Samuel’s wrist.

 

Brandon smirked as he caught Samuel staring. “Do you like what you see, boy?” Brandon asked, putting his arm around Samuel’s shoulder.

 

“Y-yes, Sir,” Samuel managed, blushing. He wasn’t gay, but even he could see that Brandon was an attractive man.

 

Brandon grinned, and stepped into the hot tub. “Join me, boy,” he said, still holding Samuel’s hand.

 

Samuel stepped in. The water was warm and he sat down next to Brandon.

 

“Don’t be shy!” Brandon wrapped his arms around Samuel and lifted him up through the water, placing him between his spread thighs. “There, boy. Relax.”

 

Samuel leaned back against Brandon’s broad chest. He could feel the man’s cock rest against his lower back, and the strong muscles of Brandon’s thighs were pressing against Samuel’s legs. Brandon wrapped one arm around Samuel’s waist, keeping him in place.

 

Samuel closed his eyes. He felt surrounded by Brandon, and warm, and safe. “This is nice, Sir,” he murmured.

 

Brandon chuckled. “And I haven’t even turned the jets on.” He leaned away, and Samuel felt small bubbles appear, brushing against his legs and chest. The water bubbled around them, and Brandon wrapped both his strong arms around Samuel. “There we go, boy. Enjoy. We still have fifteen minutes until your massage.”

 

Samuel nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled. He moaned softly when he felt Brandon’s hands stroke his chest and stomach. “Mmm.”

 

“Yeah, you like that, boy?” Brandon asked, then pinched Samuel’s nipples hard.

 

“Mm, Sir!” he gasped, arching his back. “Ah!” It hurt, a sharp pain through his body.

 

Brandon laughed, rubbing his thumbs over Samuel’s nipples, soothing the pain. “You’re so sensitive, boy. That’s good. I like that.” He kept stroking Samuel’s chest, occasionally pinching and pulling on his nipples.

 

Samuel was wriggling his grasp. His cock was achingly hard now. He had opened his eyes, watching the other men walk around, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy, or disappointed about that.

 

Since no one was watching, he wrapped his hand around his cock, and began to jerk off. He moaned, then gasped when Brandon grabbed his wrist.

 

“No, Sammy. Naughty boys like you don’t get to jerk themselves off. You don’t get to play with yourself.”

 

Samuel groaned. “Sir, please. I’m so horny!” The bubbles were only making it worse, brushing against his cock and balls.

 

One of Brandon’s hands wrapped around his cock. “Yes, you are very hard, aren’t you?” He laughed. “What happened to not being gay, Samuel?”

 

“I’m – I’m not, Sir!” he groaned. “I’m just really horny, please.” He put his hands on Brandon’s thighs so he wouldn’t touch himself.

 

Brandon was stroking his cock gently. “Such a horny boy you are,” he murmured, his other hand pinching Samuel’s left nipple and tugging on it.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel moaned, thrusting into Brandon’s grip. He didn’t care that Brandon was a guy, or that Brandon’s hard cock was pressing against his lower back. He just wanted to come, and Brandon was such a nice, caring guy.

 

Brandon let go of Samuel’s dick, using both his hands to grab Samuel’s legs and lift them up. He pulled Samuel’s legs apart, hooking them over his own, forcing Samuel to stay like this, with his thighs spread wide. “Here, much easier now,” Brandon murmured, both hands sliding up Samuel’s thighs now. One began stroking his hard cock, the other fondled his balls.

 

Samuel moaned and whimpered in Brandon’s grip. “Sir, please,” he muttered. “Please, I wanna come!”

 

“Not yet, Sammy,” Brandon told him.

 

“Mind if I join?”

 

Samuel looked up and saw it was one of the guys Brandon had talked to earlier. He was a tall, muscular blond with a barrel chest, and he was already shrugging off his bathrobe.

 

“Sure, Kevin, slide right in. I’m just having some fun with Sammy here,” Brandon told him.

 

Samuel blushed as Kevin stepped into the hot tub as well. His flaccid cock was impressive too. Like Brandon’s, it was bigger than Samuel’s. “H-hi,” he managed. How much would Kevin be able to see of what Brandon was doing to him?

 

Kevin smiled as he sat down opposite them. “What a nice boy you have there, Brandon.”

 

“I sure do.” Brandon pushed Samuel forward. “Get up, Sammy. Show Kevin how pretty you are.”

 

Samuel stood up in the hot tub, blushing when he realized that the water came to his mid-thighs. His raging hard-on was fully exposed to Kevin and anyone else who happened to be looking their way.

 

Kevin sat back, smiling. “Turn around for me, boy.”

 

“Show Kevin how pretty your butt is,” Brandon told him.

 

Samuel turned around slowly, facing Brandon. He wondered if Kevin agreed that it was a pretty ass.

 

“Now, spread your ass cheeks,” Brandon told him, smiling up at Samuel. “Show Kevin your pretty pink virgin hole.”

 

Samuel brought his hands to his bubble butt, and did as he was told. His face felt like it was on fire. He wasn’t just showing his hole to Kevin, but to anyone else who was looking in their direction, and right now it felt like every guy here was looking at him.

 

“A virgin?” Kevin asked. “Really?”

 

Samuel flinched when he felt a hand run up the back of his thigh. “Hey!”

 

“Ah, Sammy, let Kevin touch you, it’s fine. You can stop spreading your ass cheeks now,” Brandon told him.

 

Samuel let go of his ass, and felt Kevin start to fondle it with his big hands. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Yes, Kevin, Sammy here is a virgin. He’s never even been with a man, right, Sammy?”

 

He shook his head. “No, Sir.” He winced as Kevin squeezed his cheeks hard.

 

“Mmm, you’re a lucky guy, Brandon, finding yourself a pretty virgin like this,” Kevin told him, then gave Samuel a hard slap on the ass.

 

Brandon laughed. “Oh, I know.” He reached out to wrap a hand around Samuel’s cock and began to stroke it.

 

Samuel bit back a moan, and he couldn’t help but thrust into Brandon’s grip. He felt Kevin’s hands on his ass tighten.

 

“Are you playing with him, Brandon?” Kevin asked.

 

“A little bit, yeah,” Brandon replied, looking up at Samuel. “Don’t be quiet, boy. Let me know how much you’re enjoying it.”

 

Samuel didn’t want to open his mouth, didn’t want to let Kevin or anyone else hear his moans, but Brandon had asked him to, so he did. He opened his mouth a little, and moaned as Brandon tightened his grip. Oh yes, it felt so good. He moaned again, his face red. How many guys were hearing him moan? How many were watching Kevin squeeze his ass while Brandon was stroking his cock?

 

“Are you gonna share him?” Kevin asked, his fingers sliding closer to Samuel’s asshole, stroking across it.

 

“Oh yes, of course,” Brandon replied. “Come sit down, Sammy. That’s right, in my lap like a good boy.”

 

Samuel was relieved to be sinking back down into the water, back into Brandon’s lap. He could see plenty of guys glance in their direction. He let out a happy sigh when Brandon wrapped one arm around Samuel’s waist as he sat down. He gasped when Brandon used his other hand to pinch and pull on Samuel’s nipples.

 

“He’s so sensitive too, from the treatments he’s had. He’ll get a massage at three o’clock in the Rose Room.”

 

“Oh really?” Kevin asked, smirking. “Is that when you were gonna share him, or…”

 

“That’s the plan, yes,” Brandon told him, still playing with Samuel’s nipples. “Anyone is welcome, but at a price.”

 

“Uhm, what?” Samuel asked. What was Brandon talking about? Sharing him?

 

“What price?” Kevin asked, ignoring Samuel.

 

“Oh, I agreed to pay for Sammy’s treatments,” Brandon explained, using the hand he had wrapped around Samuel’s waist to stroke his cock. “About four thousand bucks. Sammy has agreed to pay me back, like a good boy, so I figured I’d offer him the chance to make some money.”

 

Samuel was starting to feel confused. “Sir? What do you mean?” He moaned softly as Brandon’s fingers caressed the head of his hard cock.

 

“I mean, boy, that I’ll be charging Kevin and any other guy who wants a piece of you. The Rose Room is booked for an hour anyway, you can service a dozen guys in that time,” Brandon told him.

 

Samuel turned his head to stare at him. “Service?” he managed. No, surely Brandon didn’t mean what Samuel thought he meant. He couldn’t. He wasn’t gay!

 

“Yes, boy. They can use your mouth or your pretty asshole. Mmm, I’ll use both myself, first, to see what I can charge.” He grinned at Kevin. “He’s a virgin, so it won’t be _too_ much, but at least his hole will be nice and tight.”

 

Samuel shook his head. No, Brandon couldn’t be serious. He was talking about – about fucking Samuel and then using him like a whore, letting other guys pay to fuck him. There was no way Samuel was gonna go along with that.

 

Kevin laughed. “Looks like someone disagrees, Brandon.” He got out of the hot tub. “Have fun with that.”

 

“I won’t do it,” Samuel said, trying to get out of Brandon’s grip, but his arms were tight around Samuel. “Let me go!”

 

The hand Brandon had wrapped around his chest quickly slid up to cover Samuel’s mouth. “Calm down, boy,” he said. “I said, calm down!”

 

Samuel whimpered, and his body stayed still. His heart was racing and while part of him was feeling calm, another part of him was screaming in anger. Brandon couldn’t do this to him!

 

“That’s it,” Brandon said, whispering in his ear. He kept Samuel’s mouth covered with one hand, and used the other to stroke his cock. “You like this, boy, don’t you? Like it when I play with your cock?”

 

Samuel nodded. Yes, he did like that very much. He’d been feeling horny for ages, and really wanted to come, but the idea of Brandon fucking him… no way.

 

“Yes, pretty little sluts like you always do,” Brandon murmured.

 

Samuel started to struggle again. He wasn’t some gay slut!

 

“Calm down,” Brandon told him firmly, tightening his grip on Samuel’s cock until it hurt. “I’ve been nice and gentle with you so far, Sammy, but I can be mean if that’s what you need.”

 

Samuel remained quiet and stayed still.

 

“Now, boy, relax and let me take care of you. Just calm down and relax,” Brandon told him. He lowered his hand, resting it against Samuel’s jaw. “Stay quiet, there’s a good boy. Let me take care of you.”

 

Samuel relaxed, letting Brandon turn his head, lowering it until his face was pressed against Brandon’s armpit. The strong, musky scent of sweat made him feel lightheaded, and he closed his eyes as Brandon kept him in place.

 

“That’s right, take a few deep breaths, boy. Reminds you what your place is, right? You want to obey me. You want to please me. You’re just a pretty little slut, and your only use is servicing real men like me,” Brandon told him. “Mmm, I’m gonna enjoy fucking you, Sammy. Gonna enjoy feeding you my big cock. And you’re gonna enjoy it too, aren’t you? Because pretty sluts like you _love_ sucking dick and being fucked. You can’t get enough of it.”

 

Samuel could only groan softly. There was something wrong with what Brandon was saying, but no, it couldn’t be. Brandon was right. Brandon was always right about everything. Then, Brandon pushed him up, and Samuel staggered to his feet. He blinked, still a little dazed. “Huh?”

 

Brandon smiled at him as he got up too. “It’s time for your massage, Sammy. Come on. Put your towel back on, and be quiet.”

 

Samuel nodded, getting out of the hot tub and wrapping the tiny towel around his waist. His cock was aching as the towel rubbed against it, but Brandon had told him to wear it. “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled, still unsteady on his feet.

 

Brandon put his bathrobe back on, and wrapped his arm around Samuel’s waist. “There, there. You’ll get to lie down soon, boy.” He laughed. “Well, kneel down, really.”

 

Samuel leaned against Brandon as they walked. He was getting a massage. That would be nice. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, though. There was something different about the massage. Something wrong. Something Samuel didn’t like.

 

But Brandon was leading him and Brandon knew what was right for him. Samuel followed Brandon inside the beauty centre. His thoughts were still sluggish, and he was struggling to think of more than walking and staying close to Brandon, but his mind was clearing a little now.

 

“What’s – What’s the massage gonna be like?” he asked, his words slurred like he’d been drinking.

 

“It’ll be wonderful,” Brandon assured him. “I’m gonna enjoy it very much.”

 

Samuel blinked. “But I was getting the massage?”

 

Brandon laughed, patting his waist. “You’re definitely gonna get it, Sammy.”

 

“Oh, okay.” But a feeling of unease was creeping up on him as Brandon led him inside a smaller room. There was a massage table here, and one of the spa’s chairs. A young man in the spa’s white uniform was already waiting for them. A white bathrobe was hanging from the coat hook on the wall, left behind by a previous client.

 

“Hello,” the young man said, holding his hand out for Samuel to shake, then frowned when Samuel didn’t shake it. “Is he okay?”

 

Brandon helped Samuel sit down on the massage table. “He’s just a little overheated from the sauna, poor thing,” he told the spa employee. “It’s his first time. You know, I don’t think a massage is a good idea for him right now, but can we use this room anyway? I just want to make sure my friend here is all right.”

 

“Oh, of course!” the spa employee said, smiling. “I’ll get you some water.” He went over to the bathroom counter on the other side of the room, and filled a glass. “Sir?” he asked, holding the glass out to Samuel.

 

Samuel blinked, and accepted it. “Thanks,” he managed.

 

“Drink up, Sammy,” Brandon urged him, smiling as Samuel started to drink. He turned to the spa employee. “Thank you so much. We’ll just stay here until he feels better.”

 

The spa employee nodded. “Well, the room is booked for the next hour, so you won’t be disturbed.”

 

“Can I book it for two hours?” Brandon asked. “You know, just to be sure Sammy is feeling all right.” He was rubbing Samuel’s back now.

 

Samuel finished his glass, and gave it to Brandon. “All right,” he mumbled.

 

“Of course, sir,” the spa employee said, then eyed Samuel. “But I will have to charge you the cost of another massage, since we can’t use this room for one.”

 

“Certainly. Put it on my account,” Brandon said, and gave the spa employee his details.

 

The spa employee left, and Brandon smiled down at Samuel.

 

“Alone at last, boy,” Brandon murmured, looking Samuel up and down. “Get down on your knees, now.”

 

Samuel slid down to the floor, kneeling down in front of Brandon. “Sir?”

 

“Take off your towel. You won’t be needing that anymore today.”

 

He handed the towel over to Brandon, who slung it over his shoulder.

 

“Stay here.”

 

Samuel watched Brandon walk over to the bathroom counter, picking up various tubes and bottles. He came back holding one of them.

 

“They don’t have proper lube, but this massage oil will work too,” Brandon told him, sliding the tube in the pocket of his bathrobe. He opened his bathrobe, his half-hard cock right in front of Samuel’s face. “Now, be a good boy and suck my cock, Sammy.”

 

Samuel opened his mouth and leaned in, but froze before he could wrap his lips around it. No, he wasn’t gay, and he didn’t suck cock!

 

Brandon sighed. “Sammy, this is taking too long.” He put his hand on the back of Samuel’s head, pushing him forward, burying his face in Brandon’s groin. “You want to be a good, obedient boy, don’t you?”

 

Samuel groaned. He could smell the musky scent of Brandon’s cock and balls, the man’s cock pressed against his smooth cheek. He rubbed his face against Brandon’s groin, feeling lightheaded again. This was what Brandon wanted, so this is what he should do. He opened his mouth, licking Brandon’s cock. It tasted weird, but Brandon’s hand started to stroke the back of his head, which felt nice.

 

“That’s it, good boy,” Brandon murmured. “Open your mouth, boy. Show me those pretty cock-sucking lips of yours.”

 

A part of Samuel flinched at those words. He didn’t have cock-sucking lips! He opened his mouth obediently, wrapping his lips around Brandon’s cock. It felt weird, having his mouth full like that, but Brandon pushed his head forward, sliding his cock deeper into Samuel’s mouth.

 

“Relax, boy, just make sure to breathe in deep through your nose,” Brandon told him. “And relax, boy. Calm down. This is where you belong, Sammy. On your knees.”

 

Samuel tried to nod. Yes, this was right. His nose was brushing against Brandon’s pubic hair, and he gagged around the head of his cock. It felt weird, but this was where he belonged. He looked up at Brandon, at his magnificent body.

 

“Good boy,” Brandon murmured, thrusting his hips back and forth, keeping Samuel’s head in one place. “Yes, enjoy it. Enjoy sucking cock, Sammy. It gives you pleasure to service me, to service men like this.”

 

It did. Samuel liked giving Brandon pleasure, and it made his cock jerk impatiently. He wrapped one hand around it, starting to stroke it, and moaned around Brandon’s cock.

 

Brandon pulled on his hair. “Ah, no, Sammy! You do not get to jerk yourself off. Bad boy.”

 

Samuel whimpered. He didn’t to be bad.

 

“Hands behind your back. Now,” Brandon told him.

 

Samuel immediately complied, and looked up at Brandon pleadingly.

 

Brandon smiled back down at him. “That’s my good boy.” He groaned, pushing his cock deeper, making Samuel gag around it. “Mmm, with some more practice we might make a decent cocksucker out of you eventually.”

 

Was he not doing a good job already? Samuel moaned, trying to take Brandon’s cock deeper, and gagging again. He could feel the drool escape from his lips.

 

“It’s okay.” Brandon patted him on the head. “This is your first time sucking a real man’s cock. I will make sure you will get plenty of practice and make you a great cock-sucker. You will enjoy that, Sammy. You will want to be good at sucking cock.”

 

Samuel nodded, moaning around Brandon’s thick cock. Yes, he wanted to be good at sucking cock. He wanted to be good at pleasing Brandon.

 

Brandon groaned, thrusting in hard. “Mmm, I’m gonna come soon, boy. I’m gonna come on your face, mark you with my come. You will enjoy that, Sammy. You will like being covered with another man’s come.”

 

Samuel moaned around Brandon’s cock. Yes, he did want that. He wanted Brandon to come on his face.

 

Brandon pulled out of Samuel’s mouth, making Samuel’s gasp. Then, Brandon wrapped his free hand around his cock, jerking himself off as he kept Samuel’s head in place with his other hand. “You’re a cockslut,” he grunted. “Say it, boy.”

 

“I’m – I’m a – I’m a cockslut?” he managed. It was like part of him didn’t want to say it.

 

“Again,” Brandon told him. “Say it.”

 

“I’m a – I’m a cockslut,” he said, staring at Brandon’s cock.

 

Brandon groaned above him, jerking himself off faster. “Mmm, I don’t believe you, boy. Convince me. Convince me you’re a cockslut.”

 

Samuel whimpered. The part that didn’t want to say it was growing stronger, but he really wanted to obey Brandon. “I’m a cockslut!” he yelled.

 

“Good boy,” Brandon grunted, grinning down at him. “Good boy!” His hand sped up, and so did his groans, and his cock twitched as a thick jet of come erupted from it, landing on Samuel’s cheeks.

 

He felt it drip down his chin, and another thick jet landed on his neck and his other cheek. Part of him felt humiliated, but a bigger part of him felt pleased that Brandon was satisfied.

 

Brandon let go of him, stepping back and looking at him. “Mm, come is a good look on you, boy. Just leave it like that. Now, get down on all fours and turn that pretty bubble butt towards me.”

 

Samuel did as he was told, even as part of him was trying to fight it. No, he shouldn’t do this. Brandon was about to fuck him, and he didn’t want to be fucked!

 

Brandon’s hands were on his ass, massaging and stroking him, and Samuel moaned, pushing back. It felt so good to have his ass touched. Brandon chuckled. “That’s right, you like this, Sammy. You like having your ass fondled.” He gave Samuel’s ass cheeks a firm squeeze. “Mmm, I bet that virgin hole of yours is so tight!”

 

He whimpered as Brandon’s hands left his ass, and heard him open the cap on the tube. Soon, he felt slick fingers rub across his asshole, and he flinched. He was gonna get fucked, and that was bad! He wasn’t gay!

 

Brandon slapped his ass hard. “Stay still, Sammy!” he said firmly. “Relax and calm down. You want to get fucked.” He pushed two fingers inside of Samuel. “That’s it, let me prepare you for my cock, boy.”

 

Samuel kept whimpering, even as he stayed in place. He didn’t know how to feel. It felt good to have his ass played with, but he knew that Brandon wanted more. Brandon wanted to fuck him, and Samuel didn’t want that, even as he was pushing his ass back, wanting more than just fingers crooking inside of him.

 

“Mmm, I look forward to burying my cock deep inside of you, boy, filling you up like the slut you are,” Brandon told him, pushing another finger. “You’re craving it, boy. You need to be filled up with cock.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned, even as he shook his head. He wanted to obey, but part of him was fighting it. He tried to move forward, away from Brandon’s fingers.

 

Brandon leaned forward, and wrapped one hand around Samuel’s neck, pulling him back onto his knees. His fingers slipped out of Samuel’s ass. “Stop resisting me, boy,” he said, pushing Samuel’s face to his armpits. “Obey me, slut.”

 

Samuel groaned, feeling lightheaded again, rubbing his face against Brandon’s armpit. He was pushed down to all fours again, but he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up and fell onto his elbows.

 

Brandon chuckled. “Good boy. You’re ready for my cock.”

 

Samuel whimpered when he felt Brandon’s thick cock press between his cheeks, rubbing up and down and across his sensitive hole. Yes, he was ready for Brandon’s cock.

 

Brandon pulled back, and pushed the tip of his cock against Samuel’s hole. He pushed hard, forcing Samuel’s hole to open.

 

Samuel groaned in pain as Brandon forced his way inside. “Hurts,” he managed. “Hurts!”

 

Brandon ignored him. “It’ll feel good soon, boy,” he grunted, and kept pushing. “Stay still and relax.”

 

Samuel did as he was told, relaxing, and found that Brandon’s cock slid in easier now. “Hurts,” he mumbled. Even though it was a little easier, Brandon’s cock was still thick and massive.

 

“Enjoy it, boy. Enjoy the feeling of a real man’s cock inside of you,” Brandon told him, still pushing in relentlessly. “Mmm, you feel so tight, Sammy. You have an ass made to be fucked.”

 

Samuel smiled at that. He was making Brandon happy! “Good,” he managed. His brain was still sluggish, his thoughts coming slowly.

 

Brandon kept pushing forward, occasionally pulling back a little to thrust back in sharply, making Samuel cry out in shock and pain. “Take it, boy,” he muttered. “Mmm, your ass looks good with my cock buried inside.”

 

Samuel hung his head, groaning. His own cock was still hard and aching, but he wasn’t allowed to touch it, and he couldn’t, even he had been allowed. “Sir,” he whimpered.

 

Brandon ignored him, pulling back an inch only to thrust back in hard and deep. He did it again and again, until his balls slapped loudly against Samuel’s ass. “There, boy. You’re all filled up. Feels good, doesn’t it.”

 

Samuel nodded. If he ignored the pain, it did feel good. He groaned when Brandon began to fuck him hard, thrusting into him and trying to bury himself deeper. His balls kept slapping against Brandon’s ass.

 

“I want you to come, boy,” Brandon told him. “I want you to come while I fuck you. I want you to enjoy being fucked. I want you to enjoy being filled with a big, thick cock, Sammy.” He leaned forward, and wrapped his hand around Samuel’s cock.  “See, you’re still hard. You like being fucked like a little cockslut.”

 

Samuel whimpered. He wasn’t a cockslut, but Brandon was right. He liked this. He enjoyed the feeling of Brandon’s cock sliding in and out, liked being filled. He thrust into Brandon’s grip, rocking his hips.

 

“That’s right, fuck yourself on my cock, boy,” Brandon said, groaning in pleasure. “All good sluts do, and you’re a good slut.”

 

He shook his head, even as he kept thrusting into Brandon’s hand. He just wanted to come and please Brandon, it didn’t make him a slut.

 

“Come for me, boy,” Brandon told him. “Show me how much you like being my slut. Come for me. Come for me, Sammy.”

 

Samuel shuddered and came, his cock jerking in Brandon’s hands. His come hit the floor, and he moaned in pleasure. Oh God, he had never had an orgasm this intense, making him white out and see stars.

 

Brandon kept fucking him, grunting as he let go of Samuel’s cock. His hands were tight on Samuel’s hips and his thrusts became even harder and faster.

 

Samuel was just coming down from his amazing orgasm when Brandon buried himself deep and grunted as he came. Samuel could feel the come fill him up, and he moaned softly. His ass was so sensitive.

 

Brandon slid out and gave him a slap on the ass. “Come here, Sammy,” he said, grabbing Samuel’s arm and pulling him over to the massage table. “Sit here, on your knees. Good boy.”

 

Samuel let Brandon move him into position on the floor. “Sir,” he whimpered. He just wanted to rest.

 

Brandon ignored him, pulling the belt from his own robe and the spare one that was hanging from the coat hook next to the bathroom cabinets. “Sit still, boy. Hands behind your back.”

 

Samuel did as he was told, and frowned as he felt the coarse belt wrap around his wrists. “Sir?” he asked, turning his head. Brandon was tying his hands behind his back. “Huh?”

 

“Just making sure you behave while I’m away for a bit, Sammy,” Brandon told him, smiling at him as he ruffled Samuel’s hair. He wrapped the other belt around Samuel’s neck twice, like a collar, then tied the ends of the belt to one of the legs of the massage table. “There you go. Now you can’t get away or escape.” He grinned. “I wonder if I’ll be away long enough for your head to clear a little, but if it does, I look forward to reminding you of what you are. You’re a cockslut, Sammy. You’re my cockslut, ready to do with as I please. Isn’t that right?”

 

Samuel nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he mumbled. He could feel the come drip from his ass and down his thighs. The belt was chafing around his neck, but if Brandon wanted it there, he was okay with it.

 

Brandon smiled. “I’m just gonna head out and tell some of my friends here that you’re ready to be used. At a price, of course.” He chuckled. “Gotta get that debt taken care off, Sammy! I’ll make sure to tell plenty of guys that they can use your mouth or ass.” He ran his hand through Samuel’s hair. “You think about that, Sammy, while I’m gone. You think about those big, strong men I’m gonna bring back, and you think about hard they’re gonna fuck you.”

 

Samuel blinked up at him. “Yes, Sir.” His mind was still reeling from the amazing orgasm.

 

“I’ll be back soon, Sammy,” he promised.

 

Samuel watched him go, and sighed. He hoped Brandon was gonna come back soon. He shifted on his knees to get more comfortable. Mmm, that had been a good orgasm. He hoped he would get another one. He was already feeling really horny, and his cock was hardening again.

 

As the pleasure faded, the angry part of him was slowly starting to come back. The part that wanted to get out of here. The part that hadn’t enjoyed being fucked.

 

But it had felt so good, being on his knees before Brandon and being filled with his big cock. It was right.

 

But he wasn’t gay! He liked girls, not big, strong men like Brandon. He liked pussy, not thick cocks. He wanted to fuck, not be fucked until he had an amazing orgasm.

 

He shook his head. What was he thinking? He wanted to obey Brandon! Obeying Brandon felt good.

 

The angry part stayed angry. That part insisted that he wouldn’t be whored out to guys, that he would escape this place. That part insisted that something was wrong, that he had been turned into a smooth, hairless, pretty boy who would obey studs like Brandon. And he had to get out.

 

Samuel gasped as that part grew stronger, pushing away the pleasure and desire to obey. He could remember more clearly now. How he hadn’t wanted his hair to be removed, how he had been conditioned to obey through hypnotic music and aromatherapy. How every time he tried to argue back, Brandon ordered him to obey, his dominance overriding Samuel’s willpower.

 

His cheeks reddened as he remembered how Brandon had ordered him to expose himself to his friend Kevin in the hot tub, along with anyone else who had been looking. And he had done it! He had turned around, spread his ass cheeks like a little slave, obeying Brandon’s orders.

 

And whenever he had disobeyed, Brandon had pushed him into his armpits or groin, making him smell the sweat so he would obey. Brandon knew exactly what effects the treatments had had on Samuel, and was abusing it.

 

But Brandon was also paying off his treatments, and expected Samuel to pay him back. What would happen if Samuel escaped?

 

He bit his lip, worrying over Brandon’s anger, then grunted in annoyance. Fuck it, that guy had just fucked his ass and mouth. Brandon was lucky if Samuel didn’t sue his ass.

 

He squirmed, trying to get his hands on the knot of the belt, trying to free himself. He grunted, trying to turn and see, and feeling the chafe of the belt around his neck. Fucking hell, he had been tied up like a sex-slave, and he had let Brandon do it!

 

He used his nails and fingers to loosen the knot, pulling until it got looser and looser, and he groaned with relief when he pulled his wrists free. He immediately set to work on the knot around the massage table. Soon, he would be free, and he would get out of here, and he wouldn’t be some pervert’s whore.

 

He undid the knot, and got up to his feet, his legs shaking. He looked down at himself, pulling a face at his smooth, hairless body. Ugh, he couldn’t wait to be back to his normal self. He grabbed the spare bathrobe from the hook on the wall, pulling it around himself. It felt good to be covered up again, even if he was still feeling horny and his cock was half-erect.

 

He opened the door and peered out, but was greeted by the sight of Brandon marching over to him, four guys behind him. “No,” he whimpered, stepping back into the room. “No, this isn’t fair.”

 

Brandon stepped into the room, along with the four guys. They were like Brandon, broad and taller than Samuel, oozing dominance. The last one, Kevin, closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

 

“Oh, Sammy,” Brandon told him. “Did you manage to free yourself?” He gestured for the other three guys to join him. Brandon crowded Samuel against the massage table, the other three guys surrounding Samuel.

 

Samuel groaned. He could smell their sweat, and whimpered at their stern glares. “Let me go,” he muttered weakly, part of him already giving in. There were so many of them. So many dominant studs. Why was he fighting back?

 

“No, boy,” Brandon said, pushing Samuel down onto the massage table, making him lie on his back. He pulled the bathrobe out of the way, showing off Samuel’s naked body. “Just relax.” The massage table was at groin height, giving Samuel a good look at their hard cocks as they shrugged off their own bathrobes.

 

Samuel whimpered as he felt hands on his legs and thighs, touching his stomach. “Please!”  He gasped as one of the guys pushed his legs apart and two other hands grabbed him by the ankles, keeping his legs spread. He glanced up to see the men smirk at him as they looked their fill of his body.

 

“Mm, you were right, Brandon, this is a pretty one,” one of them murmured, stroking Samuel’s inner thigh. “And look, he’s getting hard.”

 

“Yeah, I gave him one of the pink smoothies to help things along, but I’m pretty sure Sammy is a massive slut anyway,” Brandon replied, laughing. He reached out to pinch one of Samuel’s nipples, making him gasp. “See? Such a sensitive boy.”

 

“No,” Samuel murmured, shaking his head. No, he was supposed to get out of here. But why? He couldn’t remember why. And these men, they were so big and strong, holding him down and stroking him. He was too weak to fight them. He shouldn’t fight them.

 

One of the men started stroking Samuel’s chest, following Brandon’s example and pinching and pulling on his nipples until Samuel was gasping and groaning. Another man had wrapped his big hand around Samuel’s cock and was pumping it to full hardness.

 

Samuel moaned. He was aching and thrusting into the stranger’s grip, wanting to come.

 

“Now, gentlemen, since Sammy’s first time sucking dick was, oh, ten minutes ago, and since his first time being fucked only five minutes ago, I won’t charge you too much to use him,” Brandon explained. He stood by Samuel’s head, his hand on Samuel’s cheek, turning his head to the side so he was facing Brandon’s groin.

 

Dimly, Samuel understood what Brandon was doing. His musky scent would keep Samuel docile, in case the presence of the four other men wasn’t enough. He moaned, feeling lightheaded and dazed.

 

“How much, then? You said you’d paid like four thousand for him?” the man pinching Samuel’s nipples replied. “For his treatments?”

 

“Yeah, and then a little extra on top of that so we could have this room for two hours,” Brandon replied. He smiled down at Brandon. “I’ll add it to your debt, Sammy.”

 

Samuel just nodded, moaning softly.

 

“Mmm, what a good little bitch,” the man stroking Samuel’s cock said. “I have got to get me a boy who’s had the Twink Special.”

 

“Oh, this isn’t _just_ the Twink Special,” Brandon said, stroking Samuel’s face. “Remember, he also had the hypno-music and the special aromatherapy. Why do you think I asked you all to sit in the sauna for a little bit? He’s _very_ responsive to sweat right now, and we need him at his most obedient if we want to make good use of him.”

 

Samuel closed his eyes. There were hands everywhere, stroking his thighs and balls and cock, his chest and nipples, and he loved the attention. It felt good being touched and petted like this.

 

“So, how much are you charging us?” one of the men asked.

 

“Ten bucks a go,” Brandon replied, and the men all laughed.

 

“Oh, come on,” one of them said. “That cheap?”

 

Samuel gasped, feeling someone tug his balls. Ten bucks was cheap. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He didn’t want to be whored out, but if Brandon did it, it was fine, right? But surely he should be worth more than ten bucks?

 

“Like I said, he’s not very experienced, although his asshole is nice and tight,” Brandon said. “But mostly, I don’t want him to clear his debt _too_ soon, if you catch my drift.”

 

“Don’t blame you!” a deep male voice said, and they all laughed at that.

 

Brandon grabbed Samuel’s shoulders, and pulled him up the massage table until his head was no longer resting on the massage table, but hanging down. “Who wants his mouth?”

 

“Mmm, those pretty cock-sucking lips? Sure, I’ll take him,”

 

“I’m keeping a tab here, John, so you better have the money ready afterwards,” Brandon said. He gave Samuel a final pat on the cheek, then stepped back.

 

Samuel whimpered, reaching for Brandon, then tried to focus on John, who was moving to stand in front of him. Samuel’s vantage point was weird, with his head hanging upside down, but he got a good look at John’s heavy balls and thick cock.

 

“Open your mouth, slut,” John told him, his balls brushing Samuel’s forehead.

 

Samuel did as he was told, even as a part of him was yelling at him that this was wrong. But how could this be wrong? John was a real man and had told him to open his mouth. Samuel had to obey. He gagged around John’s cock as it slid down his throat. The odd angle really wasn’t helping.

 

“See what I mean?” Brandon said. “Sammy still has a gag reflex. Maybe you can help him with that.”

 

“Is it okay if one of us fucks him? I mean, he’s lying here anyway,” one of the other guys said.

 

“Sure thing, Bill. Feel free to fuck him good. He can use the practice,” Brandon said.

 

Samuel struggled to breathe as he felt his legs spread wider and his knees pushed to his chest. John’s cock was still down his throat, filling his mouth, and his nose was filled with the scent of the man’s balls. He had his eyes closed, and was drooling around John’s cock. He moaned softly as he felt slick fingers enter his asshole, and moments later a cock thrust in deep.

 

The sharp pain broke through the haze in his brain, and he whimpered around the cock in his mouth, but even that pain faded and Samuel was feeling lightheaded again, like he was floating on pleasure. Having all these men touch him felt great, and his own cock was achingly hard. It was good to obey them, good to pleasure them.

 

“Look at him, getting hard! Hey, Brandon, is he allowed to come?” one of the man asked.

 

“Sure, Sammy can come as often as he likes. He’s been a bad boy today, but then, this is his first day as a submissive cockslut. He still has a lot to learn,” Brandon explained. “I’ve been nice and gentle with him so far.”

 

Samuel groaned. Something about Brandon’s words didn’t sit well with him. He wasn’t a submissive cockslut, right? He remembered standing up to Brandon a few times. But Brandon was right. He had been nice and gentle with Samuel, correcting his behaviour, making sure that Samuel knew his place.

 

“Mmm,” John groaned above him, thrusting in and out of his mouth, forcing his cock down Samuel’s throat. “I see what you mean about the gagging, but he’s not so bad. Bit sloppy, though.”

 

Samuel moaned as Bill kept thrusting into his ass, his thick cock filling Samuel’s ass. “That might be me!” Bill called out. “His ass is so tight, man, you gotta try this.”

 

Samuel whimpered as both men kept fucking him, thrusting in and out, using his body for their own pleasure. No one was touching his cock, but that was fine.

 

“Good boy,” Brandon told him. “That’s right, Sammy. This is what you’re meant for, letting men use your mouth and ass. Letting them watch you get fucked. That’s all pretty sluts like you are good for, Sammy. Getting fucked and servicing real men like us.”

 

The cock in his mouth started to jerk, and soon John came down his throat. Samuel was unable to swallow it all down, gagging and choking, and come was spilling from his lips and down his face. John laughed, wiping his cock across Samuel’s face once he had finished. “Not bad, boy,” John told him, then stepped back.

 

Bill’s thrusts grew faster, and his grunts deeper as he was fucking Samuel harder. “You have an ass made for fucking, slut,” Bill told him, glaring down at Samuel. “So fucking tight, mmm, you’re loving this, aren’t you?”

 

“Uh huh,” Samuel managed, and moaned. He was still feeling out of it, but he could feel the pleasure rush through him.

 

Bill fucked him even harder, his grip on Samuel’s hips tightening, and eventually he slammed deep inside Samuel as he came.

 

He pulled out, pulling Samuel with him until his head was resting on the massage table again.

 

“Look at that,” Kevin said, moving forward. “Awww, he’s all fucked out.”

 

Samuel blinked up at him, trying to focus on Kevin. “Mmm?” Was he supposed to do something?

 

One of the men laughed. “What did you do, give him the Bimbo Treatment as well or something? He looks so dumb, glassy look in his eyes.”

 

Brandon leaned closer to look down at him. “No, Simon, I think he’s just overwhelmed. I mean, he’s primed to obey dominant, sweaty men, and there’s five of us.” He frowned. “Maybe asking you guys to sit in the sauna for a few minutes was overkill, but then, he had been struggling and fighting back.”

 

John clapped Brandon on the back. “Hey, better safe than sorry, right? You don’t wanna start a gangbang on some guy who’s just gonna keep fighting the whole time.”

 

“I don’t know,” Bill said, eyeing Samuel. “I like a bit of spirit in my boys…”

 

Samuel tried to sit up. The way they were talking about him as if he wasn’t even there was weird. They weren’t supposed to do that.

 

Brandon helped him to get off the massage table, standing amongst them. “Don’t say that too loudly, Bill, Sammy might take it as an order. We don’t want to give him conflicting orders. You know what happens to poor boys when we do.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, they start crying and blubbering everywhere,” Bill grumbled. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna complain about some pretty boy come-slut not being feisty enough. He’s yours, after all.”

 

“Exactly,” Brandon said, patting his face. “Now, be a good boy and get on your hands and knees, Sammy. Time for another round.”

 

Samuel sank down to his knees, letting someone pull the bathrobe off of him. He looked up at the men, then at their cocks. He leaned forward, reaching for one of them at random. He was here to suck them off, right?

 

“Mmm, good boy,” the guy said, thrusting forward. “Look at that, didn’t even need to ask him to suck my dick. He’s a natural slut.”

 

He felt a hand glide through his hair. “That he is,” Brandon murmured, sounding proud.

 

Samuel smiled around Simon’s cock. Brandon was happy with his performance! He leaned forward, trying to take more of the man’s cock in his mouth without gagging. He couldn’t help it, he still gagged every now and then, drooling as he did, but no one really complained.

 

The guy pushed Samuel back, then jerked off and came on his face. “Mmm, he looks even prettier like this,” the man murmured, stroking Samuel’s come-splattered cheek.

 

Samuel pushed onto his hands and knees, then one of the other men briefly fingered his ass before thrusting their cock in. It hurt, but he was told to be quiet and relax, so Samuel did. The pain quickly faded, replaced by pleasure, and soon Samuel was moaning loudly, tilting his hips and pushing back. “Mmm, please!”

 

“Beg for it, slut, beg to be fucked like the whore you are,” the man grunted behind him.

 

“Fuck me!” he cried out, pleased when all the men around him were smiling. “Fuck me, please!”

 

The man slapped his ass. “You’re a whore, say it.”

 

“I’m a whore,” he moaned.

 

Brandon laughed. “You learn quickly, Sammy. Good boy.”

 

He moaned, and then gasped an orgasm hit him hard. It was just as intense as the first, and his cock twitched and jerked as he came. “Oh, oh, Sir, oh!” he moaned, arching his back. “Fuck me!”

 

The man kept fucking him through his orgasm, relentless and hard, and oh, that made it feel even better.

 

Soon, Samuel was filled with his come, and there wasn’t much time for it drip from his ass and down his legs, because another man knelt down behind him to fuck him. Kevin pulled Samuel’s thighs further apart, then pushed his cock straight in.

 

“Mm, no need for lube anymore!” Kevin laughed. “All that come has made him nice and slick.”

 

Samuel groaned. It still hurt a little to have a cock pushed inside of him so quickly, despite this being his fourth dick up his ass so far. His own cock was already springing back to life, half-hard from Kevin’s deep thrusts.

 

Brandon knelt down in front of him, rubbing his cock over Samuel’s face.

 

Samuel opened his mouth automatically, moaning as Brandon pushed his cock deeper. He looked up at Brandon, wanting the man to be proud and pleased.

 

Brandon smiled down at him, stroking his hair. “You want to please me, don’t you, Sammy? You want to be a good boy. You want to be a good cockslut.”

 

Samuel moaned. He wanted all those things, yes!

 

“You like being used and watched,” Brandon continued, thrusting into Samuel’s mouth. “You like being a submissive slutboy to men like us.”

 

Every word sank into Samuel’s brain. It was true. He was a slut and a whore and all those things Brandon said. He loved this. He couldn’t imagine wanting to do anything else. He dimly remembered having done other things, but nothing that felt as good as this.

 

Kevin came first, filling Samuel with another load of come, and then Brandon shoved his cock all the way down Samuel’s throat, making him choke as Brandon came.

 

Samuel lay on his side, exhausted but still eager for more. He whimpered as the two guys knelt down beside him, Bill and John, who had used him on the massage table. He also heard the door open, and watched two other men walk in. They stood back and watched, smirking as they disrobed.

 

“Think he’s ready for double penetration?” John asked, pushing Samuel onto his front and spreading his ass cheeks.

 

“Who cares if he’s ready, let’s just try it,” Bill insisted.

 

John lay down, grabbing Samuel and manhandling him until he was sitting up and straddling John. Bill guided him down onto John’s thick cock, and Samuel slid down it with a moan. Ooh, it was good to be filled with a big, fat cock.

 

He looked around. Kevin, Simon and Brandon were all looking down at him, watching him closely. The two newcomers were watching as well, one of them talking to Brandon. Samuel began to ride John’s cock, rolling his hips, and watched as the men smiled. He began to ride John’s dick faster. He wanted to please them.

 

Bill put his hand on Samuel’s shoulder, stopping him. “Wait, slut. Lean forward. That’s right, let’s see if we can get another dick up that pretty asshole of yours.”

 

Samuel waited, feeling Bill’s hands on his ass, feeling him line up his own thick cock with Samuel’s asshole, then whimpered as Bill started to push in. Oh no, it hurt! It hurt so much, the way that massive cock forced his hole to open even wider.

 

Bill wrapped a hand around his mouth. “Shut up, whore. Relax and take my cock. Your body is for us to use, bitch.”

 

Samuel sobbed, and felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew that was his duty, but it still hurt like hell. He looked up at Brandon, who nodded.

 

“Go on, Sammy, take it. Take his cock like a good boy,” Brandon told him, smirking.

 

Simon and Kevin were jerking off. “He looks good crying,” Simon commented. “Maybe we should give him a good spanking later.”

 

“Or you and I can double-team him,” Kevin suggested. “See if Bill and John loosened him up.”

 

Samuel moaned. Bill was still pushing to get his dick inside of Samuel’s ass, and it hurt like hell. He tried to relax. He had to relax, since his body was here to pleasure these men, and right now he wasn’t pleasuring them.

 

The pain was intense, but eventually, Bill got the head of his cock inside, and continued to push. His hole was forced to stretch wider to fit the rest of Bill’s thick, long cock.

 

Samuel groaned against Bill’s hand as Bill started to fuck him. It hurt so much, having two thick cocks fill him up, one of them still sliding deeper, but he knew there was no point to fighting it. He had to accept it. He was their slut, and they could use him however they liked.

 

Soon, Bill and John found a rhythm, one thrusting in while the other pulled out, making Samuel moan constantly. The pleasure, now that the initial pain had gone, was too much, and he was coming all over John’s body.

 

He dimly heard Brandon praise him for being a good cockslut, and he just whimpered. It felt so good, coming from being fucked like this.

 

Once Bill and John had both come inside of him, Kevin and Simon stood in front of him, telling him to open his mouth wide and get their cocks nice and slick. They tried to push their cocks into his mouth at the same time, and Samuel tried to suck them both and take them as deep as he could.

 

Simon lay underneath him as Samuel slid onto his dick, moaning and whimpering, part of him looking forward to being fucked by both these studs at the same time, but also worried about the pain.

 

“What a good whore you are, Sammy,” Brandon told him, as Kevin pushed his cock inside. “Such a good slut.”

 

Kevin slapped his ass hard a few times. “Very promising.”

 

Samuel moaned, the feeling of two big cocks inside once again overwhelming him. He felt a hand on his cheek, and John or Bill guided his cock to their mouth. Samuel groaned, trying to focus on sucking cock as best as he could while also getting fucked.

 

He lost count of how many times the men fucked him, and how many times he came, and how many guys came walking in to have a go as well. All he knew was the overwhelming need to obey and please them, the overwhelming desire to get fucked, his cock almost constantly hard of half-hard.

 

Eventually, though, it stopped, and he felt himself helped onto the massage table. “Stay here, Sammy,” Brandon told him. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Samuel lay there, his eyes closed. He felt dried-up come all over his face, neck and chest, as well as on his ass. He was exhausted, all fucked-out after having been used so thoroughly. He had never experienced anything like it, such overwhelming, intense orgasms. His body was aching, and he felt tired in a good way.

 

Brandon returned, wearing a bathrobe. “Mmm, I think my boy needs a shower. As much as I like the smell and look of dried-up come on you, I can’t bring you home in such a state.” He helped Samuel sit up.

 

Samuel whimpered as he got up. His legs were sore, and he leaned against Brandon. “Home?” he murmured, feeling confused. They were going home?

 

“Yes, boy, you’re coming home with me. You’ve paid off part of your debt, but not all of it,” Brandon explained, guiding Samuel through the hallway and into a shower area. “So, I’m taking you to my home so you can continue to pay off your debt.”

 

Samuel leaned against the tiles. Right, there was a debt. “How?” he asked, trying to focus on Brandon and standing up.

 

Brandon turned on the shower, aiming the showerhead at Samuel, and running his other hand over Samuel’s skin, helping him get cleaned up. “Mmm, I think I’ll just keep whoring you out,” he said, giving Samuel’s cock a quick stroke. “You’re so good at it.”

 

“Thanks, Sir,” Samuel muttered, glad Brandon was still pleased with him.

 

“Maybe set you up with a laptop and a webcam,” Brandon continued, “so you can be a good little camwhoring bitch too. I’ll bet you’ll get lots of viewers, Sammy.”

 

That was good, probably, although he couldn’t entirely follow what Brandon was saying. His head was starting to feel a little clearer. “I’ll pay you back, Sir,” he muttered. It was important that he pay Brandon back.

 

Brandon grinned, stroking his cheek. “Oh yes, Sammy, you will.” He patted his chest. “Now, in order to be a good slut, you will probably need a few repeat treatments here at the spa, which will increase your debts to me, but I’m sure that you’ll be such a good whore you will have earned back the money in no time. And otherwise, well, you’ll be indebted to me a little longer.” He chuckled.

 

Samuel nodded. “Okay, Sir.” Brandon was so nice, giving him plenty of time to pay him back.

 

“There we go,” Brandon said eventually. “All clean.” He stepped back. “Mmm, you’ll need new clothes too, to show off your new body.” He sighed. “More debt for you, I suppose. But for now, we can get you a t-shirt from the spa centre and one of their bathrobes. That’ll be enough to bring you home, and then we can go shopping.” He smiled at Samuel. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Dressing up in clothes I select for you?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel replied. Whatever Brandon wanted would be fine.

 

“Good boy. I’ll make sure to buy a few CD’s at the spa store with more hypno-music before we leave.” Brandon chuckled. “Can’t have you becoming disobedient! And some incense and scented candles, of course.” He caressed Samuel’s cheek. “Maybe every now and then I’ll let the effects wear off, see if you’ll still fight back. All the more fun to punish you,” he said. “You looked good tied up, but there are always other ways to punish naughty boys.”

 

Samuel shook his head. He didn’t want to be naughty. “I’ll be good, Sir.”

 

Brandon smiled, and patted his cheek. “Oh, you will be, Sammy. You will be. Once I’m done with you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet of Brandon and Samuel, with Samuel getting settled in and already misbehaving.

Samuel was folding the laundry for Brandon when Brandon called out to him. “Sammy, come here!”

“Yes, Sir!” He finished the pair of socks, then left them on the table along with the rest of the laundry. Brandon would let him finish that later.

Samuel entered the bathroom, where Brandon stood next to the shower stall. The older man was wearing a bathrobe, and going by the towel slung over his shoulder, he had been about to take a shower. “Would you like me to join you, Sir?” he asked, about to pull his white tank top over his head.

The top was tight, and a little too short, showing half an inch of bare stomach. When Brandon had given him the top, Samuel had pointed out that it was too small, but Brandon had laughed and told him that was the point. Apart from the tank top he was wearing a jockstrap and a pair of split shorts.

It had been two days since he had come home with Brandon, and Brandon hadn’t yet taken him shopping, so Samuel didn’t have a lot of options clothing-wise.

“No, I do not,” Brandon snapped.

Samuel froze, biting his lip. He was still getting used to living with Brandon, but the past two days had gone well. Brandon had been very kind, paying for Samuel’s treatments and Samuel owed him a lot of money. Samuel didn’t have anywhere else to go – not that he wanted to. He wanted to be with Brandon and make him happy. Brandon was such a stud, Samuel would be foolish to leave. “Sir?”

Brandon moved closer, glaring down at Samuel. “You disobeyed me, didn’t you, slut?”

As usual when Brandon stood so close, Samuel felt the need to get down on his knees. “S-sir?”

Brandon pointed at the walls of the shower stall. “There. I can recognise come when I see it, boy.” 

Samuel blushed. He had taken a shower an hour ago, after Brandon had fucked him. The older man had fucked him hard, but nog long enough for Samuel to come. After Brandon had come, he had pulled out, slapped Samuel’s ass and told him to get cleaned up. When Samuel had pointed out that he hadn’t come himself, Brandon had just laughed, then slapped his ass again.

So, Samuel had jerked off in the shower, thinking about Brandon’s big dick pounding him hard. It hadn’t taken him long, and he had thought that he had washed away all the evidence. Apparently, he had missed a spot. “Sorry, Sir.”

“What did I tell you after bringing you home, boy?”

“You told me a lot of things, Sir,” Samuel mumbled, looking down.

Brandon snorted. “You know what I mean. My rule, boy. My main, basic rule.”

“My body belongs to you,” Samuel said, “including my orgasms.”  

“Exactly. You obey me, Sammy.” Brandon wound his fingers through Samuel’s hair, and gave it a firm tug. “Did I give you permission to jerk off, boy?”

“N-no, Sir,” Samuel managed. “I just – you fucked me and I _really_ wanted to come!”

Brandon pushed him away, shaking his head. “I was clearly too lenient with you on that first day,” he said, “letting you come whenever you wanted, without having to ask. Not anymore.”

Samuel felt a stab of guilt. He knew Brandon didn’t want him to jerk off, but he had done it anyway, and now Brandon was angry.

A small part of him pointed out that he could jerk off whenever he wanted and that Brandon was an asshole.

Brandon watched him, and moved closer again. “You feel bad, don’t you?” he said, and pulled Samuel into his arms, hugging him tight. He ran his fingers through Samuel’s hair again, stroking him gently. “That’s okay, Sammy. You’ll make mistakes. It’s just up to me to punish you for them, isn’t it?”

Samuel nodded. He felt safe in Brandon’s arms, surrounded by his strength, his scent. Brandon knew what was good for him, and if Brandon said he needed punishment, Brandon was right. “Yes, Sir,” he said, nodding against Brandon’s chest.

“Good boy,” Brandon told him, stroking his hair.

Samuel smiled. Brandon was pleased with him!

Brandon pulled away, and smiled down at him. “Turn around and rest your arms on the sink. Let’s punish you straight away.”

Samuel nodded, and did as Brandon told him. Since there was a mirror above the sink, he could see himself and Brandon.

It was still a little weird to see himself in the mirror, with his full lips and more delicate features, not to mention how slender and hairless he now was, thanks to the spa. He looked better this way, though, Brandon had told him so.

Brandon smiled at him, running his hands down Samuel’s back as he bent over. “Mmm, such a pretty boy,” he said, sliding his hands under Samuel’s top and over his smooth back. “I can’t wait to share you again.”

Samuel shivered under his touch. He still remembered what it had been like, to be fucked and used by Brandon’s friends at the spa. It had been overwhelming and amazing, and he could feel himself grow hard at the memory.

Brandon stroked Samuel’s sides, then ran his hands up, briefly pinching and twisting Samuel’s nipples.

Samuel gasped, trying to jerk away.

“Ah, you love it, slut,” Brandon told him, pulling harder.

“Sir!” he whimpered. It hurt, having Brandon pinch his nipples, but Brandon was right. Samuel loved the sharp pain.

Brandon moved his hands down again, running them over Samuel’s shorts, then down his thighs and back up. “Look at you,” he murmured, his eyes down.

Samuel looked at Brandon’s face in the mirror. He smiled at the lust in Brandon’s eyes.

“Such a pretty little slut,” Brandon murmured, his hands on Samuel’s bubble butt, which filled out his shorts. “Made to be fucked, aren’t you?”

He was squirming now, getting hornier and hornier. His cock was hardening in his jockstrap. “Sir, please!” he said. “Fuck me!”

Brandon raised his hand and slapped his ass. “No, boy. You’re being punished.” He smiled as he groped Samuel’s ass. “Ah, the jockstrap? Good choice. Really shows off that cute butt of yours.” He slapped Samuel’s ass again, then pulled the shorts down to his ankles.

Samuel was breathing hard, bowing his head.

Brandon slapped his ass again. “Mm, love how your ass looks in jockstraps,” he said, squeezing both ass cheeks. “So nice and round, just begging to be spanked.”

Samuel gasped when Brandon spanked him again. It hurt, and he winced in pain. “Sir!”

“Oh, does it hurt, boy?” Brandon asked, slapping his ass even harder.

“Ah! Yes, Sir!”

“Good,” Brandon told him. He was grinning as he spanked Samuel again and again. “This is what you get for disobeying me, Sammy.” His fingers ran up and down Samuel’s ass.

Samuel shivered, feeling the heat and the pain radiate through his ass. “Sir,” he whimpered. “Please, I won’t jerk off again.”

“You better not,” Brandon told him. He spanked Samuel a few more times, quick volleys on the same spot until Samuel was sobbing. “You only come with my permission, understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel managed. He glanced up, and saw his own red, flustered face in the mirror. Then he looked at Brandon, who looked pleased and turned on. At least he was making Brandon happy.

“Your ass looks real good right now, slut,” Brandon told him. He was stroking Samuel’s ass again, groping and squeezing until Samuel started squirming. “Nice and red.” Then he laughed, and spanked him a few more times. “Maybe I should buy a cane, just in case you’re bad again.”

“No, please, Sir,” Samuel said, “please, I’ll be good.” He was glad that Brandon liked spanking him, but he didn’t like it himself. It was very painful and his ass was feeling hot.

“You said that before,” Brandon reminded him. He was stroking Samuel’s ass again. “Look how long that lasted.” His touch was light, and Samuel shivered again.

“I promise, Sir, I’ll be good. I won’t jerk off. I won’t come without your permission,” Samuel told him.

“We’ll see, slut,” Brandon said, and kept stroking Samuel’s ass gently.

Samuel whimpered. Now that Brandon wasn’t spanking him, the pain was fading, although his ass still felt very sensitive, and hot.

“I think you could learn to like being spanked,” Brandon told him as he kept petting Samuel’s ass.

Samuel bit his lip. The gentle touches did feel nice on his heated skin, and that heat was spreading to his groin. His cock was still hard.

Brandon slapped his ass, hard, and Samuel gasped. “I said, I think you could learn to like being spanked.”

Samuel nodded. “Yes, Sir. Yes, whatever you want,” he babbled. He still couldn’t believe that the pain was actually feeling kinda nice.

“Which means I’d have to find different punishments for you if you disobey me,” Brandon told him.

“I won’t, Sir!”

Brandon just laughed. “Only a matter of time, boy. Still, I’ll have to get you a nice cock cage.” He moved his hands so he could pull the jockstrap down and play with Samuel’s hard cock. “Mmm, yes, you were enjoying this, weren’t you, slut?”

Samuel moaned, thrusting into Brandon’s grip. “Yes, Sir!”

“I’ll get you a nice cock cage,” Brandon told him. “One that won’t even let you get hard. That’ll teach you not to play with yourself. You need that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir, I do.” Samuel let out a whimper. Brandon knew best, after all. He looked up, meeting Brandon’s eyes in the mirror. Brandon’s eyes were dark were lust.

“Yes, boy, I’ll lock your cock up,” Brandon told him. “Because your cock belongs to me, doesn’t it? Along with the rest of you?” His grip became tight, too tight, and Samuel whimpered in pain.

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel managed. “I belong to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet of Brandon and Samuel, with Samuel getting used to his cock cage, and Brandon filming him while he fucks himself with a dildo.

Samuel’s cock had been caged for two days now. A thick plastic ring behind his balls kept the device in place. There was a slit that allowed him to pee, and it had felt weird doing that those first few times.

The clear, plastic device was a constant reminder that his cock belonged to Brandon. Only Brandon had a key to the little lock on top of it.

“Sammy, come here. Time for your shower.”

Samuel finished drying the plate, then put it in the kitchen cupboard. Ever since Brandon had discovered Samuel had jerked off in the bathroom during his shower, he wasn’t allowed to shower by himself anymore.

Yesterday, Brandon had stood in the bathroom, outside of the shower cubicle, watching Samuel wash himself.

Samuel had argued that he wouldn’t be able to jerk off anyway, so why did Brandon need to be there? Brandon had told him that he could do whatever he liked, and that clearly Samuel needed the constant supervision.

Now, Brandon was fully naked and in the shower cubicle already. The only thing he was wearing was a necklace with the key to Samuel’s cock cage dangling from it. As usual, the sight of the man’s masculine, muscular body and big cock made Samuel horny and eager to please him. There was just something about Brandon that made Samuel want to submit to him. It was only right that a real man like Brandon took care of him.

Samuel stripped out of his tight tank top and running shorts, removing his tiny G-string as well. He joined Brandon, and couldn’t help but compare their bodies. He was slender, his skin smooth and hairless, while Brandon towered over him, with his broad, hairy chest and thick thighs. 

“No complaints that you can do this by yourself, hmm?” Brandon asked, turning the taps.

Water cascaded down his back, and Samuel shook his head. This close, he could smell Brandon’s musky scent. “No, Sir.” This was way better than just having Brandon watch him.

“Let’s get you nice and clean, then. Turn around, hands above your head and against the wall.”

Samuel obeyed immediately, his hands against the cold, wet tiles. He felt a washcloth run down his back, felt Brandon’s big hands stroke and touch him. He whimpered softly when Brandon started washing his legs and thighs, his big fingers stroking his balls lightly.

“What a pretty boy you are,” Brandon murmured, his fingers on Samuel’s ass cheeks, washing them too. “But I see some of the hair is coming back. I’ll have to book you a wax appointment.”

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel replied. He knew how much Brandon liked his smooth, hairless skin. He moaned when he felt Brandon’s fingers circle his hole. His heart pounded in his chest. Would Brandon fuck him in the shower? Brandon hadn’t fucked him since locking Samuel’s cock in a cage, and Samuel wondered what it would feel like.

Brandon told him to turn around, and handed Samuel the washcloth. “Wash yourself,” he said. “I’ll unlock you.”

Samuel washed his chest, watching as Brandon removed the necklace and used the key to open his cock cage. Brandon freed his cock, putting the various parts in the soap dish on the wall. Those touches had Samuel hard and aching in no time, and Brandon laughed.

“Eager boy, aren’t you?” he asked, his fist pumping up and down as it was wrapped around Samuel’s cock.

“Sir,” Samuel whimpered, thrusting forward. It had been two days since his cock had been touched. “Please.”

“You want to come, don’t you?” Brandon asked, and continued to stroke Samuel’s cock. “Insatiable little slut.”

“Yes,” Samuel breathed, rocking his hips. He had stopped washing himself, too busy moaning and enjoying the way Brandon was touching his cock and cradling his balls.

“Say it.”

Samuel moaned, his face flushing. It was still humiliating, calling himself a slut at Brandon’s command. He glanced up at Brandon, who was smiling down at him. “I’m an insatiable slut,” he managed.

“Ah, _little_ slut,” Brandon corrected him, tugging on Samuel’s cock.

Samuel moaned again. “Yes, Sir! I’m an insatiable little slut!” It was true, so why was he so embarrassed? He was insatiable, and little compared to a man like Brandon, and definitely a slut to be acting like this, thrusting into Brandon’s fist and begging him to come. “Please, Sir, let me come! Please!”

Brandon looked down at Samuel’s cock. “Hmm, I’m not sure you’ve earned it, Sammy. Not so soon after jerking off in here.”

Samuel’s breathing was rough now. “Sir, please, I wanna earn it!”

Brandon released his cock. “Ah, don’t touch it,” he said, seeing Samuel’s hands twitch.

It took all of Samuel’s self-control to obey. He had to earn the right to touch himself, to come. “Sir,” he whimpered. His cock was so hard and red, he needed to come.

Brandon watched him, then nodded. “Good boy. The thing is, I’ve had to buy you this cock cage as well now.” He shook his head. “The bills just keep adding up, Sammy.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” He wasn’t sure what that had to do with earning an orgasm.

“So, I’ve decided you’ll be allowed to make some money back this weekend,” Brandon told him. “I’ll invite some guys over to fuck you. Two or three you already met at the spa, and a few others. Ten maximum, I don’t wanna tire you out too much.”

Samuel stared up at him. Brandon was talking about whoring him out. To ten guys in one night, most of whom would be complete strangers. He knew he owed Brandon money for the spa treatment, and Brandon had mentioned whoring him out before, while they’d still been at the spa, but he hadn’t brought it up since.

Something inside of him revolted. He wasn’t a whore. There were others ways to make money. He didn’t need to let ten strangers fuck him in order to pay Brandon back. “No way,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not a whore.”

Brandon narrowed his eyes at him. “You are what I want you to be, Sammy. And this Saturday, you’re gonna be a whore.”

“Nuh uh.” He reached for the door of the shower cubicle, but Brandon was faster.

The taller man pushed Samuel back, up against the cold tiles, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall. “Sammy,” Brandon said, his voice low. “You’re gonna listen to me.”

Samuel was panting, struggling to get out of Brandon’s grip. He wasn’t a whore. It was one thing for Brandon to fuck him, but another for Brandon to whore him out. It was wrong.

“Sammy,” Brandon insisted, pressing his body against Samuel’s, stopping him from moving. “You wanna be a good boy, right? An obedient boy? You wanna obey me, don’t you?”

Samuel shook his head. It was difficult to think with Brandon so close, and his thoughts were sluggish. The angry voice insisting that he wasn’t a whore was growing faint. Why was he struggling? He should listen to Brandon. Brandon knew best. Brandon was such a big, strong man, and he smelled so good. “Sir,” he muttered, closing his eyes.

Brandon held him there for a moment longer. “I haven’t let you listen to some nice music in a while, have I? Or lit the scented candles and incense from the spa?”

Samuel blinked. There was something about the music, something about those candles… but he couldn’t remember what it was. All he could think about was how good it felt to have Brandon’s strong body pressed against his own. “Sir?”

Brandon stepped back, releasing his wrists. “Let’s get dry and I’ll put on some music.” He put on a bathrobe, then opened the door to the bathroom. “Don’t touch yourself while I’m gone, Sammy,” he warned.

Samuel nodded slowly, towelling himself dry. His cock was still half-hard, but Brandon had ordered him not to touch himself. He wrapped the towel around his hips instead, trying to think.

Brandon wanted him to make money, and he thought that whoring Samuel out was best. But surely there had be another way? He had to talk to Brandon about it. He was sure they could come to an agreement.

Piano music drifted in from the hallway, the same Samuel had listened to in the spa, and he felt himself relax. Yes, things would be fine.

He was about to step into the hallway when Brandon returned. “Much better,” he told Samuel.

“Yes, Sir.” Samuel really liked the piano music.

Brandon removed his towel, and frowned at Samuel’s cock. “You’ll have to be limp before I put the cage back on you.”

Samuel just moaned. It felt good to have Brandon touch him.

Then, he felt Brandon’s fingers on his balls, and yelped when Brandon started pinching him there. It hurt! “Sir!” he managed, trying to get away, but Brandon grabbed his arm. “Sir, no!”

“Just until you’re limp, Sammy,” Brandon told him.

Samuel whimpered in pain as Brandon continued to pinch his balls. It wasn’t long before his cock was flaccid, and he stood there as Brandon put the cock cage back on him. He let out a sigh of relief. At least Brandon wouldn’t hurt him now.

Brandon pulled Samuel close, pressing his head against his chest. “It’s not that it isn’t fun to watch you struggle,” he said, stroking the back of Samuel’s head, “but you’ll have to be at your most obedient for Saturday when those ten guys are gonna fuck you.”

He started to push against Brandon’s chest, trying to get away. He wasn’t a whore!

Brandon held him tight. “Relax, boy,” he murmured, then led Samuel out of the bathroom and down the hall to the master bedroom.

The door was open, and Samuel could see there were several candles lit around the room, along with incense. The smell was musky, a little like Brandon, and Samuel closed his eyes for a moment. Why had he been struggling again?

Brandon pushed him forward and closed the door behind him. “There we go, Sammy. Enjoy the music and the nice scents.”

Samuel smiled at him. His thoughts were slow, but he nodded. “Yes, Sir.” Brandon was here. Brandon would take care of him. He had to obey Brandon.

“Now, remember when I said you could earn an orgasm? I will allow you to come once on Saturday evening, after those ten guys have finished with you. You will wear the cage during, of course,” Brandon explained.

Samuel nodded. “I wanna come.” Brandon was the only one who could let him come. Brandon had the key to his cock cage, and his cock belonged to Brandon.

“But in order to convince the guys who didn’t meet you in the spa that you’re a good boy, you’re gonna have to give a little demonstration,” Brandon told him.

Samuel frowned. “How, Sir?”

Brandon knelt down to open the bottom drawer of a chest of drawers in the corner. He pulled out a cardboard box, and opened that to show Samuel a massive beige dildo. It was realistic-looking, with veins and bulges, but it was a lot bigger than a normal cock, bigger even than Brandon’s. “You will fuck yourself with this beauty.” He handed it to Samuel.

Samuel stared down at the massive dildo in his hands. His fingers didn’t even meet as he wrapped his hands around it. The dildo was the length of his underarm, and thicker than his fist. “But – but it’s too big!”

“It is big,” Brandon agreed, walking over to him. “But you can do it, Sammy. I know you can.”

He was bolstered by Brandon’s obvious faith in him. “Okay, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Brandon murmured, stroking Samuel’s bare shoulders. “Why don’t you started by licking and sucking on it? Get it nice and wet.”

Samuel sat down on Brandon’s bed, the massive dildo in his lap. He started licking the tip, pretending it was Brandon’s cock as he held it.

Brandon turned to the bottom drawer again, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it on the bed. Then he reached for the nightstand, where he had left his phone. He aimed it at Samuel.

Samuel looked up. “Sir? What are you doing?”

“This is a demonstration, Sammy. So, I have to make a video to show how good you are at licking and sucking a big fat cock like that,” Brandon told him.

That made sense, Samuel supposed. He continued licking, getting the dildo slick and wet, and opened his mouth as wide as possible. He barely managed more than half an inch, the dildo was simply too thick to slide down his throat.

“Why don’t you demonstrate how well you can suck my cock?” Brandon asked, moving closer to Samuel.

Samuel put the dildo next to him on the bed, and opened Brandon’s bathrobe. He glanced up, but Brandon was focused on his phone, still aiming it at Samuel.

Samuel smiled, then began to lick Brandon’s hard cock, moaning as it hardened further in his hands, then opened his mouth.

“Good boy,” Brandon groaned. “Yeah, show me how deep you can take it, boy.”

Samuel moved forward, gagging a little as Brandon’s thick cock slid down his throat. He left it there for a moment, then moved back. He glanced up at Brandon, at his phone, and kept bobbing back and forth.

“That’s it,” Brandon moaned, thrusting forward. “Mmm, you love sucking cock, don’t you?”

Samuel moaned in agreement. He did like sucking Brandon’s cock. It made Brandon happy. Making Brandon happy was all that mattered right now. Brandon was being so nice, putting on the piano music and lighting candles and incense for Samuel.

Brandon rested one hand on the back of Samuel’s head. “Keep still,” he said, and Samuel obeyed. Brandon began to fuck his mouth, forcing his cock down Samuel’s throat with every thrust.

Samuel moaned, hoping Brandon would be done soon. His thrusts were hard and deep, and left Samuel gagging. He could feel his face getting flustered, and he glanced up at the camera, a little worried.

“Oh yeah, keep looking at me like that, boy, just like that.” Brandon let out a deep groan, and began to fuck Samuel’s mouth faster. “Mmm, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

Samuel kept his eyes on the phone, and on Brandon, making sure his tongue was pressed against Brandon’s cock as he kept thrusting in and out. Brandon liked him like this, so Samuel would keep looking up until Brandon was done.

Brandon pulled out of Samuel’s mouth, and began pumping his fist up and down his cock. “Keep your mouth open, boy.”

Samuel did, still looking up at Brandon’s face, and missed the first streak of come. It landed on his chin. He used his tongue to clean it off as much as possible. The next white streak landed on his chest, and going by Brandon’s groans, he liked that. The next and final jet of thick, hot come landed a little lower, and Samuel could feel it drip down his chest. “Sir?” he asked, when Brandon was still panting and coming down from his orgasm. “Should I clean up?”

“No, leave it. A good slut should be covered in come,” Brandon told him. “You should get used to it for Saturday.”

“Yes, Sir.” He picked up the dildo, once again struck by how incredibly thick and long it was.

“You can start putting that inside you now, boy,” Brandon told him.

Samuel began by covering the tip in plenty of lube, until it was slick and shiny. Then he lay back on the bed, lifting his knees and spreading his legs. Brandon moved to stand at the foot of the bed, his phone aimed at Samuel.

Samuel bit his lip, all too aware that in this position, his caged cock was very visible to anyone who would watch this video. They’d all see that his cock belonged to Brandon. He felt hot, both with embarrassment and arousal. Of course he belonged to Brandon, why not let others see it?

He raised his head, holding the dildo in one hand, and spreading his ass cheeks with the other. He grunted, a little uncomfortable as he aimed the tip of the dildo at his hole. He pushed forward, but it only hurt, and he couldn’t feel it slip inside. He kept trying, then put the dildo next to him, grabbing the lube again.

He glanced up at Brandon. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Just keep trying, boy,” Brandon replied. “You can do it.”

Samuel nodded, and grabbed the lube. The problem was obviously that his hole was too dry, and he drizzled some lube onto his fingers, then started circling his hole.

“Yes, boy, prep your pretty little asshole,” Brandon said. He moved forward, kneeling on the bed. He was grinning as he looked at his phone’s screen. “Spread your legs a little wider, yes, that’s it.”

Samuel kept circling his hole with his slick fingers, then bit his lip when he slipped a finger inside. Brandon usually prepped him for anal, since Brandon liked teasing him and touching his cute bubble butt. He slid in another finger, pumping them in and out like Brandon always did.

“Mmm, good boy,” Brandon said, his voice low. “Get that hole nice and slick. Go on.”

He whimpered, and kept fingering his hole. He crooked his fingers and arched his back. Ooh, that had felt just as good as when Brandon played with him. “Aaah!” He was panting as he moved his fingers, stretching his hole and spreading the lube.

“That’s enough for now, boy, try the dildo again.”

He reluctantly pulled his fingers out of his hole, and pressed the tip of the dildo against his slicked up asshole. It went a little easier this time, and he winced as the dildo started stretching his hole painfully. “Sir!” he whimpered.

“Keep pushing, Sammy,” Brandon told him. “You’re doing very well.”

He took a deep breath, focusing on the nice smell of the candles, of Brandon, and breathed out. He pushed the dildo in further, forcing his hole to stretch around it. It hurt, but Brandon wanted him to do it. “Ah, Sir, it won’t fit!” He looked up at Brandon pleadingly.

Brandon eyed him thoughtfully. “Try a different position, boy. Kneel over it.”

Samuel nodded, and sat up on his knees, facing Brandon. The dildo was so big that it was already brushing against his ass when Samuel placed it between his knees. He bit his lip, and lowered himself. He kept both hands wrapped around the dildo to keep it in place.

Brandon had moved back a little, still filming Samuel with his phone. He moved it, first to focus on Samuel’s groin, on his caged cock and the way he tried to lower himself down on the dildo, then up to focus on Samuel’s heaving chest and his flustered face. “Good boy, Sammy, keep going.”

Samuel whimpered, looking down at the massive cock, then up at Brandon. “Sir, it won’t fit!” His asshole was stretched wide around the massive dildo, and he tried to lower himself further.

Brandon nodded, and sat down on the bed. “Why don’t I hold it for you,” he said, reaching out to take the dildo. His large hand held it in place. “And you just focus on fucking yourself on it like a good boy.”

Samuel let go of the dildo and sat up. The angle was more comfortable now that he didn’t have to lean down awkwardly to hold the dildo. He lowered himself further, using his hands to keep his ass spread. He whimpered every time he pushed himself down further. It hurt, but Brandon wanted him to do it.

Brandon kept murmuring encouragement as Samuel slowly but surely managed to work the tip of the dildo inside of him.

He was panting and sweating, but Samuel also felt proud when he realised the head of the massive dildo was inside of him. He could feel the veins against his ass, and knew there was still a long way to go.

Brandon let go of the dildo, and moved back, smiling proudly. “How do you feel, Sammy?”

He groaned. “It hurts, Sir. I’m so full.”

Brandon moved off the bed, still filming him. “Can you turn your back to me, Sammy? I want to see your hole.”

Samuel moved with some effort, and he grunted as his movements pushed the dildo in deeper, but eventually he had his back to Brandon. “Sir?”

“Oh yes, very nice.”

Samuel started when he felt Brandon’s hands on his ass, tracing his hole. “Sir!” he whimpered.

“Yes, this dildo fits your cute ass very well,” Brandon said, and slapped his ass cheeks.

Samuel whimpered as Brandon spanked him again and again. “Sir, please!” It hurt even more to be spanked like this, with the dildo stretching his hole so wide.

“Take it deeper, boy. Show me how much more you can take.”

Samuel took a deep breath, and pushed himself down. He groaned, unable to believe he was taking it deeper. He had to reach for the bottle of lube to cover the dildo in more, since he had only spread it on the head initially, but now he had to take the rest of the dildo.

He whimpered when he felt the thick veins against his hole, and he moved up a little before moving back down. He cried out when more slipped in than he had expected. “Aah, Sir!” he sobbed, panting.

“Good boy,” Brandon told him. “That’s right. Fuck yourself on it like a good slut. Show me how much you like it.”

He glanced at Brandon over his shoulder, and was happy to see Brandon smiling and looking so proud. He was still filming Samuel, the phone pointed at his bubble butt and the dildo. He spread his thighs further, wanting to show more.

“Yes, like that, Sammy,” Brandon murmured, his smile widening. “You can take more.”

He kept going, moving up every now and then before pushing down hard, and groaning as the dildo slid deeper and deeper inside of him. It still hurt, and it was still strange to feel so full, but Brandon sounded very pleased with him.

“About halfway there,” Brandon told him eventually. “Come on, take the rest of it too.”

Samuel whimpered, running his hands down his lower abdomen. Was there a bit of a bulge there from the dildo? No, it couldn’t be.

He had to keep going. Brandon wanted him to keep going.

“That’s it, doesn’t that feel good, Sammy? Having such a massive cock inside of you?”

“Yes, Sir,” he managed, moving up again. “Ah, ah!” he moaned as the thick dildo pressed against a sensitive spot inside of him. He did it a few more times, moaning louder. Ooh, now it was definitely feeling good.

“Yes, Sammy, yes!” Brandon urged him. “Deeper!”

He moaned as he let the dildo slip deeper. He felt good, he wanted to be hard and come, but his cock was caged. He kept moving his hips up and down, riding the dildo like he would ride Brandon’s.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Brandon move around the room, now filming Samuel from the front. Samuel looked him in the eyes as he kept fucking himself on the massive dildo. “Sir,” he moaned, feeling hot all over.

Brandon’s cock was fully hard, and Brandon was grinning as he kept filming. “Such a good slut,” he said. “Keep riding that dildo, Sammy. Yes, it feels good, doesn’t?”

“Yes!” he moaned, “yes, Sir, please!” If it hadn’t been for the cage, he would have been hard by now. Maybe he even would’ve come.

He whimpered and moaned as he kept riding the dildo, rolling his hips and bouncing up and down. The searing pain of being stretched so wide was replaced by bliss. “Sir, please, I wanna come, Sir, let me come,” he managed, looking at Brandon.

Brandon chuckled. “Not until Saturday, boy.”

He groaned. “Sir, please!” He couldn’t wait that long.

“You gonna beg like that on Saturday? Beg to be fucked?”

“Yes,” he panted, “please, Sir, fuck me!”

“Look at the camera as you say that, Sammy.”

He blinked, looking at Brandon’s phone. “Please,” he moaned, “please, fuck me!”

Brandon was looking very pleased. “Well, if this doesn’t convince ‘em to pay to fuck you, I don’t know what will,” he muttered, then pressed a few buttons on his phone, putting it back into the pocket of his bathrobe.

Samuel was still riding the dildo, moaning and rolling his hips.

“Samuel, stop for a moment. Can you lie on your back?”

Samuel whimpered as he moved. It was awkward and a little painful, but eventually he lay on his back with the dildo inside of him and his knees pulled up.

Brandon knelt down on the bed, his hands on Samuel’s knees, spreading them wider. He nodded to himself, then grabbed the dildo and pushed it in further.

Samuel moaned, arching his back. “Aah, Sir!”

Brandon grinned at him. “It wasn’t in fully, Sammy,” he said. “It still isn’t. Maybe we should keep practising until you can take all of it.” He began to thrust the dildo in and out. “You’re a very good boy for taking as much as you did.”

“Th-thank you, Sir,” he managed, and moaned at the next thrust. “Oooh, Sir, please!” He wanted to come, could feel his cock pressing against the hard plastic of his cage.

Brandon just smiled. “Yes, a very good boy.” He slowly began to pull the dildo out of Samuel, inch by inch. “Look at that,” he said, once the dildo was out. “Still stretched nicely.” He shuffled forward, lining his dick up with Samuel’s hole.

Samuel gasped when Brandon thrust in hard. It was the first time that Brandon pushed in to the hilt in one deep thrust. “Sir!” Even though he had just been filled by something bigger, it still hurt a little to be filled so suddenly.

Brandon immediately began to thrust, fucking him hard. “Such a good little slut,” he said, thrusting with every word. “My little slut.” He slammed into Samuel, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the room.

Samuel could only moan with every deep, hard thrust. He wanted to come, was desperate to come, but he couldn’t. Not with the cock cage. Not until Saturday.

Brandon thrust in hard, and came inside of him. He groaned and shuddered above Samuel, then pulled out, letting come leak out of Samuel’s hole.

He moved to the side, lowering Samuel’s legs until they rested on the bed. “Make yourself comfortable,” he said, getting up and off the bed. “I’ll clean the dildo and edit the video. We can watch it later, together.”

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel said, moving so he could lie under the covers. He rolled onto his side. His ass was so sensitive and it hurt way too much to lie on his back.

Brandon stroked his hair. “You looked very pretty, Sammy. I’m sure the ten men I’m inviting will agree. I bet they’ll be jerking off over that video a couple of times before Saturday.”

Samuel nodded. That was good, right? He closed his eyes, relaxing. The piano music was still playing.

“Yes, Sammy, take a nap. You’ll need your strength for Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon left Samuel alone for a little too long, and now Samuel is shaking off the hypnosis. Time for Brandon to remind Samuel what he's good for - by using a fucking machine.

When Samuel woke up, he was alone in the bed. That hadn’t happened yet during his stay with Brandon. Usually, the older man would have his arms wrapped around Samuel, his hard cock pressed against Samuel’s ass. Sometimes, Brandon would just rub his dick between Samuel’s ass cheeks until he came, sometimes he had Samuel suck him off, and sometimes he’d just fuck Samuel.

He remembered Brandon waking up earlier that morning, and telling Samuel he had to leave the house to go to work and take care of some business. Samuel hadn’t been awake enough to ask what kind of work or business that was, but Brandon had assured him he’d be back around one.

Samuel got out of bed, strolling to the bathroom to use the toilet. The plastic cock cage served as a reminder that he belonged to Brandon.

He took a quick shower, then went back into the bedroom to put on a clean G-string, a tight tank top and a pair of running shorts that barely covered his bubble butt. Brandon still hadn’t taken him shopping for clothing, but maybe he’d do that this weekend? Tomorrow was Saturday.

Samuel tried not to think too much about what would happen on Saturday evening. It made him nervous and anxious and scared, and he didn’t like feeling like that. Over the past few days, Brandon had used the piano music and the scented candles to help Samuel relax whenever he got nervous, holding him and stroking him and telling him he was a good boy, and that he’d be a good boy on Saturday.

But now Brandon wasn’t here, there was no soothing music or scented candles, and Samuel still felt nervous.

He wandered around Brandon’s mansion, making himself breakfast and trying not to think about tomorrow night. He drank his coffee as he looked through the kitchen window. Brandon lived outside of the city, with nothing but fields and trees around for miles. Samuel wasn’t even entirely sure where Brandon lived, since he had been a little dazed after being fucked hard by five men, including Brandon. 

He felt himself grow more worried as he remembered those final hours at the spa. How those big, strong men had fucked his mouth and ass, how two guys had fucked his asshole at once, how much that had hurt and how much he had wanted to please those men. They had used him and his body for their own pleasure, and it had been overwhelming.

Would tomorrow night be like that, but with more men? Would they fuck him hard? Would they fuck his mouth? Would they do whatever they wanted, without paying attention to what Samuel wanted?

But that was what he was for, right? He was there to obey and pleasure Brandon, and Brandon wanted to whore him out.

It still didn’t sit well with Samuel. There was always a tiny voice inside his mind pointing out that he wasn’t a whore and that Brandon couldn’t do this. Usually, whenever that voice spoke up, Brandon would notice that Samuel was getting nervous and would soothe him with music or gentle touches.

But Brandon wasn’t here.

Samuel put the empty coffee mug down. His mind felt a little clearer now, less slow and sluggish, and his nerves were being replaced with anger.

How dare Brandon treat him like this? How dare he put Samuel’s cock in a cage?

No, he belonged to Brandon, Brandon was allowed to lock his cage up if Samuel couldn’t behave.

That still didn’t make it right for Brandon to want to whore him out.

But he owed Brandon money, and there wasn’t a lot that Samuel could do to earn money. Sex and being a slut was what he was made for.

He groaned, starting to get a headache. He wished Brandon was here to hold him and tell him he had to be a good boy. Brandon always made him feel better just by holding him. Samuel felt safe with the older man, who was bigger and stronger and knew what was best for Samuel.

He left the kitchen, and tried to watch TV, but there was nothing that could hold his interest. He still couldn’t stop thinking about tomorrow night, when he’d be fucked and used by at least ten men. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced it was wrong. Brandon couldn’t use him like that. Samuel would have to find another job, something else he could do.

Or maybe he could just leave the house. Brandon wasn’t here, after all.

Samuel looked up at the clock in the living room. It was noon now, and Brandon would be back around one. He looked out the windows, and he realised how hopeless it was. He had no idea where to go, or where the nearest town was. And the way he was dressed… he definitely looked like a whore. Would people even help him, or would someone else use him like Brandon was doing? Brandon was the only one with a key to his cock cage, how would he be able to free himself without Brandon?

His mind kept going round in circles, making him more nervous and more angry, and by the time he heard a car park outside, Samuel jumped up from the couch. He wanted to yell at Brandon for wanting to use him, he wanted to plead with him to let Samuel do something else, and he wanted the older man to hold him and promise that he wouldn’t leave him alone this long again. If Brandon had been here, Samuel would be happy and not feel this confused and angry.

He was pacing up and down the living room when Brandon came in, dressed in a suit and carrying a couple of plastic bags, with store logos on it that Samuel didn’t recognise.

“And how was your morning, Sammy?” Brandon asked him, his tone cheerful.

Samuel scowled at him. “I hate you.” It was the first thing that popped into his head out of the confusing mess that were his thoughts.

Brandon put the bags down on the coffee table. “Oh dear,” he said, turning to Samuel. “I forgot to put on the music in the bedroom before I left.” He sighed. “Or to light the candles.”

Samuel stepped back when Brandon took a few steps over to him. “You – you can’t whore me out,” he said. “It’s wrong.” He didn’t want it.

“But you owe me money, boy,” Brandon told him, and he kept coming closer.

Samuel kept moving back until he was backed up against the wall. Brandon smiled down at him. Samuel closed his eyes. As usual, Brandon being so close made him feel calmer. He wanted to obey and comply. “I – I can do something else!” he managed, holding onto his confusion and anger.

“Oh, boy, but you can’t.”

Samuel gasped when he felt Brandon gather him in his arms, stroking the back of his head. Calm washed over him. Yes, he was with Brandon now, and everything would be all right. They could talk about this. “I don’t wanna be whored out,” he muttered, his stomach squirming nervously. All those men… It wasn’t right for Brandon to treat him like that.

“But Sammy,” Brandon said, running his hands down Samuel’s back until he could squeeze Samuel’s ass through his shorts. “What else is there for you? Your ass was made to be fucked.” He kept one hand on Samuel’s ass, the other sliding up Samuel’s chest until it was cupping his jaw, Brandon’s thumb running over his lips. “Your mouth was made for sucking cock.”

Samuel looked up at Brandon, and found himself nodding. Yes, his lips were full and he had a cute bubble butt, and he knew Brandon loved fucking him. “But I’m not a whore!” he insisted.

Brandon laughed. “But your body is made to please men. Would you rather be used as a slut? Have men fuck you without getting paid?”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t – I don’t wanna be fucked by strangers at all,” he mumbled. “By so many men.” They would all touch him, and tell him what to do, and hold him in position, and use his body for their own pleasure. They would treat him like an object.

Brandon stepped back, looking down at him. “Hmm, is that what scares you, Sammy? That you’re gonna be fucked by lots of different men? You’ve already done it once, boy. You can take it again.”

Samuel bit his lip. It was part of why it made him nervous, but not all of it. “I don’t wanna be a whore. You shouldn’t whore me out,” he stubbornly insisted. It was difficult to remember why he’d been so angry and confused now that Brandon was back, but he clung to thatthought.

Brandon sighed. “I see we have some work to do.” He put his hands on hips. “Sammy, stay here. I’ll prepare some things in the bedroom, and then we’ll make sure you’ll get over your ridiculous fear.”

He shook his head as Brandon turned and left. “I don’t wanna be a whore!” he shouted, but Brandon ignored him, taking one of the shopping bags and carrying it off with him.

He stayed in the living room, staring out the window. That conversation hadn’t gone well. Brandon still wanted to whore him out. He’d still get fucked by ten men tomorrow. He had to do something. He had to try talking to Brandon again.

He felt nervous as he went up the stairs to the bedroom. Brandon had told him to stay downstairs after all, but this was important.

Samuel opened the door to the bedroom, and Brandon turned to give him an annoyed look. “Brandon,” he said, “I think that –”

Brandon glared at him. “What did you call me?” he asked, his tone cold.

Samuel took a deep breath.  “Brandon, I don’t want you to whore me out.” His stomach squirmed as Brandon’s face turned angrier. He knew the older man wanted Samuel to call him ‘Sir’ at all times.

Brandon marched over to him. “That’s it, boy, I’ve had enough of your insolence.” He grabbed Samuel’s arm and pulled him over to the bed. He flung Samuel onto the bed, pushing him until Samuel lay on his stomach.

Samuel tried to squirm out of the way, but Brandon was too strong, and then his hand came down on Samuel’s ass. “Ow!”

Brandon pulled his shorts down, and spanked him again and again. “What did you call me?”

“Ow, Sir! Sir, please!” Samuel gasped, still trying to roll over. One of Brandon’s hands was between his shoulder blades, keeping him pushed down, and the other kept spanking his bare ass.

“I pay for your treatments,” Brandon told him, and kept spanking him. “I let you live here, take care of you, and you keep disobeying, boy.”

It really hurt to be spanked this hard, and Samuel winced in pain. “Sir, please, I don’t wanna – don’t wanna be a whore!”

“I don’t care! You’re mine, boy,” Brandon’s hand came down hard on Samuel’s ass, and Brandon pushed at him to lie down on his back.

Samuel looked up at Brandon, part of him impressed and intimidated by this strong, dominant, masculine man. That part wanted to curl up and beg for forgiveness. Another part was still worried and angry about Brandon using him as a whore. “Yes, Sir, I’m yours,” Samuel agreed, “but – but those other men!”

Brandon let out an annoyed grunt, and pulled on Brandon’s tank top until he was able to pull it off. “You will let those other men fuck you if you know what’s good for you.” He pinched and twisted Samuel’s right nipple until Samuel yelped and writhed. “I could let one of them take you with them for a week, you know. Some of those men are far more sadistic than I am. They love making pretty boys like you squirm and writhe in pain.”

“Sir, Please, no!” The thought of some other man, some man he didn’t even know taking him away from Brandon terrified him. “Don’t do that!”

Brandon reached for the shopping bag, rifling through it, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs with thick, leather wrist cuffs. “Lie down with your hands over your head, wrists near the headboard.”

Samuel complied, and turned his head to see Brandon cuff his left wrist, the leather soft against his skin. The older man wound the chain through the slatted headboards, and cuffed Samuel’s right wrist. Samuel bit his lip. He was cuffed to the bed now for as long as Brandon wanted. “Sir, I just don’t wanna be a whore.”

“Too late, Sammy,” Brandon told him. He got off the bed, and went over to the CD-player in the corner. The soothing pianosong started. “Tomorrow night, you’re gonna be a whore whether you like it or not.”

He went around the room to light the scented candles. “Now, you’ve been very difficult today, but I’ll help you get ready for tomorrow night. Since you’re worried about being fucked by many different men, I guess I’ll have to train you so you know you can take it.” He smirked down at Samuel. “I’ll be right back, boy.”

“Sir!” Samuel called out. He sighed as he lay back down, pulling on the cuffs. His ass was still sore from the spanking, but he felt calmer now. There was nice music, and the room was smelling pleasant. He found himself relaxing. Yes, Brandon would take care of him. Brandon would understand. Brandon would help him.

He wasn’t sure how long Brandon was gone for, but when the man came back, he was wearing nothing but a bathrobe and was carrying a device that had Samuel worried all over again.

It was a huge metal box with a thick dildo on a stick on one end. “Sir?” he managed, as Brandon placed the box on the bed between Samuel’s legs, the dildo pointing at his asshole. Brandon pulled on Samuel’s shorts and G-string until he was able to take them off.

“This is a fucking machine,” Brandon explained. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and began to oil up the dildo. His fingers brushed against Samuel’s inner thighs, making Samuel squirm. “Since you’re worried about getting fucked a lot, and for a long time, this machine will help you prepare.”

Samuel whimpered. That dildo was gonna go up his ass? That machine would fuck him? “Sir, please, that’s not what I meant. I just don’t wanna –”

“Yes, yes, you don’t wanna be a whore,” Brandon told him, not sounding impressed. “Well, like I said, Sammy. It’s too late. You are a whore. Remember that video I made of you fucking yourself on the dildo? I sent that round to the men I wanted to invite. They loved it. They’ve already paid the fee. They can’t wait to fuck your pretty mouth or pretty butt.”

Samuel bit his lip when he saw Brandon move the device so that the tip of the dildo was pressed against his ass. “How many men?”

“Twelve.”

“You said ten!” Samuel yelled.

“Yes, but then you had to go and be difficult, Sammy,” Brandon told him. He pushed the tip of the dildo inside of Samuel, then pressed a button on the machine.

Samuel groaned as he felt the dildo slide deeper inside of him, filling him up, and then it slid out again. “Sir!” he moaned.

Brandon eyed him. “Hmm, we need something else…”

Samuel lay there as Brandon left the room again. He was breathing hard as the dildo continued to slide in and out of him. It was moving slowly, and it didn’t feel as good as when Brandon was fucking him.

Brandon returned with a metal bar with two leather cuffs on either end. “A spreader bar,” he said, pushing Samuel’s knees up and apart. “Makes it easier for me to reach the controls of the machine, and less squirming from you.”

Samuel shook his head as Brandon cuffed his knees, forcing them wide apart. “Sir,” he whimpered. “No, fuck me yourself!”

Brandon laughed, pressing another button on the machine, and it started moving faster. “I want you to get used to getting fucked for a long time, Sammy. Not even I have the stamina for that.”

Samuel whimpered as the machine kept fucking him. Brandon lay down next to him, stroking his chest and pinching his nipples again. “How – how long will this last?” he asked, gasping as the machine pushed inside again.

“Oh, a few hours at the very least,” Brandon told him. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay right here to make sure you get fucked nice and hard, and that the music’ll keep playing and the candles are lit. That’s what you like, right, Sammy?” He pressed closer to Samuel, and Samuel could smell his musky, manly scent.

“Yes,” he moaned. It was nice music, and he did like the smell. “But Sir, the machine…”

“Is necessary to make sure you can take a dozen cocks tomorrow night,” Brandon told him. “You don’t want to disappoint me, boy.” He sat up, pressing a few other buttons.

Samuel moaned as the machine fucked him faster, but also deeper. His spread knees made it easy for the machine to thrust in and out. “Sir!”

“Yes, enjoy it, Sammy,” Brandon said, lying down next to him. “Enjoy getting fucked nice and hard. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be fucked? To feel good?”

He moaned again. Yes, he did want to feel good. “B-but… so many men!”

Brandon just laughed. “Yes, boy, a dozen men.  A dozen men just like me. Doesn’t that sound good? A dozen dominant real men who want to fuck you. That’s what you like, right, Sammy? To be fucked by a real man?”

He like that. “Ye-es,” he moaned. He did like being fucked by Brandon, after all.

“Exactly,” Brandon murmured, stroking his smooth chest. “A pretty boy like you loves getting fucked and used by real men. You can’t get enough of it, can you? Take a deep breath, boy. Focus on how nice everything smells.”

Samuel moaned. Brandon was right. He loved getting fucked and he couldn’t get enough of it. He loved having Brandon inside of him and knowing he was pleasing the older man. That what was he was for.

“Focus on how good you feel right now, Sammy,” Brandon told him. “Don’t you feel good getting fucked by a big fat cock?”

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned, arching his back. It did feel so good. If it weren’t for his cock cage, he’d be hard by now.

“Don’t you want to keep feeling that good?”

“Uh huh.”

Brandon smiled down at him. “That’s how good you’ll feel tomorrow,” he said. “That’s how good you’ll feel servicing your first clients. That’s how you’ll feel getting fucked by them, and being on your knees for them as you suck their dicks. You love sucking dick, don’t you, Sammy?”

“Yes, Sir,” he said, nodding. He loved sucking Brandon’s dick. He loved the taste of it and good it felt to have Brandon come on his face or down his throat.

“All sluts do,” Brandon continued, “and whores like you love it too.”

“Not a whore,” he managed, and whimpered when Brandon twisted his nipple.

“Ah, you are a whore, Sammy. You’re my cockhungry whore. You can’t get enough of it, of being fucked and used. One man isn’t enough for you. That’s why I’m having a machine fuck you, so it can keep fucking you for hours like I can’t.”

There was something wrong with what Brandon was saying. That wasn’t why he was having the machine fuck Samuel. It wasn’t because Samuel needed it because Brandon wasn’t enough for him. “No,” he moaned, “no, that’s not why.”

“But it is,” Brandon insisted, playing with Samuel’s nipples for a bit longer. His hand drifted down to Samuel’s groin. He cupped and palmed Samuel’s balls and petted his caged cock. “You’re insatiable, Sammy. “You’re a massive slut who can’t control himself. That’s why I had to lock up your cock, remember?”

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel replied. Yes, he’d jerked off and that was why Brandon had locked him up. He moaned as the machine kept fucking him. Ooh, it was feeling good, and now Brandon was touching his balls. He wanted to be hard, he wanted to have Brandon touch his cock and let him come. “I can’t control myself.”

“So I have to do it for you,” Brandon told him. “You need me, Sammy. You need a real man to take care of you. What would you do on your own, boy? You’d just let any guy fuck you and use you.”

“Sir,” he moaned, shaking his head. No, not just any guy.

“You’d let any guy fuck your pretty ass and use your mouth. You’d let them do it for free because you’re such a cockslut,” Brandon told him. “Better to get paid doing what you love, right?”

He supposed that was true. “Yes, Sir.”

“Better to get paid doing what your body was made for, what you’re good at.” Brandon kept fondling his balls.

“Ah, yes, Sir!” Samuel tried to thrust his hips forward.

“Better to get paid and be a whore,” Brandon murmured. “And you’re gonna be a good whore, Sammy. You’re gonna love getting fucked and used. You’re gonna love pleasing those men. You’re gonna love doing that for me.”

He moaned and nodded. His mind was filled with Brandon’s words and they were all he could think about. “Yes, Sir. For you.”

Brandon sat up again, and the next thing Samuel knew, the machine was fucking him even harder. Brandon moved the machine slightly, and Samuel moaned in pleasure.

“Please, Sir,” he managed, pulling on his cuffs as Brandon went back to cupping his balls. “Sir, I wanna – please, touch my cock!”

“Insatiable slut,” Brandon told him, smiling down at him. “Look at you. So hungry for cock that you need a machine to fuck you. Maybe I should buy another machine so another dildo can fuck your mouth at the same time.”

He moaned and whimpered in pleasure. “Sir, please!” He writhed on the bed as the machine fucked him. “It feels so good, I need to come, please!”

“No, boy, you _want_ to come,” Brandon informed him. “Sluts like you always want to come.”

“Yes, Sir,” he agreed. “I want to come.”

“Because you’re a slut, aren’t you, Sammy?”

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned, “yes, I’m a slut, a slut for cock.”

“And a whore. A whore who can’t wait to please a dozen men.”

He whimpered. Part of him didn’t want that, didn’t want to accept that that was who he was. But a larger part agreed. Of course he was a whore. Giving men pleasure was what he was for and what he was good at. “I’m a whore,” he moaned. “Sir, please!”

Brandon laughed. “Good boy, Sammy. Tell me how much you wanna be fucked  by all those men. How you can’t wait.”

He gasped as the machine sped up again. “Aah, Sir! Please, please, I wanna be fucked, I wanna please you, I wanna please those men and suck their cocks, please,” he babbled, rolling his hips as much as he could. “Wanna be used and fucked, Sir, please!”

“Much better, boy.”

“Please, Sir, please, touch my cock,” Samuel begged, “please, I wanna come.”

Brandon eyed him. “You’ve been very difficult today, boy, but I suppose some of that is my fault for not making sure the soothing music was playing when you woke up. I guess I left you alone too long.” He palmed Samuel’s balls again, running his fingers over the plastic cock cage. “So, I will let you make one request while you’re being fucked by this machine. Choose wisely, Sammy. Only one request.”

Samuel was breathing hard. “Thank you, Sir, thank you,” he managed, moaning again. “I wanna come, please, Sir, I wanna come!”

“Are you sure that’s your request, Sammy?”

“Yes!” he moaned. “Please, Sir!” He couldn’t think of anything else he’d rather want.

“Very well.” Brandon smirked as he used his key to open Samuel’s cock cage. Samuel’s cock immediately hardened. “But I won’t touch you,” he said. “If you want to come, it’ll be just because of the machine.”

“Yes, Sir,” Samuel replied, groaning with relief. “Thank you, Sir!” He moaned as the machine kept pounding away, filling his body with pleasure. Yes, this was what he was for. He was made to be fucked, if not by a man then by a machine. And Brandon was watching him and smiling. He was pleasing Brandon by getting fucked like this, and Samuel smiled back. Tomorrow night would be fine. There would be more men he would be able to please, and that was what he was good at.

Brandon pressed some buttons, and the dildo thrust in and out even faster, fucking Samuel deeper. “Enjoy, Sammy.” He lay back down next to Samuel, his own hard cock pressing against Samuel’s side through his bathrobe.  

Samuel moaned, squirming as the machine fucked him hard. “Yes, Sir, yes,” he moaned, and then he gasped as he came. His come splattered onto his stomach, and Brandon sat up to slow the machine down a little. “Thank you, Sir.”

The slower pace didn’t last long. Brandon liked varying the pace every now and then, making the machine speed up or slow down, and change how it fucked Samuel. Sometimes they were deep thrusts, sometimes they were shallow.

Samuel moaned and begged as Brandon used the machine to fuck him. He had two more orgasms, and then Brandon left the machine at a pace where it was fucking Samuel deep and hard, but slowly and regularly.

“Look at the mess you made, boy,” Brandon told him, stroking his come-covered stomach. “You look just like a whore should.”

Samuel was still moaning, and whimpered when he felt Brandon move. He watched as Brandon slipped off the bathrobe and sat up so he could sit on top of Samuel. His balls rested on Samuel’s chin. Samuel opened his mouth, licking Brandon’s balls and inhaling his musky scent. Mmm, he loved this.

Brandon groaned, then pushed his huge cock inside of Samuel’s mouth. “That’s right, boy, show me you’re a cocksucking whore. Take it deeper.”

He made Samuel deep throat him, ignoring the way Samuel gagged before pulling back. He kept thrusting in and out of Samuel’s mouth, groaning in pleasure every time he pushed his dick down Samuel’s throat.

Samuel tried to breathe through his nose, the heady scent of Brandon making him feel lightheaded. He wanted to please Brandon. He had to please Brandon. Pleasing Brandon was what he was for.

“Good slut,” Brandon told him as he thrust in and out. “Yes, take it deeper, try not to gag. You’re a whore, boy, and whores don’t gag around cocks. Whores love sucking cock, whores can’t get enough of sucking cock, especially not cockhungry whores like you, boy.”

He moaned at Brandon’s words, at the sensation of his cock filling his mouth. Yes, he was a cockhungry whore, and he was here to pleasure Brandon.

Brandon starting thrusting faster, grunting and groaning on top of Samuel. “Good slut,” he moaned. “Good whore. Take it, slut. Take it.”

Samuel could only lie there as Brandon fucked his mouth while the machine fucked his own ass. Brandon pulled out, and jerked off until he came all over Samuel’s face. “There,” he said. “Now you really look like a whore.”

He settled back down next to Samuel, telling him how pretty he looked with come all over his face and stomach. “You’ll be covered in more come tomorrow,” he said. “So they can all see what a whore you are. How much you love being a slut.”

Samuel moaned, and he could feel another orgasm coming. “Yes, Sir,” he moaned, as Brandon kept telling him what a good whore and slut he was being.

As his orgasm faded, Samuel whimpered as the machine kept fucking him with the same relentless pace. It was starting to get comfortable, having his ass fucked by the thick dildo.

“Sir,” he moaned, “hasn’t it been long enough?” He looked at Brandon pleadingly.

“Aww, is it starting to hurt?” Brandon asked, his tone teasing.

“A little, Sir,” Samuel replied.

“Too bad.” Brandon looked smug. “It’s only been an hour. You have at least two more to go before I think you’re done.”

“T-two?” Samuel stammered. He would have to lie here for at least two more hours?

“Your body has to get used to being fucked that long, Sammy. This is good training for tomorrow.” He sat up to start playing with the pace of the fucking machine again.

Samuel whimpered in pain as the machine sped up. “Sir! That’s too fast!”

“Ah, Sammy, you can’t say that tomorrow if a client decides he wants to fuck you like this. A good whore just takes it.”

He moaned again. He wanted to be a good whore, but this was starting to hurt. “Sir, please!”

Brandon smirked down at him. “Ah, but Sammy, what did I say? You get one request while being fucked by this machine. You wanted to come, so I let you. I even let you come multiple times!”

Samuel groaned in pain. “Sir!”

“No complaining, boy. Good sluts love getting fucked, even if it hurts. And you want to be a good slut, right?”

“Yes, Sir,” he replied, then whimpered as the machine fucked him hard. It was really hurting now, his ass too sensitive after having been fucked for an hour, and after his orgasms.

Brandon lay down next to him. “So get used to it, boy,” he murmured into Samuel’s ear. “Get used to the feeling of having a big fat cock up your pretty ass.”

Samuel moaned as the machine kept thrusting in and out, and as Brandon kept telling him how he was being a good boy, how he would be such a good whore, and how Brandon was sure Samuel would enjoy getting fucked relentlessly.

It was pain and pleasure, and it filled his body and mind. Brandon’s words, the scent of him, the soothing pianosong, and the steady fucking by the machine. There was no room for thoughts about anything else. Only thoughts of Brandon, and how Samuel had to please him.

He just hoped he’d be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people on Tumblr were curious about the other smoothies, and about characters besides Samuel and Brandon. So, here's one of the spa employees trying out the obedience aromatherapy and one of the smoothies that increases that effect.

“So, you’re one of our new massage therapists?” Ryan, the big blond member of the security team looked up from his clipboard.

Nick nodded. He was feeling a little nervous, which was ridiculous, because he had already gotten the job. He’d officially start tomorrow, and today would be about showing him around properly, telling him everything about the spa they hadn’t already covered during the job interviews. “Yep.”

“Hmm.” Ryan looked down at the clipboard again. “And you’ll be doing full body wraps too… the ones that come with our special brand of aromatherapy.” His blue eyes met Nick, and Nick felt his stomach squirm again.

Nick knew exactly what kind of spa it was. He’d heard the stories, the rumours flying around. It had been one of the reasons why he had applied for a job at this particular spa. He loved the thought of helping sugar daddies treat their boys, and making them look more appealing and behave as their sugar daddies wanted.

He also loved the thought of getting his hands on some big, beefy, muscular guys. Guys like Ryan, who towered over him, with a broad chest and thick biceps. The thought of more men like that walking around wearing nothing more than tiny towels or a bathrobe was doing nothing to ease Nick’s nerves.

“Yes, sir,” he replied, giving Ryan a polite smile.

Ryan laughed. “No need for that, Nick. You’ll find out that we’re pretty informal around here amongst ourselves.” He gave Nick a friendly clap on the shoulder. “Come on, I’ll show you around. I can’t promise that I can answer all your questions – the other massage therapists will probably know more about the details of the treatments than I do.”

Nick nodded, and followed Ryan down the hall. He saw a few more massage therapists walking around, and they nodded and smiled at him when they noticed he was also wearing the tight white t-shirt with the spa’s logo, and the white trousers that hugged his ass. It was the mandatory outfit for the massage therapists, who were all young, slender men, just like Nick.

Ryan, meanwhile, wore a dark suit, and the jacket fell down far enough to hide his ass from Nick’s eyes. What a shame.

Ryan pointed out each room, explaining which treatments were giving where. “Don’t worry about remembering everything,” he said, noticing Nick’s slightly panicked expression after the tenth room. “You’ll get a detailed schedule every morning, and there’s a map of the beauty centre in the staff lounge.”

Nick nodded. “I’ve never worked at a spa this big,” he admitted.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. You definitely look like you’ll fit right in.”

Nick smiled, flushing slightly when Ryan looked him up and down. “Thanks.”

Ryan headed further down the hall. “Right, let’s show you around the various saunas, swimming pools and whirlpools, and then I’ll show you around the restaurant.”

Nick kept following dutifully, trying to remember the different kinds of saunas and where they were. A client might ask him about it after a massage, after all. He looked around as he followed Ryan to the restaurant. It was a quiet morning, but there were still about a dozen men milling about, some talking to each other, some taking it easy in a whirlpool. There were probably two dozen more in the various saunas.

“Do most clients come here alone, or with… friends?” Nick asked. He had noticed that most of the men there were tall, muscular and older, and that only a few had a possessive arm wrapped around a younger, more slender man.

Ryan glanced around as he opened the door to the restaurant. “It depends,” he replied. “We sometimes have special days for couples, but sometimes we organise days for our older clients, sometimes for our younger clients…” He shrugged. “Today is just a normal day, but a couple of these guys are regulars. They’re probably waiting for their partners to finish a treatment.”

“Of course,” Nick said. He should’ve realised that, considering that some of the rooms in the beauty centre had been closed.

“Now for the most important part, the buffet,” Ryan said, smiling as he gestured at the various buffet tables.

Nick laughed. Of course a big guy like Ryan thought the food was most important. “It looks delicious,” he said. There were plenty of healthy options, with a salad bar in the middle, but he could also smell bacon and heard the sizzling of meat on the grill. “Something for everyone.”

“Exactly.” Ryan put an arm around his shoulder, and steered him towards a corner of the lunch buffet area. It was a stand with five empty carafes. “This is what makes our buffet so special,” he said.

“Oh?” Nick asked, hoping Ryan would leave his arm around Nick’s shoulders for a little longer. “Why?”

“This is our special smoothie bar. It’s a shame they’re still making the smoothies right now, or I’d invite you to try one.” Ryan grinned down at him.

“What do they do?” Nick asked, smiling back.

“We have five them, as you might have guessed,” Ryan said. “First one increases the effect of any treatment you’ve had that, at least, for the mental ones. So if you’ve given someone a mud wrap that removes their body hair, it won’t make them any smoother, but if you included the aromatherapy to make them obedient, it’ll make them even more obedient.”

Nick felt Ryan’s eyes on him, watching his reaction. If Nick started freaking out, or arguing that it was wrong to make smoothies like that, Ryan would be here to deal with him and throw him out.

“Useful,” Nick replied. “How long does that effect last?”

“About six hours, depending on how fast the client’s metabolism is,” Ryan replied, patting his shoulder. “The other four are a little simpler. There’s one that makes people more aggressive and dominant, there’s an energy drink, of course, there’s one that makes you incredibly horny, and there’s one that stops you  from coming at all.”

Nick gasped at that. “Oh, that is _cruel!”_ He bit his lip when he realized what he had said. Oh no, he hoped that hadn’t sounded too disapproving. “But that one also lasts for six hours, right?”

“Usually, yes.” Ryan smiled, but there was an evil twist to it. “But it isn’t always cruel. It’s very convenient for some of our clients who have, shall we say, trouble with a second round.”

Nick nodded. He hadn’t thought of that, but of course it was also very useful for people who just wanted to be able to stay hard for a long time without having to worry over getting it up again. “And when it _is_ cruel?”

Ryan shrugged. “Usually, the boys who drink it, deserve it. They know they’re being punished.”

Nick wondered what it was like, to be hard and yet unable to come, even if you were jerking off the way you liked it.

“You know,” Ryan said, leaning closer, his fingers rubbing up and down Nick’s shoulder, “as a new employee, I really think you should be familiar with our treatments. Maybe experience a few. If you’d like.”

Nick felt his cheeks redden. Has his fascination with the smoothies been so easy to spot? He glanced up at Ryan. What kind of treatments did the older man have in mind? Would he want Nick to be more obedient? Or more aggressive? “What kind?” he asked.

Ryan looked him up and down. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private before I decide?”

Nick nodded. He felt his dick jerk eagerly in his trousers. “Sure,” he replied.

*

Ryan led him back to the beauty centre, and one of the empty rooms for massages. “Strip,” he said, sitting down on one of the massage tables. “Let me see what I’m working with.”

Nick pulled his shirt over his head. He regularly got his chest waxed, since he liked feeling and looking smooth. His fingers trembled as he removed his shoes and socks, then he unbuttoned his trousers. He hoped Ryan didn’t notice that his fingers were trembling. He pulled his G-string down along with his trousers, standing in front of Ryan fully naked.

Ryan got up, standing about a foot away him. “I can see why you were hired,” he murmured, looking Nick up and down slowly. He put his hands on Nick’s shoulders, then ran down his chest. “You clearly work out. Let me guess, treadmill rather than strength exercises?”

“Yeah,” Nick replied, unable to stop himself from leaning into Ryan’s touches. “Or the elliptical, you know, stuff like that.”

“And you wax, but not your legs?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, you can try a mud wrap that removes body hair some other time,” Ryan told him, stepping back and moving over to the counter. “I don’t actually know how to exactly apply that stuff.” He held a small bottle. “But I know about our oils and body lotions.” His smile widened. “And our aromatherapy.”

Nick’s stomach squirmed. “What, er, do the oils do exactly?” he asked.

“They make your skin feel smoother,” Ryan replied. “Fairly standard moisturising stuff, really.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t help the slight note of disappointment.

Ryan laughed. “Trust me, after having your hair removed with that mud wrap, a regular body lotion can be really nice.” He patted the massage table. “Why don’t you lie down. I’m not a massage therapist, but I should be able to use it on you. And what about the aromatherapy?”

Nick lay down on the table, lying down on his front. He knew he’d get hard just from having Ryan’s hands on him. He also appreciated that Ryan gave him the option. “Sure,” he said, aiming for casual. “Let’s see what it’s like.”

Ryan smiled down at him, taking some incense sticks from the cupboards. “Seems like you’re kind of obedient already, Nick.”

“I guess,” he mumbled.

“Which is good at this spa. It means you’ll listen to clients and do your best to satisfy their requests,” Ryan told him. He lit the incense sticks.

Nick took a deep breath. It was a light scent, something musky. “That’s what I’m here for,” he said.

“Exactly.” Ryan continued lighting incense sticks, adding a few candles too. Then, he moved back to the counter to grab the oils. “You’re here to please our clients, aren’t you? You’re here to make them happy.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. He tried to relax when he felt Ryan’s hands on his back, spreading the oils. It was weird, lying here like this, receiving a massage. He tried to turn off the part of his brain that was criticising Ryan’s technique.

“You like making people happy.”

It was a statement, not a question. “Is that, uhm, part of the aromatherapy?” Nick asked. “Having to prime clients for obedience?”

“No,” Ryan replied, his fingers digging into Nick’s upper back. “But in your case, I’m not wrong, am I? Isn’t that kinda why you trained to be a massage therapist? Seeing to other people’s needs?”

“Yeah, and making them feeling better,” Nick agreed. Ryan’s words sent a shiver down his spine. Ryan sounded so sure of himself, and Nick kept thinking about how he could see to Ryan’s needs, how he could make him happy. Was that the aromatherapy, or just Nick’s own desires?

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be doing lots of that.” Ryan’s hands slipped down Nick’s back, and stroked and squeezed his ass.

Nick whimpered slightly, squirming under those stronger fingers. He bit back a moan when Ryan spread his cheeks. Oh God, Ryan could probably see his asshole.

“Hmm, I can think of a few clients who will take a shine to you,” Ryan said. “With a cute ass like yours.” He gave Nick’s ass a friendly pat, then let more oil drip onto his fingers. He went back to stroking Nick’s ass, then moved down to the back of his thighs.

Nick bit his lip when Ryan forced his thighs further apart.

“Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Ryan asked, his fingers sliding up Nick’s inner thighs, stopping just below his balls. “Good boy. Take a few deep breaths, Nick, and relax. It’ll all go easier once you relax.”

Nick did just that, breathing in deep and slowly breathing out. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, although that might just be because of Ryan’s hands on his thighs. He was aching with the need to have Ryan touch his cock. And the need to touch Ryan’s cock, if the other man would let him.

He really hoped Ryan would let him, that this wasn’t just some prank he always pulled on new employees.

Ryan moved down to his calves, then his ankles. “Turn over, Nick.”

He was already moving before he realized how embarrassing that would be. There would be no hiding his erection. Nick lay on his back, and flushed when Ryan looked at his hard cock. “I was just –”

“Enjoying yourself,” Ryan replied, moving to get more oil. He let it drip onto Nick’s lower legs, and he continued spreading it with his hands. “Just as I hoped. Now, I’ve been thinking, Nick, and I’m pretty sure that the smoothies will be ready now. I wonder, which one should I let you try first? I don’t think you’ll need an energy drink.”

Nick whimpered as Ryan moved up his body, stroking his thighs, then moving further up. He groaned as Ryan’s hands avoided his cock entirely, caressing his hipbones instead.

Ryan was rubbing more oil across Nick’s stomach. “And you’ve been very well-behaved, so you won’t need the smoothie that stops you from coming. Maybe some other time. I think it’d be fun to watch you squirm as you are close.”

“Sure,” Nick managed. “Please, can you touch my cock?” He looked at Ryan desperately.

“Not yet,” Ryan told him, and leisurely rubbed the oil across Nick’s chest. “Now, you’re definitely not getting the smoothie that makes you more aggressive, which leaves me with hornier, or more obedient.” He looked at Nick’s cock. “I think you’re horny enough already.”

“Uh huh.”

“Then again, you’re pretty obedient too…” Ryan mused. “Still, it’ll be fun to see how obedient you can get. How eager to please and obey.”

He groaned at that. He already wanted to please Ryan, so what harm could it do? “Sure, I’ll drink that one,” he said. He already wanted to touch Ryan, to sink to his knees and suck the man’s cock, and he also wanted Ryan to fuck him hard. A man as big as Ryan had to have a dick to match, right? Nick hoped he’d get to find out.

“Good boy,” Ryan told him, patting his cheek and smiling down at him. “I’m sure our clients will agree.”

“What?” Nick asked, blinking. What did the clients have to do with it?

Ryan’s smile widened as he stroked Nick’s cheek. “What, you didn’t think that smoothie would have you only obeying me for the next six hours, did you?” He stepped back and grabbed a white bathrobe from one of the hooks by the door, and held it out to Nick. “Here, you can wear this.”

Nick sat up and got off the massage bed, and allowed Ryan to put the bathrobe on him. It was short, coming down just past his ass, and Nick tied the cord around his waist.

“Follow me,” Ryan said, and Nick did, trying to arrange the bathrobe so his erection wouldn’t be too obvious. “It’s time for lunch anyway.”

They went back to the restaurant, and Nick’s erection subsided at the sight of other clients, and his own embarrassment at them possibly spotting his arousal. He wasn’t into exhibitionism or showing off like that. Even the short bathrobe already left him feeling exposed.

They helped themselves to some sandwiches, and Ryan got him a purple smoothie. A staff employee was standing behind the cart, a young man a little taller than Nick. “He’s new,” Ryan said, nodding at Nick, “so I figure some first-hand experience is good.”

“Excellent choice,” the staff employee said, giving Nick a little smirk. “Enjoy.”

Nick felt his cheeks turn red. Oh God, that was a new colleague of his, and he was probably already thinking about what Nick and Ryan would be getting up to. Or Nick and other people.

Ryan found them a table, and put the smoothie down in front of Nick. “You look nervous,” Ryan commented.

“Yeah, uhm, I just – I mean, that guy’s one of my colleagues, isn’t he? I don’t want to make a weird first impression,” Nick said, picking at his sandwich.

Ryan just laughed. “Oh please, Simon’s got his own first-hand experience with that smoothie bar! You can ask him about it later.” He smiled at Nick. “Much later. Now, drink up, boy.”

Nick picked up the smoothie glass, and hesitated before bringing it to his lips. Was he obeying Ryan because he wanted to, or because of the aromatherapy? Did it matter? He took a big gulp. “Mmm, this is really nice!” he said, sounding surprised. It was sweet, but not overly so, and tasted like blueberries.

“Of course,” Ryan replied. “Only the best for our clients.”

Nick drank another big gulp, then finished his sandwiches before drinking the rest of the smoothie. It had been a good meal, and he sat back, feeling sated. “How long before the smoothie starts working?” he asked.

“Oh, not too long,” Ryan replied. “You’ll know.”

Nick sat quietly as Ryan finished his meal. He felt sated and happy, and slightly lightheaded. Was that the smoothie? Or just happiness at being able to work in such a nice spa? What would Ryan have him do next? His cock jerked against the fabric of his bathrobe, and Nick hoped it would involve sex. He wanted Ryan’s big hands on him again. “What about drinking two smoothies?” he asked. “Or two different ones?”

“What, like an energy smoothie and one that makes you more aggressive and dominant? It’s possible, but I wouldn’t recommend drinking two of the same. Two of the energy smoothies can make you really hyperactive, and the one that makes people aggressive turns some people into real assholes,” Ryan explained. “That’s why there’s always a staff member at the smoothie bar, making sure people don’t take too many. Some clients can handle two of the same, some can’t.”

“Sounds sensible,” Nick agreed, smiling at Ryan.

Ryan finished eating. “Okay, let’s go back to the central room with the saunas. There’s a special VIP area that I haven’t shown you yet.” He smiled at Nick. “You really should learn about what goes on in there.” He got up, and Nick immediately got up with him. “Follow me.”

Nick felt a buzz of happiness as he followed Ryan. Ryan was so nice, showing him around and explaining things.

The VIP area was in a corner of the spa, just past a row of three whirlpools. The door was tucked away in an alcove, and Nick would’ve easily missed it if Ryan hadn’t shown him.

“It’s hidden?” he asked.

“A little bit, yes,” Ryan replied. He held his personnel badge to a security panel next to the door, and it bleeped once. He opened the door, and ushered Nick in. “We don’t want to make our regular clients feel like they aren’t special, and our VIP clients like the exclusivity.”

Inside, there were several comfortable looking couches and chairs, and a coffee table with clean wine glasses and an unopened bottle of red wine. Nick looked around, and was surprised at the size of the room. He saw two glass doors with saunas behind them, a shower cabin and a whirlpool in a corner, and two massage tables with cupboards lined against the wall. “This is pretty cool,” he said.

“Yes, it gets used by regular clients who want some peace and quiet on busy days, or men wanting to spoil their boys,” Ryan explained. “But right now, it’s pretty boring since we’re the only ones here. Stay here, I’ll look around if I can see some clients who have the VIP package.”

Nick had been about to say that he didn’t think it was boring here at all, not with Ryan here as well, but he remained quiet. Ryan hadn’t asked him for his opinion, after all. He sat down on the couch, relaxing in the soft cushions. This really was very nice.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been waiting when Ryan returned with two men. Like Ryan, they were broad and muscular, and older than Nick. Nick immediately stood up. He wanted to make a good impression on them. “Hello,” he said.

One of the men stroked his beard, and grinned. “You were right, Ryan. He is a pretty one. And obedient, you said?”

“Aromatherapy and the smoothie that increases that treatment,” Ryan told him.

The other man, who was clean-shaven and blond, nodded. “And what exactly did you bring us here for? Just to show him off?”

“No,” Ryan replied. “To thank you for being such wonderful, regular clients for several years now, and to introduce you to our newest employee, and how he can help you relax.”

The bearded man looked Nick up and down. “Mmm, I can think of a couple of ways…”

“Nick,” Ryan said, and Nick felt something inside of him perk up. His senses were focused on Ryan. “Take off your bathrobe and give it to me.”

Nick untied the knot, and let the bathrobe slide down his arms. Part of him felt awkward, standing naked in front of two men he didn’t even know, but he also felt a wave of happiness as he gave Ryan the bathrobe. It was fine, Ryan wanted him to do this.

“Very nice,” the blond man murmured. “How long do we have?”

Ryan checked his watch. “The spa closes at six today, so until a quarter to six. Or until you get bored with him. You two are free to leave this area and enter as you choose.” He turned to Nick. “You are to stay here until I get you, or in case of an emergency, understood?”

“Understood,” Nick replied, and smiled. Of course he would stay. He had to help these two clients relax. That was what he’d been hired to do.

Ryan smiled, then opened the door. “Oh, I will pass on what’s going on in here to our other VIP clients, if I see any. I’m sure others would love to make use of Nick’s services too.”

“So you’re saying, fuck him before anyone else comes in?” the bearded man asked. “No problem.”

“Take your time, Jack,” Ryan said. “It’s one o’clock now, you still have plenty of time to fuck him.”

Nick smiled at Jack. A small part of his brain thought it was weird that they were talking about him like that, about fucking him. Jack should ask Nick if that was okay, not just assume. But then, Nick was here to make them relax, and Jack was handsome and Nick wanted the man to fuck him.

Ryan left, and Jack and the other man wasted no time coming over to Nick, and running their hands over his body.

Nick moaned when the blond man wrapped his hand around his cock, and he thrust his hips forward. “Mmm, eager boy,” the man said, tugging on his cock slowly.

“And a nice ass,” Jack replied, standing behind Nick. He squeezes Nick’s ass firmly, until Nick yelped. “Yeah, I definitely want to fuck you.”

“Yes,” Nick managed, and groaned as he felt a rush of happiness. “Fuck me.”

Jack moved away from him, over to the cupboards near the massage tables to grab some lube.

The blond man continued to pump his cock. “I think I’ll just watch,” he said. “So make sure to be entertaining.”

Nick nodded. He could do that. Part of him felt embarrassed at the thought of having someone look at him while being fucked, being exposed like that, but mostly Nick looked forward to obeying and pleasing the man. He would make sure the man would be entertained.

Jack returned, and opened his bathrobe. “What were you planning on, Bill?”

Bill sat down on the couch, and opened the bottle of wine. “Watching.” He poured himself a glass.

Nick was too busy staring at Jack’s naked body. He was hairy all over, and his thick cock jutted out amidst dark pubic hair. Jack was already half-hard, and Nick felt his own body aching with the need to have his cock inside of him.

“Of course you want to watch.” Jack snorted, and sat down on the other couch. He let some lube fall into the palm of his hand, and wrapped that hand around his dick. He let out a groan as his dick hardened, and he looked at Nick. “Come here, boy.”

Nick rushed over, standing by Jack’s side. “Yes, Jack?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Bill said, sipping his wine. “You should call us ‘sir’. Same goes for other VIP clients who come here, boy. Treat us with respect.”

“Unless they want to be called something else,” Jack replied, still pumping his own dick. “But yes, call me ‘sir’ as well.”

Nick nodded quickly. How embarrassing, he had displeased Jack and Bill! “Sorry, sir,” he replied, and smiled at the rush of happiness and satisfaction.

“Turn around, show me that cute little butt of yours.”

Nick turned around. To his left was the couch with Bill on, who was watching him and sipping his wine. His other hand was resting on his thigh, and he had pulled his bathrobe to the side. His cock was hardening as well, just from watching Nick.

Nick stayed still as Jack’s hands slid over his ass, then two fingers slipped inside of him. He groaned, pushing back. He really wanted to be fucked, ever since Jack had mentioned that he was going to do that.

“Ooh, eager slut, are we?” Jack teased him. “Eager to get fucked?”

“Yes, sir,” Nick managed, pushing back more. It felt so good, those fingers inside of him, Bill watching him with desire in his eyes. It didn’t matter that he looked like an eager slut. If Jack and Bill liked him like that, Nick would be one. He moaned as Jack pushed in a third finger.

“I’m gonna enjoy fucking you, boy,” Jack told him. “You feel pretty tight. How long has it been since you got fucked?”

Why did they have to ask such embarrassing questions? But if they wanted to know, Nick had to answer. “Three months, sir.”

Both Bill and Jack scoffed at that. “Come on, a pretty boy like you, and you haven’t been fucked in three months?!”

“No, sir,” Nick mumbled, biting his lip. He had disappointed them somehow, and he felt guilty.

“Well, we’ll have to rectify that!” Jack removed his fingers from Nick’s ass, grabbed his hips, and pulled him down into his lap.

Nick moved with him, glad to be able to please Jack. He waited as Jack lined his cock up with Nick’s slick asshole, and only moved down when Jack pulled him closer. He closed his eyes as Jack’s thick cock slide inside of him. It hurt a little, since Jack was moving faster than Nick would’ve liked, but Nick didn’t protest. He had to please Jack, and this was what Jack wanted.

He moaned as Jack’s dick slid even deeper, stretching his hole and filling him up.

“Yeah, you like that, boy?” Jack murmured, stroking Nick’s stomach. “You like a big cock up your ass?”

“Yes, sir,” he managed, whimpering slightly.

“Say it,” Bill said. “Go on, tell us that how much you love getting fucked.”

Nick moaned. “I love – love having a big dick inside of me,” he managed. He felt flush with embarrassment at having to say things like that, but happy that he was making Bill happy. “I love being filled up, and a thick cock feels so good inside of me, please!”

Jack pulled him down hard, so his cock was buried deep inside of Nick. “Like that?”

“Yes!” Nick moaned, panting hard. It hurt, but it also felt amazing. He glanced at Bill, who was idly stroking his cock. “Yes, sir, it feels good.”

“Now start fucking yourself on my cock,” Jack told him. One hand rested Nick’s hip.

Nick began to slide up before moving back down, slowly at first. He moaned every time he pushed back down, loving the feeling of being filled up again. As his body adjusted to the big dick inside of him, he began to move faster and faster.

“Oh yeah,” Jack groaned behind him. His hand was stroking Nick’s chest now. “Bounce up and down, you little slut.”

Nick moaned as he made himself move faster. It felt so good, fucking himself on Jack’s cock while Bill watched. He hoped he was entertaining enough to please the blond man.

Jack kept stroking Nick’s chest, one hand sliding up to pinch and tweak his nipple, the other hand sliding down to stroke his cock. “You only had the smoothie to make you more obedient, right?”

“Yes, sir,” he moaned. Ooh, this felt so good. Having his nipples pinched hurt, but Jack liked it.

“Then you’re free to come any time you like, boy.”

“Thank you, sir,” Nick replied. He was close, so close, and he pushed back down harder, wanting to be filled up completely. “Ah, ah, sir!” he moaned, slamming back down and coming. He was shuddering in Jack’s arms as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Ssh, good boy,” Jack murmured into his ears. “Yes, enjoy it. Feels good, doesn’t it, coming on a guy’s cock like that.”

Nick whimpered as his orgasm faded. “Y-yes, sir,” he said. His come had landed on the table, and he bit his lip. Should he clean that up? No one had told him to.

Jack kept stroking his chest. “I’m sure you’ll get to do that lots more times while you work here,” he said. “Plenty of us will want to fuck you, boy.”

“That’s good,” Nick replied, his head still swimming. He felt so happy, so much pleasure, it was hard to think.

Jack grabbed him by his hips, pushing him up a few inches. “Stay still.”

Nick was about to ask why, then he gasped as Jack started pounding his ass hard and deep. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, and Nick moaned.

“Gonna fill you up, boy,” Jack grunted, “gonna fill you with my come.”

“Yes, sir, please,” Nick managed. He wanted Jack to fill him up like that.

Jack kept pounding him until it was starting to hurt, but Nick stayed in place, waiting for Jack to come inside of him. Eventually, Jack slammed in hard and groaned, his dick twitching inside Nick’s ass. He pulled Nick back down with him, sagging against the back of the couch.

Jack’s breath was hot against the nape of Nick’s neck, and Nick remained quiet as Jack came down from his orgasm. “You gotta fuck him, Bill. Nice, tight ass,” Jack said, his voice low. He pushed against Nick’s back until Nick had to get up and off of him.

Nick’s legs were wobbly under him, and he felt Jack’s come drip down out of his asshole. He looked at Bill hesitantly. The man hadn’t told him to do anything, so Nick waited.

Bill eyed him. “Hmm, maybe later.” He spread his legs, showing Nick his hard cock. It was longer than Jack’s. “Get on your knees and suck me off, boy.”

Nick eagerly got down in front of him, opening his mouth and taking the tip of his cock inside. He rested his hands on Bill’s strong thighs, and he moaned as he let Bill’s cock slide in deeper. One of Bill’s hands rested on Nick’s shoulders.

“Nice and slow, boy. Let me enjoy the view,” Bill chuckled.

Nick nodded, and slowed down, tilting his head so Bill could see his dick slide in and out Nick’s mouth.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jack get up and tie up his bathrobe again. “You enjoy yourself, Bill, see you later.”

“Later, Jack!” Bill called after him.

Nick remained quiet as he kept sucking Bill’s cock. He hoped Jack would be back soon, so he could fuck Nick again, or maybe Nick could please him in some other way. Until then, he would happily suck Bill off.

Nick liked sucking Bill off. He liked the pleased groans, and the way Bill would tell him he was doing good every now and then. Sucking dicks was easy. Just bob up and down, and focus on making the man feel good. Nick liked doing that, and it made him happy.

He heard the door open again.

“This is where – oh, excellent.” A man’s voice came from behind Nick.

“This is so unfair.” Sulky, and closer in age to Nick.

“Well, if you think is unfair, you shouldn’t have been such a brat!”

“I wasn’t even –” There was a loud slap, flesh against flesh. “Ouch! You don’t need to spank me, geez.”

“You clearly need the punishment, brat.”

Nick glanced up at Bill, whose eyes were on the two men behind Nick. Clearly, the duo was together, and the younger man had disappointed the older one. Nick couldn’t imagine why the younger man had done that. Obedience was important. It made you feel happy.

He kept sucking as the older man ordered his brat to take off his bathrobe, and he heard someone sit down on the couch.

“Come on, brat.”

A sigh. “Do I have to? And stopping calling me ‘brat’.”

“I’ll stop calling you a brat once you stop behaving as one. Come on.”

Now Nick realised that the older man was patting his thighs, and that the young man would get spanked some more. No doubt he deserved it.

“Fine, Master,” the young man mumbled.

Bill’s fingers dug into Nick’s shoulders as he watched the duo arrange themselves. Part of Nick wished he could watch too, but no, he had to focus on pleasing Bill first.

Nick kept sucking, and let Bill’s cock slide down his throat as he listened to the young man getting spanked. He listened to the noises and whimpers from the young man, and his own cock jerked as the sounds of the man’s hand hitting the ass of the young man.

Bill’s eyes were on them the entire time, and he began to thrust his hips up, almost fucking Nick’s mouth. Nick could taste the pre-come, and a few thrusts after that, Bill came inside his mouth, filling it with his salty come. Nick swallowed eagerly, licking Bill’s cock clean. Only then did he sit back and turn around.

The young man being spanked had curly, dark hair and blue eyes, and he gasped every time his Master spanked him. He squirmed on the older man’s lap. The older man had a few strands of grey in his hair, and dark eyes. He smiled as he kept spanking the young man, grinning as he hit his ass hard. The young man’s ass was turning red already, and Nick watched quietly as the spanking continued.

Eventually, the older man pushed the young man off of his lap. “That’s enough, brat.”

“Thank you, Master,” the young man replied, giving his Master a little smile.

His Master smiled back. “You just need a firm hand, don’t you?” His voice was tender, and Nick smiled. These two clearly cared about each other very much. “But you’re still being punished, brat. Sit down on the couch.”

The brat sat down, his own cock half-hard from being spanked, and he squirmed as he sat down. He had to hurt from being spanked, and sitting down was probably making him more uncomfortable.

His Master turned to Nick. “You, suck off my boy. Make it good.”

Nick crawled over, feeling slightly confused. If the brat was being punished, why was he getting a blowjob? But the brat’s Master knew best. Nick smiled up at the brat, who gave Nick a nervous smile in return.

“Master, please, not a blowjob! It’s unfair!” he asked, looking at his Master.

“You should’ve thought about that before you disobeyed me,” his Master replied, his voice stern now. “Besides, you like getting blowjobs.”

The brat pouted. “Yeah, when I get to come.”

Bill laughed at that. “Oh, you gave him the blue one? That is cruel. Well done.”

“It was necessary,” his Master replied. “He came without my permission. He knows the rules. You, start sucking off my boy. I want to see him squirm and beg.”

Nick started licking the brat’s cock. It was smaller than Bill’s, but still pretty big. He let it slide inside his mouth, and the brat moaned, spreading his legs further.

“Oooh, you’re good at this,” he moaned, as Nick took him deeper. “Oh, fuck, please!”

Nick smiled at that. He was giving a good blowjob, and pleasing this young man. He felt happy and pleased, knowing he was being good. If only the brat had been obedient too, he wouldn’t need punishment.

He kept sucking and licking, and he felt the young man’s thighs tremble under his hands. With anyone else, Nick would’ve assumed he was close to coming, but the young man kept squirming underneath him, and panting hard.

“Please,” he moaned. “Oh God, please, I wanna come. Master, please!” He groaned, punching the seat of the couch in frustration.

Nick kept bobbing his head up and down. The cock in his mouth was achingly hard, and he wondered how long ago the brat had drunk the blue smoothie.

“That’s it,” his Master said, sounding pleased. “That’s what I wanted to see. Beg for it, boy. Remember this feeling next time you jerk off and come without my permission.”

“Please, Master, please!” he moaned again. “Let me come. I’ll do anything.”

“You know very well that you have to wait until the smoothie wears off,” his Master told him. Nick heard him get up.

Nick glanced up to see the brat’s eyes were wide and desperate. His chest was glistening, and he was squirming in place. He was obviously very desperate to come. Nick was certain this wasn’t the first time since he had drank the smoothie that he was getting pleasured but unable to come.

His master moved around the room, pouring a glass of wine, and holding it to his boy’s lips. The brat drank eagerly, thanking his Master.

“Please,” the brat moaned. “Please, just – just make him stop! It feels so good!”

His Master smiled down at him. “I’ve never known you to want a blowjob to stop before getting to come,” he murmured.

“Please, Master!”

“Very well,” his Master replied. “How about this? I fuck this good, obedient boy here –” He leaned down to pat Nick on his head. “And when I come, he’ll stop sucking you off.”

The brat groaned. “You’re gonna fuck him?”

“Well, you don’t deserve a good fuck, do you?”

The brat pouted again. “Yes, Master.” He watched jealously as his Master moved until he was behind Nick.

Nick felt the man’s hands on his hips, then spreading his cheeks. He looked up at the brat, looking apologetic, but the brat only had eyes for his Master. Desire and jealousy were blatant in his bright eyes.

“He’s been fucked recently, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah, Jack fucked him earlier. I don’t think he needs any more lube,” Bill replied.

“No, he looks slick enough, and the come should help.”

Nick moaned around the brat’s cock as his Master pushed his thick dick inside Nick’s ass. He was thicker than Jack, and Nick kept moaning as he slid in deeper. Oh, it felt so good! Why had this brat disobeyed his Master? Not being fucked was definitely punishment if it meant missing out on a dick as nice as this.

“Oh yeah,” his Master groaned, pushing in deeper. “Mmm, you feel good.” He patted Nick’s lower back. “Very nice. Very tight.”

“Master,” his brat whimpered.

“Oh, shush, boy! You sit there and enjoy your blowjob. You won’t be getting another one any time soon.”

Nick watched as the brat’s face reddened, and he squirmed on the couch. “But Master…”

“Best behaviour, brat,” his Master said, pushing in deeper. “Very best behaviour.” He chuckled. “Or I might bring this boy home instead. He’s a very good, very obedient boy.”

“Well, he did have a smoothie to help him along,” Bill commented. “But yes. Very well behaved.”

Nick felt another wave of pleasure as the brat’s Master fucked him. Yes, he was good and obedient. Yes, he behaved. He gave pleasure to these men, that was what he was for. It gave him pleasure to please them.

He kept moaning around the brat’s cock every time his Master thrust in deeper. His own cock was fully hard already.

Above him, the brat’s eyes kept darting jealously from Nick’s face to that of his Master’s. He was quieter now, still squirming as Nick sucked his cock, but he had stopped begging. He had accepted his punishment. Nick smiled, glad the brat was finally obeying. As much as he loved the brat’s Master dick and how good it felt inside of him, what he really wanted was for the two of them to make each other happy. It seemed that they really cared about each other. If only the brat could be more obedient. Nick was happy to help him learn that.

Every thrust from the brat’s Master made Nick move forward, taking the brat’s cock deeper. He relaxed, letting the brat’s Master set the pace, letting the other man drive him back and forth as he kept thrusting.

Nick moaned, and he could feel his own orgasm building. It felt so good, being filled up and fucked hard, and he liked the soft little whimpers from the brat he was still sucking off. Nick whimpered, and raised his head as he came, moaning out loud.

“That could’ve been you, brat,” the older man behind Nick said. “That could’ve been you, coming as I fucked you. Shame.”

Nick moaned as the man kept fucking him. “Oooh, yes!”

“Go back to sucking him off,” the brat’s Master ordered, and Nick obeyed.

He moaned quietly. Yes, he had to obey and please these men. He had to make them happy. He dutifully focused on the cock in his mouth, and on making the young man moan and squirm.

His Master kept fucking him hard and deep, Nick taking his thrusts even though it was starting to hurt a little. The thrusts sped up, and soon, the man pushed in hard and filled him up with come. He groaned, his dick twitching inside of Nick’s ass.

Nick looked up. The brat’s eyes were on his Master, looking sad and wistful. Nick felt bad for him. The young man clearly wanted to please his Master, and Nick was sure he would be more obedient from now on.

Eventually, the brat’s Master pulled his dick out of Nick. “Enough, boy,” he said, stroking Nick’s shoulder. “You did very well.” He turned to his boy. “And you, I hope you learned a lesson.”

“Yes, Master,” the brat said immediately. His cock was aching and red, shining with Nick’s spit. “I’m sorry, Master, please, fuck me instead, anything you want!”

His master smiled and took his hand to help him up. “Hmm, we’ll see.” He ran his fingers through his boy’s hair. “I do want to fuck you before the smoothie stops working. You look beautiful squirming and begging to come.”

Nick smiled at how happy the brat looked at that.

“Thank you, Master,” the young man replied, and allowed his Master to help him into his bathrobe.

“Now, let’s relax in one the saunas, shall we?” the brat’s Master looked down at Nick. “And thank you.”

“No problem, sir!” Nick replied cheerfully.

He got up, and feeling slightly at a loss for what to do, he turned to Bill.

“Oh, have a seat,” Bill said, patting the couch next to him. He wrapped an arm around Nick as Nick settled down. “Good boy. You could do with a short break. I’m sure there’ll be others here soon.”

Nick relaxed against him. “Thank you, sir,” he murmured.

It was only a few minutes before three men came in, one after another. Nick was soon back on his knees, sucking one man off while another fucked him, and after the first one had come in his mouth, the third insisted on sharing his ass.

It took more lube for the two big dicks to fit inside of Nick, but Nick was overwhelmed with happiness when he was filled like that by the two men. He was floating on bliss, and he could only moan as they fucked him. He never wanted the feeling to end, he felt so good.

Thoughts came slow, but it was okay. There were plenty of men who told him what to do, how to lie or kneel or bend over as they fucked him or used his mouth. He was struggling to keep track of how many men entered the VIP area or left it after giving him a quick fuck, and how long those stayed who made use of him. It didn’t matter who fucked him, so long as Nick made them happy, and listened, and obeyed them. He had to please them, and he felt a rush of bliss every time one of the older men called him a ‘good boy’ or a ‘good slut’, or when they groaned in pleasure as they fucked Nick.

He noticed that he was getting covered in come, pushed down on the seat of the couch as two guys jerked off over his chest, their come covering his chest and stomach. He smiled up at them, and one of them aimed for his face.

Nick giggled. He liked being covered in come. It was proof of how happy he was making these men. Time flew by as strong hands touched him everywhere, moving him in the right position. Big dicks filled his ass and mouth and eager hands. He also loved the feeling of the men’s bodies against him, so much stronger and muscular than his own.

He lost count of how many times he came, and of how many times men came inside of him or on his skin. He felt two strong hands push him down on the couch, and he spread his thighs, waiting for those hands to touch his dick. It hurt if someone touched it, since Nick had come so many times, but he would squirm and moan if that was what this man wanted him to do.

He felt a gentle hand brush his cheek.

“Nick? Hey, Nick?”

“Huh?” he asked. He looked up, and saw it was Ryan. “Hi!” he said happily. Did Ryan want to fuck him? That was great! “You wanna fuck me?”

Ryan smiled down at him. “Maybe some other time. The spa is closing in fifteen minutes.” His eyes swept down Nick’s body. “And you look a little fucked out for now, Nick.”

Nick felt confused. “But you wanna fuck me?”

“Mmm, definitely, but some other time.” Ryan laughed. “Look at you, you’ve gone all cock dumb, haven’t you?”

“Yes, sir?” Nick tried. Was that the right answer?

Ryan smiled down at him. “Thought so. Well, you definitely looked like you had a good time. I heard some very great things about you from our VIP clients. They were very pleased with you.”

“Thanks, sir,” Nick replied, smiling as he felt a wave of happiness. He had done good!

Ryan pulled him to his feet. “For now, let’s get you cleaned up and wait for that smoothie to wear off some more. What can I say, I want to wait with fucking you until I’m sure you’ll remember.”

Nick looked up at him and nodded. “Whatever you want, sir,” he replied, and smiled. He couldn’t wait Ryan to fuck him.

This job at the spa was gonna be the best job ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Ryan and Nick, in which they try out a new smoothie that increases come production, with the help of two other guys from the security team.

 “Nick, can you stay for an hour or so after closing?”

Nick looked up from the client he’d been massaging. “Sure, Ryan, no problem.” Ryan gave him a quick nod, then left. It was a shame Nick couldn’t ask him why, not in front of the client, because now his brain was running wild with suggestions.

He went back to the relaxing back massage, rubbing the young man’s lower back. “Sorry about that disruption,” he murmured.

“That’s all right,” the young man replied, his voice relaxed and a little sleepy. “I’m sorry you gotta stay longer at work.” Then he groaned when Nick pressed down. “Ooh yeah, right there.”

Nick smiled as he continued to work that area. “I don’t mind staying longer,” he replied. “Not at this place.”

Because at this spa, having to stay after closing usually wasn’t because of some boring staff meeting.

*

He didn’t manage to speak to Ryan again for the rest of the day, and only saw him in the corridor passing one another, but every time they saw each other, Ryan would grin at him pointedly, and Nick would feel desire pool in his stomach. Dammit, he was sure the security guard was doing it on purpose.

Finally, the spa was closing down for the day, and he and the other employees put things away so the cleaners could do their job.

Ryan pulled him aside as Nick was tidying up the room he’d been working in. “VIP room, fifteen minutes.”

Nick nodded, and finished tidying up. His own cock was half-hard just thinking about what Ryan had planned for him. The older man had fucked him several times since Nick had started working at the spa, and by now Nick had tried all the smoothies the bar had to offer. The time  he had drunk the blue smoothie that made it impossible to come had been the worst.

During that afternoon, Ryan and the other security guards had teased him a lot, stopping him in the hallway to quickly grab his ass or whisper something dirty in his ear.

During the evening, when the smoothie was still working, Ryan had fucked him slowly, stroking his dick at the same time, and Nick had moaned and begged. It had been incredibly frustrating, feeling so good and so horny and so desperate, and knowing you were unable to come. By the time the smoothie had stopped working, Ryan had told him to jerk off, and had laughed as Nick only had to stroke his own cock two times before coming. Nick hadn’t cared, his orgasm had been amazing.

But now, he hadn’t had any smoothies or any other treatments, so what did Ryan want?

When he got to the VIP area of the spa, Ryan was waiting for him with two other members of the security team, John and Kevin. Both were tall and broad like Ryan, John with short-cropped dark hair and clean-shaven face, while Kevin was bald but had a well-trimmed brown beard.

“Hey guys,” Nick greeted them. They were all sitting on the comfortable couches, still in their suits, although John had already removed his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

“Hey, Nick. Glad you could join us,” Ryan said, patting the seat next to him. “You must be wondering why I asked you to join us.”

“You didn’t tell him?” Kevin asked. He picked up his glass of water from the coffee table. “Why not?”

“To see if he can work it out himself,” Ryan replied. He turned to Nick. “You know how the R&D department is always working on new stuff, and improving what we have, right?”

“Right,” Nick said, nodding along. “Like how they have more scents for the obedience candles and incense sticks now.” Some clients hadn’t liked the two scents that were available, so now there was a bigger range.

“Well, they’ve been working on a new smoothie,” Ryan told him. “That always takes a long time, but they’ve finally reached the stage where they wanted us to test it.” He gestured at himself, John, and Kevin. “I’d like you to join tonight’s test.”

Nick glanced from Ryan to John and Kevin. They were both smiling at him, and he couldn’t see anything different about them. “What kind of test? What do I have to do?”

Ryan smiled at him. “Well, first of all, you have to strip down, and second of all, you have to get on your knees and suck my cock.”

Nick got up to remove his clothes, and listened to John and Kevin grumble over that. He smiled as John protested that he wanted Nick to suck him off first, while Kevin argued that he wanted to fuck Nick first.

“Guys, I’m Head of Security around here, and he’s gonna suck me off first,” Ryan told them. As if to emphasise his words, he smacked Nick’s ass.

Once Nick had removed his clothes and left them on the empty chair, he got on his knees in front of Ryan. He flashed a smile at John and Kevin. “You guys are next, promise.”

Ryan had already opened his belt and pushed his trousers down his thighs. He had one hand wrapped around his thick, hard cock. “You wanna guess what the smoothie does, boy?”

Nick glanced up at Ryan. Okay, so whatever the smoothie did, it was something to do with his cock. He leaned closer, and inhaled. “Well, it doesn’t make you smell different,” he muttered, and then licked the tip. “Or taste different.”

“Any other guesses before you start?”

Nick was eager to suck Ryan’s cock, but sat back to think. He knew what kind of things their clients liked and would request. “Is it something to make you get hard faster after you’ve come?” he asked.

“Not bad,” John said, “but nope.”

“You can guess again after you’ve made me come,” Ryan told him, and spread his thighs pointedly.

Nick nodded, and went back to licking the tip a few times before letting Ryan’s cock slide down his throat. He had sucked Ryan off enough times by now to know what the older man liked. He liked it when Nick moved his head up and down slowly at first, and he liked it when Nick grazed his teeth lightly against the base of his cock, and he especially liked it if Nick took him down his throat. Nick always had to work up to that, so he moved his head up and down slowly, each time taking Ryan a little deeper.

Ryan groaned above him, one of his hands resting in Nick’s hair. “Mmm, good boy,” he groaned. “That’s it, nice and easy.”

Nick hollowed his cheeks, making Ryan groan again, and began to bob up and down faster. He kept his teeth out of the way now, but pressed his tongue firmly against Ryan’s cock. He moved down, and let Ryan’s cock nudge the back of his throat and moved back up. He bobbed up and down a few more times, then deep-throated Ryan, earning him a low groan. His own cock jerked eagerly. He loved the noises a guy made when he was giving a blowjob.

When Ryan began to thrust his hips, Nick moved back up so he could take it. He glanced up at Ryan, who was watching him with a smile. “You’re good, boy,” Ryan told him, stroking his hair. “You’re very good.” He continued to thrust, and Nick kept his head still. Ryan’s cock was long and thick, and it was easier to handle Ryan’s thrusts if Nick didn’t move too much.

Ryan groaned again. “Oh yeah, gonna come soon, boy, gonna make you swallow every last fucking drop, gonna fill that fucking mouth of yours.”

Nick closed his eyes, letting the words wash over him. He loved it when Ryan talked dirty like that. Ryan’s fingers were curled into a fist in his hair, tugging slightly, and then Ryan thrust hard. Nick felt his cock jerk, and salty come filled his mouth. He swallowed it down, then he swallowed another load down, and then his eyes widened when the come just kept filling his mouth. He swallowed again, and felt it fill his mouth, spilling past his lips and down Ryan’s cock.

Ryan was still groaning above him, his cock jerking as more come filled Nick’s mouth. Finally, it was over, and Nick was able to swallow the last of the load. Ryan relaxed, and gave Nick a pat on the back of his head.

Nick sat back, wiping his mouth and seeing sticky come on his hand, and could still feel it drip down his chin. Ryan’s cock also had come all over it.

Nick swallowed again, licking his lips. “So,” he said, looking up at Ryan, “it’s a smoothie that makes you empty your balls at once?” Because that had certainly felt like three or four loads of come at once.

Ryan let out a tired laugh. “Hmm, not entirely,” he replied.

“It speeds up your sperm production,” John explained.

“Some of our clients were tired of coming dry after several orgasms, and some wanted to have a bigger load. With this, they can,” Kevin added.

Nick turned to face them. “Well, it definitely works.” It had been the most amount of come he had ever tried to swallow in his life.

“We’ve been testing it all week,” Kevin told him, rubbing his groin through his trousers. “You know, jerking off into cups so they could measure how much more we’ve been producing, and jerking off multiple times a day so they could see if we run out.” His smile widened. “I haven’t yet.”

“In my case, there seems to be more coming out every time,” John said, looking at Kevin. “Have you noticed that? They had me jerk off five times yesterday morning, and by the fifth time I was definitely coming more than the first time.”

Kevin frowned. “Nope, haven’t noticed that. It’s pretty much the same amount every time I come.”

“Huh, maybe it’s me, then,” John replied.

Kevin nodded, then looked at Nick. “Now, boy, I think you promised us we were next?” He rubbed his groin, and Nick could see the outline of his erection. “Get the lube so I can fuck that pretty ass of yours.”

Nick got up to grab lube from the cupboard. He threw it over to Kevin, who caught it with one hand. “So every time you guys come, it’s gonna be – it’s gonna be a lot?”

“Yeah,” Ryan told him. His cock was flaccid now, resting against his thigh. “When I said I was gonna fill your mouth, I meant it.”

“Get over here, boy,” Kevin told him.

Nick moved towards him, helping Kevin with his trousers. His own cock was fully hard, and he imagined taking such a huge load in his ass. Would it feel different? Would it leak out?

Kevin slicked up his big dick, then gestured for Nick to turn around. “You’re gonna fuck yourself on my cock, boy,” he said, sliding one slick finger inside Nick’s ass. “I’ll let you set the pace, but I’m sure you’ll be bouncing up and down in no time.” He added another finger. “You’re always so eager to be fucked, aren’t you?”

He groaned. “Yeah, well, it always feels so good.”

John laughed at that. “You missed your calling, boy, you should’ve been a pornstar.”

“What, and miss out on his massages?” Ryan said. “No way.”

Kevin slapped his ass. “Go on, time to fill up that pretty ass of yours.” He pulled Nick onto his lap.

Nick shifted so he could straddle Kevin comfortably, then wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, watching as he moved it into the right position. During the first few weeks, he’d been embarrassed about fucking so casually like this, in front of other employees, but he was used to it now and disappointed if it was just him and another employee. Kevin was right. Nick pretty much always was eager to be fucked. It was a big perk of the job for him, knowing that at the end of the day, there was usually someone who was willing and eager to fuck him hard.

It almost meant that it was easier now than it had been at first to take a thick dick like Kevin’s up his ass. It did take a bit of pushing and grunting, but Nick moaned as it slid deeper inside of him. Oh yes, he loved the feeling of a dick sliding inside of him, stretching his hole and filling him. And he did love being able to set the pace, of letting it slide in slowly and enjoying it. Then again, he also liked it when Ryan bent him over the massage table and thrust in hard and fast, holding Nick down and not giving him time to adjust.

Nick kept moving down, moaning softly as Kevin’s dick filled him. Maybe he just liked any position he was getting fucked in.

“That’s it, boy,” Kevin told him, stroking Nick’s thighs. “Mmm, feels good.”

Once Nick had taken all of Kevin’s dick, he began to move up and down, tilting his hips to find the best angle, and once he had, he began to move faster and faster.

Behind him, Kevin laughed and groaned. “Oh yeah, that’s the bouncing I was talking about. Yeah, boy, fuck yourself on my dick, you love it.”

“Yes,” Nick moaned, throwing his head back.  “Fuck, yes, I love your dick, I love being fucked.” That was another thing he was no longer embarrassed about, talking dirty. “It feels so good.” He let out a moan as Kevin began to thrust as well. “Yes, fuck me, come on!” He whimpered with every thrust, pushing back hard.

Kevin grabbed his hips, grunting as he fucked Nick hard and fast. “You want me to come, huh? You want me to fill you up with a big load of come?”

“Yes,” he moaned, “yes, please.” From the corner of his eye, he could see that John was jerking off slowly, watching the two of them. Ryan was watching them too with a smile on his face, but while his cock was showing signs of hardening, Ryan wasn’t touching himself. Yet.

“Dirty eager slut,” Kevin grunted, his fingers digging into Nick’s hips. “Such a dirty slut for cock, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Nick moaned, bouncing up and down. “Yeah, I’m a slut, come on, fuck me.” He wrapped his hand around his own cock, and managed a few quick strokes before Ryan pointed it out.

“You want him to play with himself, Kevin?” Ryan asked.

“Fuck no. He either comes on my dick or not at all,” Kevin said, his hands quickly closing around Nick’s wrist and pulling his hand out of the way.

Nick whimpered, but he had expected them to do it. The men didn’t like it if Nick touched himself, unless they had told him to do it. And he liked Kevin holding his wrist tight like this as they fucked. He rolled his hips, gasping and moaning.

Kevin grabbed his other wrist, even though Nick hadn’t even tried to touch himself again, and held it tight as he thrust harder. “Go on, slut, come when you’re ready.”

Nick moaned, moving his hands slightly and loving it when Kevin held his wrists tight. The next thrust had him coming, and Nick moaned in pleasure as he came, arching his back. His own come landed on the coffee table in front of him. It stopped after two white streaks, and Nick leaned back against Kevin.

Kevin kept fucking him hard, grunting against Nick’s shoulder. His breath was hot, and his thrusts were faster and faster. He slammed in hard, and bit down on Nick’s shoulder, his groan muffled.

Nick could feel his cock jerk inside of him, but it didn’t feel any different. It did last longer, though. Much longer. Eventually, Kevin relaxed his grip, and pushed Nick up.

Nick felt Kevin’s cock slide out of him, and since Kevin’s hands were still on his hips, Nick stayed like that, with his knees on either side of Kevin’s thighs. He could feel the come leak out of his asshole, and down his ass and thighs.

“Mmm, look at that,” Kevin said, and he moved one hand to trace the trail of come with a finger. Then he used both hands to spread Nick’s ass cheeks. “Oh yeah, there’s even more!”

Nick felt his face turn red as John leaned over to see it as well. He could feel more come drip out of his asshole and further down his thighs. It was silly, but he did feel a little embarrassed, knowing that John and Kevin were happily watching Kevin’s come drip out of his freshly fucked asshole. He tried to get up, but Kevin squeezed his cheeks hard.

“No, boy, let’s see how long the come’ll be leaking out,” Kevin told him, sounding pleased.

“Don’t think we’ll be needing more lube now!” John said. “Damn, that’s a lot.”

“You should see how much is still leaking out, boy,” Kevin said, stroking Nick’s ass cheeks.

John reached up to wrap his hand around Nick’s neck. “How about you give me that blowjob you promised?”

Nick nodded, and got down on his hands and knees on the couch next to John. Kevin shifted to sit on Nick’s other side, his hands still on Nick’s and thighs. Nick lowered his head, giving John’s hard cock a few licks, and moaned softly as Kevin continued to play with his slick asshole.

“I think it’s stopped dripping out now,” Kevin commented, giving Nick’s ass a hard smack with his bare hand.

John ran his fingers through Nick’s hair. “Stop distracting him, Kevin, I want my fucking blowjob.”

Nick opened his mouth to take John’s cock in his mouth. The angle was a little weird, doing it from the side like this, but kneeling on the couch was more comfortable than kneeling on the floor, even with the rug under his knees. And yes, Kevin playing with his asshole was distracting, but it felt kinda good, even with the slickness reminded Nick of how much come had been in there. He could feel the come on his inner thighs, and knew that would dry up soon.

John pushed his head down, and Nick let him. He moaned when John pulled his hair, and thrust his hips. John liked getting a little rough, which was why Nick preferred sucking off someone like Ryan first, to get a little warmed up before John pulled on his hair and thrust up hard. Once he was warmed up, though, Nick definitely liked John’s rougher treatment.

John grunted above him, moving his hands so one hand was wrapped around the back of Nick’s neck, and the other was a tight fist in his hair. “Good boy,” he groaned.

Nick moved his face up and down, as much as he was able in John’s tight hold, and almost choked when John shoved him down and kept him there for a couple of seconds.

John groaned again. He wasn’t as talkative as Ryan and Kevin, but his grunts and groans were deep and sent a shiver of lust down Nick’s spine. He liked feeling John’s fingers press against his neck, or the way John would give his hair a sharp tug every now and then.

Nick kept sucking John off, taking as much of his dick as he could, and occasionally moaned as Kevin kept playing with his ass, spanking him or spreading his cheeks every now and then. He heard movement, and when he felt a third hand on his lower back, he realised Ryan had got up to inspect Nick’s asshole as well.

“Oh, I see what you mean,” Ryan said, and Nick felt one of his thick fingers push inside of him. “Yes, that is a good look for Nick.”

“We should fuck him again,” Kevin said. “Make sure he’s all filled up.”

Nick felt his cock jerk at the thought of getting fucked again, and increased his efforts with John, who groaned happily.

John held him tight, then began to thrust hard and deep, pretty much fucking Nick’s face. The angle was still a little odd, but Nick was able to breathe through his nose and could taste the pre-come already. It wasn’t long before John came, and while Nick had expected a huge load of come, it was still a lot to handle.

He tried swallowing it all down, but it spilled past his lips, more so than with Ryan, and John was still coming, flooding his mouth with salty come.

Eventually, John finished, and pulled Nick up. He smiled at Nick, who was panting. “If you two are done looking at his asshole, try looking at his face,” John said, grinning. He tugged on Nick’s hair.

Nick stayed in place as Ryan and Kevin moved off the couch to stand in front of him. He looked at them, wondering what he looked like. His face was red, he was sure of that, and he could feel come on his chin and further down his neck.

Ryan reached out to run his thumb across Nick’s lips. “Mmm, definitely a good look for him.”

Kevin nodded. “Makes me want to come all over his face next time.”

John chuckled, his hand still in Nick’s hair. “I thought you wanted to come in his ass again and fill that up?”

“Hey, I can come plenty of times, man, no reason why I can’t do both,” Kevin argued.

Ryan’s eyes were on Nick’s. “No reason why _we_ can’t do both,” he said, smiling. “At the same time. Would you like that, Nick? You on your back on the couch as I fuck you, while Kevin comes on your face?”

Nick managed a small nod, and John let go of his hair. “Sure. Do I suck him off or not?”

“I do want a blowjob, yeah,” Kevin said, and he helped Nick to lie down on the couch. “Yeah, with a mouth like yours, it’d be a waste not to.”

John got up, pulling up his trousers. “I’ll get us some water, guys.”

Nick got a glass of water too, and he drank half of it before he lay down again. Ryan was kneeling between Nick’s spread thighs, and he grabbed Nick by the back of the knees to push them up. Nick gasped when he felt the tip of Ryan’s hard cock nudge his hole, and then it slid in easily. “Oh, fuck!”

“Told you we wouldn’t need lube,” Ryan said, sliding deeper and deeper. He let go of Nick’s legs, letting his hands rest on the seat of the couch. “Kevin?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kevin was kneeling by Nick’s head, leaning over him to feed him his cock. It was strange to feel Kevin’s balls against his forehead, and Nick closed his eyes. The scent of him filled his nostrils, and he opened his mouth.

Kevin moved so a few inches of his dick was in Nick’s mouth, and he began to thrust in and out slowly.

Nick was glad Kevin didn’t seem to want him to take his cock deeper than that, because he didn’t think he could concentrate enough to take it down his throat. Not with Ryan fucking him deep and hard, just the way Nick liked it. It made him moan around Kevin’s cock.

Kevin laughed above him. “Horny little slut,” he said, and Nick whimpered when he felt someone pinch his nipple.

“That is how we like our boys,” Ryan said, and grunted as he kept fucking Nick. “Eager sluts, willing to please.”

Nick whimpered again as Kevin kept pinching his nipples. It hurt and ached, but combined with Ryan fucking him, he didn’t want Kevin to stop.

Kevin pulled his cock out of Nick’s mouth, and began jerking off with quick strokes. “Keep your mouth open, boy,” he said, and smiled when Nick did. “Yeah, you want another load, don’t you? You want more of my come?”

“Uh huh,” Nick managed, with his mouth open. He had opened his eyes again, watching the tip of Kevin’s cock.

“Oh yeah,” Kevin groaned as he kept jerking off. “Sluts like you always do, always want more come, you fucking comeslut.”

Ryan was thrusting harder and deeper too, and judging by his grunts, he was close to coming as well. Nick moaned, and hoped Kevin would come soon.

“Gonna come all over your face,” Kevin grunted. “All over your fucking face.” He gasped and groaned, and his wrist moved faster and faster. He was thrusting his hips, the tip of his cock brushing against Nick’s lips. Then he let out a deep groan and came.

Nick watched as a thick jet of come erupted from Kevin’s cock, and landed in his mouth. He kept his mouth open, and the next jet landed in his mouth too. After that, a streak landed on his cheek, and he saw Kevin move his dick slightly to cover Nick’s chin and neck in come as well. Nick closed his eyes when he felt come land on his nose, and he kept his mouth open obediently.

He felt Kevin rub his cock against his cheek, and he opened his eyes again. Kevin was grinning down at him. “I got some in your hair too,” he said, then got up.

Ryan was still fucking him, but let out a laugh when he saw Nick’s face. “Oh damn, boy,” he said, and groaned. “Yeah, keeping looking at me like that.”

Nick was panting and moaning, but kept his eyes on Ryan’s face. He could feel the come drip down his nose, cheeks, and chin. Guys had come on his face before, but this was definitely more than he had ever had on his face, and he wondered what he looked like.

Ryan’s eyes were glued to Nick’s face as he kept fucking him hard, and Ryan smiled as Nick kept moaning in pleasure.

Nick knew it wasn’t enough to make him come, not so soon after his last orgasm, but he loved getting fucked like this.

Ryan thrust in deep, and shuddered as he came. He kept his cock buried inside of Nick, groaning as he filled Nick up with more come.

Nick let out a whimper as Ryan’s cock jerked inside of him, then moaned as he eventually pulled out. Ryan looked down at Nick’s asshole. “Mmm, looks like I filled you up good, boy.”

Nick rolled onto his side, and lowered his legs to sit up so he could drink more water. Before he could grab the glass, Kevin was by his side and he was holding a mirror.

“Here, so you can see what you look like,” Kevin told him.

Nick stared at his own face in the mirror. Holy shit, it was worse than he had imagined. He could see the dried-up come from his earlier blowjobs, and Kevin had got way more come on his face than Nick had thought. There was still come sliding down his neck, and there was come in his hair as well. “Holy shit,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” John said, taking the mirror from him. “Your ass is even better, you know, with the come dripping out.”

“Speaking of…” Kevin moved Nick so he was lying on his back on the couch again, and pushed up his knees to get a good look at his asshole. “Oh yeah, there’s the come still dripping out. Ryan filled you good, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Nick managed. He looked up at Ryan, who gave him a proud smile.

“I think you can take a couple more loads,” Ryan said, smiling down at him. Then he turned to John. “And I still don’t believe you when you say you come more every time.”

John held up his hands. “Just saying what I’m seeing, man.”

“Prove it,” Ryan told him, and gestured at Nick. “You come on him a few times, Kevin and I’ll see if it’s more, or just the same amount.”

Nick sat up to grab his glass, and drank the last of his water. “But you can’t come on my face,” he said, swallowing the water. “I mean, you can’t tell his come apart from Kevin’s.”

Ryan shrugged. “So he’ll come on your chest or stomach.”

Kevin grinned at that. “Ooh, yes.” He eyed Nick eagerly. “Although I definitely want to come in his ass and mouth again tonight.”

“We can do that,” Ryan replied. “Nick?”

Nick nodded. “Sure,” he replied. His own cock was achingly hard just from hearing them talk about how they wanted to use him. “Yeah. I want you guys to fuck me again. You can come on me too, if we can wash it off afterwards.” He didn’t want to deal with all that dried-up come otherwise.

Kevin laughed, and reached out to stroke his hair. “Mmm, I’d love to help you get cleaned up.” His eyes ran eagerly down Nick’s body.

“That does mean actually helping him,” Ryan told Kevin, sniggering. “You’re not supposed to cover him in more come once you’ve helped him wash everything off.”

Nick laughed at that as well, especially as Kevin glared at Ryan.

“I wasn’t even thinking that,” Kevin grumbled.

Ryan just looked at Nick, and shook his head. “Sure,” he said, and snorted. “Look, they’re gonna have us drink these smoothies for the next few weeks to perfect them. You’ll have your chance to cover Nick in come again after tonight.”

“Oh yeah,” Nick said eagerly. “Yeah, I definitely want to help you guys test the effect of the smoothies some more. It’s gotta be perfect for our clients.”

Kevin stroked his hair again. “Mmm, everything to satisfy our clients, right? Nothing to do with you being a horny, eager slut?”

Nick smiled up at him. “Maybe it’s both?” he suggested.

He spent the rest of his evening getting fucked, sucking their cocks and getting filled with more come, and John proved that his load did increase the more he came by coming on Nick’s chest and stomach. Nick gave him a blowjob after that, and confirmed that yes, his load was definitely bigger than the first time he had sucked John off.

While John and Ryan cleaned up the VIP area, Kevin led Nick to the showers to help him get the come off of him.

Nick was exhausted, and happily leaned against Kevin’s hard, naked body as Kevin washed him. “Mmm, it’s a shame to get you cleaned up,” Kevin murmured, washing his chest. “Come is such a good look for you.”

Nick just smiled at him. “Well, no reason you guys can’t do it again, right?”

“Oh, we’re definitely going to,” Kevin promised him. “Can’t wait to do it again.” He smacked Nick’s ass. “And again.” Another smack. “And again.”

“Until you’re sick of it?” Nick asked.

Kevin laughed, squeezing Nick’s ass. “Oh, Nick. We’re never gonna get sick of filling you and covering you in huge loads of come,” he said.

Nick shuddered against him. “Can’t wait,” he managed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hang around on Tumblr as TarashErotica.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nick drinks the blue smoothie that leaves him unable to come for six hours.

Nick was having a quick lunch with a couple of the other massage therapists at the spa, talking about the treatments they had given so far that day, and exchanging a few tips. He was still the newest member of the team, but he was definitely starting to fit in and enjoyed hanging out with the others.

Ryan came over to them. The older man was the head of security at the spa. He smiled when he spotted Nick. “Ah, Nick, good. I was hoping I would find you here.”

“Oh?” he asked, wondering why Ryan had been looking for him.

“Yes. I’ve checked with the other guards, and it seems there’s still one thing we need to do to complete your introduction.” Ryan’s smile turned a little cruel.

Nick knew exactly what Ryan meant, and he let out a groan. “The blue smoothie, right?” He had been dreading this one, and the other guys at the table gave him pitying looks. The blue smoothie that stopped men from coming for at least six hours was the last of the spa’s special smoothies he hadn’t tried yet. Management insisted that every massage therapist try all the smoothies, because it was important that they could advise clients on them and explain the effects.

The one that had increased the effects of any treatment had been his first smoothie, and it had made him more obedient. That one, and the one that had made him incredibly horny, had been Nick’s favourites. The energy drink smoothie had been useful more than anything while he worked, although it had been more difficult to keep his calm, soothing demeanour as he massaged a client. The one that had made him more aggressive and dominant had been okay, but not really one Nick wanted to try again.

There was only one smoothie left to try.

“Sucks to be you, man,” one of Nick’s colleagues said, slapping him on the shoulder. “I hope it doesn’t last much longer than the six hours.”

“The previous smoothies all stopped working after like six and a half, seven hours,” Nick told him, and shrugged.

“You’ll have to stay at the spa until it has stopped working,” Ryan told him. “For your own good, just in case something goes wrong.”

And because Ryan wanted to make good use of those six hours, Nick suspected. He took a deep breath. There was no use delaying the inevitable, if he didn’t drink it today, he’d have to do it some other time. “All right, let’s do this.”

It was one o’clock by the time Nick got his smoothie. The young man behind the smoothie counter wished him luck as he handed it over, knowing why Nick had to get it.

Ryan watched him finish it up. “It’s not a punishment,” he said. “We can’t expect you to give good advice if you haven’t got first-hand experience with it. Besides, you really enjoyed some of our smoothies, didn’t you?”

He swallowed the last sip, and nodded. “Yeah, I know.” The other smoothies had all started working pretty fast. “So, uh, I can just carry on with my work, right? I’ve got two more massages scheduled for the afternoon, and a mud wrap.”

“Of course,” Ryan told him, and led him back to the beauty centre  where Nick did most of his work. Nick went into his usual room to make sure everything was ready for the next client, and Ryan followed him in. “I’ll check in on you again later.” He rested his hand on Nick’s upper back. “Sometimes, this smoothie has an adverse effect on people. Nothing major, but it gives them a headache.” He let his hand slide down Nick’s back, until it rested on his ass.

Nick let Ryan fondle him, smiling as the older man squeezed his ass through his white jeans. Getting touched and fondled like this was definitely one of the perks of his job. Ryan wasn’t the only one, and he liked the attention from the other security guards and some of their guests. It was nice to be appreciated by men like that.

Ryan moved closer until his broad chest was pressed against Nick’s back and he wrapped one arm around Nick’s waist so he could pull Nick flush against him.

Nick leaned his head back against Ryan’s chest. “I’m feeling fine so far,” he replied.

“That’s good.” Ryan lowered his hand until he pressed it against Nick’s groin, palming his dick through his trousers.

Nick moaned at that, bucking his hips as his dick grew harder. “Ryan!” He had to get his client in ten minutes and he still wanted to double-check if he had enough clean towels.

Ryan wrapped his other arm around Nick while he kept palming his groin. “I wonder if the smoothie is starting to work,” he said, his mouth close to Nick’s ear. “What do you think? Are you feeling anything yet?”

Nick’s hips were thrusting into Ryan’s grip automatically. “I – I don’t know,” he replied, panting. He didn’t feel any different. His cock was getting hard, as it usually did when Ryan touched him like this.

Ryan stopped stroking his cock through his jeans so he could open Nick’s belt and undo the buttons of his jeans. “Let’s see. It’s important that we check if the smoothie is working as it should be.”

Nick watched as Ryan’s large hands pushed his jeans and boxers down so his hard cock sprang out. His own arms hung by his side. He could feel Ryan’s own erection against his lower back, and he moaned as Ryan wrapped one hand around his cock. “Ryan…” He began to thrust into Ryan’s grip again.

“Mmm, always so eager,” Ryan told him. “Doesn’t take much to get you hard, does it?”

Nick felt his face flush. “Says you,” he countered, pressing back against Ryan.

Ryan laughed as he kept jerking Nick off. “True, you and those other pretty twinks around here definitely get me hard too. Maybe once I’m done here I’ll take a break to jerk off while thinking about fucking you. Or maybe I’ll see if one of your colleagues is free to give me a nice blowjob.”

Nick moaned at the mental images. Ryan jerking off over him, or getting his cock sucked… he imagined himself doing that, on his knees before the older man as he took Ryan’s big dick deeper and deeper.

“You like that?” Ryan murmured into his ear. “Thinking about me fucking you? Shame we don’t have more time, or I could fuck you over your own massage table right now.”

He shuddered in Ryan’s arms, whimpering with pleasure as Ryan’s grip on his dick tightened. “Yeah,” he moaned. Yes, Ryan should definitely fuck him over his massage table. It’d give Nick something nice to think about during one of the more boring massages.

“Maybe I’ll come back and do that today,” Ryan continued. “After all, you can’t come today so you won’t make as much of a mess.”

Nick groaned. Right, the smoothie. “Not today.” He still didn’t feel any different. Ryan jerking him off felt awesome, and he could feel his orgasm approaching. It wouldn’t take much more to make him come. He’d only finished the smoothie ten minutes ago, it wouldn’t work _that_ fast, would it?

“I’ll have a look at your schedule,” Ryan told him. “If you have a twenty-minute window, I’ll come back and fuck you nice and hard, just the way you like it. If it’s less than that… well, I can still have some fun with you.”

Nick was breathing hard, thrusting faster into Ryan’s grip. He was definitely gonna come soon. “Uh huh.”

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Ryan asked.

Nick nodded, and he heard Ryan laugh.

“Mm, good. Let’s see if the smoothie is working.” He increased the speed of his wrist, and Nick moaned louder, writhing in Ryan’s arms.

He was so close to coming. Any minute now. He was definitely gonna come after the next stroke. Or the next one. Or the next time Ryan rubbed his fingers across the tip of Nick’s dick. He whimpered. “Come on!”

“Having some trouble?” Ryan asked, sounding amused. He used his other hand to start fondling Nick’s balls. “You always like this.”

He did, he really did. He fucking loved it when Ryan fondled his balls while stroking his dick. It should’ve had him coming, but no matter how close he was, nothing happened. He let out another moan, starting to get frustrated. “It feels so good,” he managed.

“But you can’t come, can you?” Ryan nipped at his ear. “So close to the edge, but you can’t come.”

Oh fuck, the smoothie had definitely started to work. “I want to.” He started thrusting his hips faster. Maybe that would work.

Ryan let go of his balls, and went back to slowly stroking Nick’s cock. “I wish I had the time to do this all day,” he said. “Feeling you squirm like that against me…”

Nick was still whimpering. The smoothie was really working. He knew it would, of course, but there was a difference between knowing and experiencing it. It felt strange, to be so close to orgasm. “I have – I have a client.” He had to get himself and his dick under control. He couldn’t give a massage with an erection. Well, some of their clients wouldn’t mind, but he couldn’t start giving a massage while hard.

“I know.” Ryan let go of Nick’s cock, and stepped back. “I’ll leave you alone now. This was fun. I’ll let the others know that you’ve taken the blue smoothie.”

Nick turned to look at him. “So they’ll go easy on me?” he asked, but he knew it was pointless.

Ryan’s grin was very smug. “Oh Nick, you’ve known us long enough now. We definitely won’t go easy on you this afternoon. Any minute you’re not with a client, someone’ll check in on you. All to make sure you’re all right, of course.”

Nick just nodded. “Of course.”

He did not look forward to the next six hours.

*

He got his erection under control in time to pick up his next client. It was a young man who had been gifted a massage by his older partner, and it was a fairly simple, relaxing massage with some treatment to make the young man’s skin smoother.

After that, he had a ten-minute break to get himself some tea and to get some more massage oil. He was in his room, sipping his tea as he checked the cabinets to check if he had enough incense for the next treatment. It was aromatherapy to make his next client more obedient, and Nick had to make sure he had some incense that counteracted that for himself to use afterwards. He couldn’t go around the spa being more obedient than usual. Especially not today.

There was a knock on the door, and Nick turned his head. He had left the door open. “Yes?”

Kevin, one of the other members of the security team sauntered in. “Blue smoothie, huh?”

“Yes.”

Kevin was as tall as Ryan, and nearly as broad, with a well-trimmed dark beard. His eyes went down to Nick’s groin. “Ryan asked us to make sure you were fine.”

“Well, no headaches here,” Nick replied, giving him a cheerful smile. “So if that’s all, I should see if my next client’s waiting.” He went to walk out the door, but Kevin was faster.

Before Nick knew it, he was pinned against the wall next to the door, with Kevin holding one wrist over his head and using his bigger body to keep Nick in place. Kevin’s other hand was already on his groin.

“We still have about five minutes,” Kevin told him, stroking his cock through his jeans.

Nick groaned.  He felt his cock respond. He liked being pinned against the wall like this, and Kevin knew it. He had done it plenty of times before, sometimes grinding against Nick, sometimes using his thigh to pry Nick’s legs apart until Nick was humping his thigh eagerly, sometimes turning Nick around first so he was facing the wall and Kevin could easily keep him in place while fucking him.

“Let’s see how much fun we can have in five minutes,” Kevin said, keeping a tight grip on Nick’s wrist. “Besides, you always love it when I do this.”

Nick was panting hard already and Kevin had only just started working his cock, still through his jeans. He was squirming desperately, trying to get free and get more friction. It felt so good.

“See?” Kevin pressed his hand against Nick’s crotch firmly. “You’re hard already.”

He groaned, rocking his hips against Kevin’s hand. “I’m fine!”

“Mmm, yes, you are.” Kevin smiled down at him. “Can’t wait until the spa closes for the day so I can have some more fun with you.”

Nick whimpered when Kevin let go of him and stepped back as if nothing had happened. His dick was still achingly hard, confined by his tight jeans. Of course Ryan had asked him to stick around for some afterwork fun. If it had been any other day, Nick would’ve looked forward to it. But with the blue smoothie… “Fun for you two, sure.”

Kevin laughed at Nick’s pout. “Aw, you weren’t complaining when you had that smoothie that made you extra horny! Would you like one of those today?”

He immediately shook his head. “No way!”

“Don’t worry,” Kevin replied. “But I’ll keep it in mind in case we ever need to punish you.”

Nick vowed to never require punishment. “I’ll behave.”

Kevin reached out to pat his shoulder. “Yeah, you will. Now, no more complaining about us having fun with you and about the blue smoothie. You knew you had to drink it in order to complete your introduction.”

He nodded. “Yes, I know.”

Kevin smiled down at him. “Good boy. I look forward to make you squirm some more tonight. We’re going to enjoy having you hard and desperate.”

His cock jerked at that, and he clenched his fists until the nails were digging into his skin. He did not need this right now. “I’ll have to finish work first.”

And get his cock to calm down again.

*

His next client was very happy with the aromatherapy and massage, and afterwards, Nick opened the windows and lit some other incense so he wouldn’t be feeling the effects of it anymore.

He wondered what it would be like to be extra obedient and unable to come. Would he be even more desperate? Or would obeying and the resulting pleasure be a welcome distraction from not being able to come?

He walked around the beauty centre to get a snack and some water. That always helped to clear his head. The mud wrap was next, and those could be tricky. Fortunately, he had half an hour to get everything in order and then his shift was over.

He would still have to stick around until the smoothie had finished working. Looking at the clock in the little staff kitchen, he bit his lip. It was three o’clock now, which meant he would have four more hours to go. Maybe more.

He went to the room where he’d be doing the mud wrap and found Ryan waiting for him. He gulped, remembering Ryan’s promise from earlier that day. “You, er, came to check in?” he asked innocently.

Ryan smiled at him, walking over to close the door behind Nick. He locked it, then reached out to run his hand down Nick’s chest. “I saw you had some time in your schedule.” He hook one thumb around a belt loop, then tugged Nick closer.

Nick’s cock was already half-hard, and Ryan had barely even touched him. “Yes. You know how it is with those mud wraps. Gotta make sure everything is in order.”

“But we have enough time for a nice fuck.” Ryan pushed him over to the massage table. “How have you been enjoying the day so far, Nick?”

He backed up against the table. “How about you just fuck me tonight?”

“I’m gonna fuck you now _and_ tonight, Nick.” Ryan walked over to him, towering over him and resting his hands on the massage table behind Nick.

Nick gulped, trapped between Ryan and the massage table. Oh God, he was so turned on right now, his cock pressing against his boxers. He loved it when Ryan got all forceful and dominant. “Or, uhm, you fuck me twice tonight? Once the smoothie has stopped working?”

Ryan laughed, and began to open Nick’s belt. “I’ll fuck you twice tonight,” he said, “while the smoothie is still working.”

He moaned as Ryan began to rub his hard dick, then whimpered as Ryan tugged his trousers and boxers down his thighs. “This is unfair.”

“Turn around and bend over like a good boy,” Ryan told him and walked over to the cabinets to get some lube. “Spread your ass for me so I can prepare you.”

Nick did as he was told, resting his chest on the table and using his hands to spread his ass cheeks. It was a humiliating position, and his face was red when Ryan looked at him for a few long seconds before coming over.

“Look at how hard you are,” Ryan said, his fingers brushing against Nick’s cock. “I think you’re enjoying this more than you’re telling me.”

He closed his eyes when he felt Ryan’s slick hands rub across his asshole. He arched his back, tilting his hips.

“I knew it,” Ryan told him. “You do want to be fucked.”

He did. “I want to come,” Nick replied.

Ryan laughed. “You don’t usually get to come during work hours,” he said. “There have been days where you didn’t have sex at work.”

That was true. He moaned when Ryan slid one thick finger inside of him. “That’s different! I didn’t – didn’t get teased like this!”

“You should still be able to go a day without wanting to come,” Ryan told him. “If you’re this desperate already, I can’t wait to see you tonight.”

Nick whimpered when Ryan added another finger. “Please, there’s an antidote for the blue smoothie, right?” There was for everything else.

“That’s for emergencies only, and you being desperate is not an emergency.” Ryan pulled his fingers out and Nick listened to him unzip his pants. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he replied. He didn’t need that much preparing anymore to be fucked, even if Ryan did have a thick cock. He groaned as it pushed inside, filling him up. It felt so good, and he found himself pushing back for more.

“So eager to get fucked,” Ryan said, and slid his dick in deeper.

He could only moan as he let go of his ass so he could rest on his elbows. Breathing was easier this way. “I just – I just – oooh!”

“What do you want, Nick?”

“I want to come!” His legs were trembling once Ryan was in completely.

Ryan began to fuck him slowly. “You’ll have to be patient.”

He didn’t want to be patient. He was getting fucked and he was hard and he wanted to come. After what Kevin had done earlier and Ryan jerking him off Nick was close to coming after only a few thrusts from Ryan. He whimpered. “Please, I’m so hard.” He gasped when he felt Ryan’s hand wrap around his cock.

“I can feel that. So hard, boy. Are you close already?”

“Yes!” He found himself pushing back as Ryan thrust in, and Ryan sped up his thrusts. He moaned as Ryan began to jerk him off. Fuck, it felt so good! He was so close! “Please!”

“That’s it,” Ryan told him, his balls slapping against Nick’s ass. “Yeah, that’s what I wanna hear, boy. Beg.”

He hung his head, breathing hard. “Please,” he managed. “Please, Ryan, let me come, I wanna come, fuck, your dick feels so fucking good.”

“Your ass feels pretty fucking good too,” Ryan grunted. He was still jerking Nick off, and was thrusting deeper now. “I bet you would’ve come by now otherwise.”

He definitely would’ve. “Yes, please, let me!”

Ryan ignored him, only thrusting in and out of his ass. “Still so hot and tight,” he grunted. “Gonna enjoy filling you up, boy.”

The thought of Ryan coming made him whimper. Why couldn’t he come? “Let me come,” he moaned. He felt so hot. His cock was starting to hurt. “Please, Ryan!”

“Gonna fuck you again tonight,” Ryan told him, fucking him hard and deep. “Gonna make you beg some more, boy.”

He whimpered. There was no point to begging, but he couldn’t help it. Maybe if he begged long enough, Ryan would take pity on him and give him the antidote. “Please, I wanna – I wanna – fuck!”

Ryan had thrust in deep, pounding away and grunting deep. He was close, Nick just knew it, and he was eagerly listening to Ryan’s grunts. When he felt Ryan’s dick jerk inside of him as Ryan came, Nick felt jealous. He heard Ryan’s groans, felt his come inside of him, and still his own cock was hard and unable to come. He was so close!

Ryan gave his ass a hard slap and pulled out. “Mmm, fucking you over the massage table was exactly as much fun as I thought it would be.”

Nick’s thighs were still trembling, but he pushed himself up. He looked down. His cock was hard and red, and starting to ache. “My dick hurts.”

Ryan grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. “Let me see.” He leaned down, just looking at Nick’s cock. “You’re just hard. You’ll be fine once you calm down.”

“I don’t want to calm down, I want to come!” He pouted up at Ryan. “What do I have to do to get you to give me the antidote?”

Ryan chuckled as he zipped up his pants. “More than you’re willing to offer. I’m not risking my job, boy. It’s company policy. You have to experience the full effect of every smoothie. See you after work, Nick. Enjoy the last few hours.”

Nick flung a pillow on the floor, stomping on it in frustration. He could still feel Ryan’s come drip out of his ass, and he pulled his boxers up, hissing as the fabric rubbed against his cock. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t throw tantrums. Ryan was right. He had to endure this for only a few more hours, and at least no one would tease him while he was doing the mud wrap.

*

It was a little before five when Nick had everything tidied away. He chatted to a few other massage therapists, who all gave him varying degrees of sympathetic smiles and words. He told himself that it’d be over soon now. Only a few more hours and he’d be able to come again.

Ryan found him in the changing room. “Nick, VIP room, five minutes.”

Nick’s stomach contracted as he nodded. “Sure.”

Only a few more hours, but he knew those hours would be filled with Ryan and Kevin teasing him until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Normally, he would consider that a fun evening, but now his feet were led as he made his way over to the VIP lounge. He’d been there before and it was a nice, cosy room where you could enjoy yourself and have a little privacy.

He went in, and Kevin was waiting for him already. Kevin had taken off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves just below his elbows. “Nick, how was your day?”

“It was fine,” Nick replied, feeling nervous. “What do you guys have in mind?”

Kevin laughed. “That’d be spoiling the fun! But you are definitely overdressed. Go on, take off your clothes. All of them.”

Nick began by taking off his shirt. He might as well go along, maybe they would go easier on him if he didn’t complain. He wondered what Ryan had planned. Definitely some fucking. He glanced over at Kevin. Maybe he would have to give one of them a blowjob while the other fucked him? That would require focus, and maybe be a nice distraction from being unable to come. Would it just be Ryan and Kevin? Did they have the stamina to fuck him for two hours?

“Someone’s looking forward to tonight.”

Nick was jerked out of his thoughts about what would happen. He had stripped down to his boxers, and his cock was already hard. “I’m looking forward to the end of the night,” he muttered, feeling embarrassed as he pushed his boxers down.

Kevin sauntered over to him. “Of course you are.” He ran his hands up and down Nick’s chest. “Mmm, you boys always feel so nice and smooth.”

“Well, I can always help you if you want to get rid of your chest hair,” Nick replied. Kevin was proud of his hairy chest, and rightfully so.

Kevin laughed. “I think I’ll pass.”

The door opened behind them, and Nick turned his head to see Ryan walk in.

“Starting without me?” Ryan asked, shrugging off his jacket.

“You were late, boss.”

“Someone had to do a final check around the place.” He looked at Nick, then down at his cock. “Kevin, how late was I?”

“I’ve barely even touched him!” Kevin held up his hands.

Nick felt embarrassed all over again when Ryan smiled down at him. “I’m not looking forward to this,” he muttered.

“We should cheer him up,” Ryan told Kevin.

Kevin looked at Nick again, and nodded. “Yeah. He loves getting fucked, doesn’t he? We should do that.”

“Go sit on the couch and spread your legs,” Ryan told Nick, before Nick could protest. He turned to Kevin again. “I fucked him this afternoon, so I’ll let you go first.”

Kevin seemed surprised, but nodded as he pushed the coffee table aside to kneel in front of the couch. Nick had settled down, his ass close to the edge of the seat, and had raised his knees up.

Kevin unzipped his pants and pushed them down to wrap his hand around his dick. “Does that mean he won’t require much preparing?”

Nick squirmed on the couch. “At least use some spit?”

Kevin obliged, spreading his own saliva around’s Nick hole.

Nick moaned softly. Kevin was right, he did love getting fucked. It didn’t matter that he wouldn’t be able to come, his own cock was still rock-hard.

Kevin pushed inside of him, slowly and carefully, and once the head was in, he grabbed the back of Nick’s knees and pushed them further up, closer against Nick’s chest. “There we go,” he groaned, “oh yeah, much better.”

Nick gasped, his arms resting on the seat of the couch. Having his thighs spread wide like this, his knees pushed to his chest… it wouldn’t be comfortable for long, but he didn’t care if it meant feeling Kevin’s dick slide inside of him inch by inch. He could see Ryan was watching, drinking some water and rubbing his own groin.

Kevin kept pushing deeper, his thick cock filling Nick’s ass. “Still not looking forward to this?” he asked, grinning at Nick.

Nick was panting already, and Kevin hadn’t even started fucking him. He let his head fall back against the fabric of the couch, and moaned when Kevin began to thrust. The angle was great, the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of his ass was great, Ryan watching them was great. Everything was great, except his growing orgasm that would never actually come.

It only took a few thrusts from Kevin for Nick to whimper because he was so close. It felt so good, he loved getting fucked like this. Kevin’s thrusts were hard and deep, and just the way he liked it. “Oh fuck,” he managed. “Oh fuck, yeah.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely enjoying it,” Ryan told him. “Good boy.”

Nick gasped when Kevin started thrusting faster. “Please, yes, please, fuck,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. Oh God, he wanted to come. His cock felt like it would burst. He needed to come. “Let me come, please.”

Kevin and Ryan just chuckled, and Nick let out a soft whine. “Harder,” he insisted, hoping that would get Kevin to come sooner so that he’d stop fucking Nick. “Fuck me harder.”

“This what you want?” Kevin grunted, as he pounded Nick’s ass hard, flesh slapping against flesh. “This hard enough?”

He moaned with every thrust. It felt amazing, and he knew that if it hadn’t been for the smoothie, he would’ve come by now. “Oh please, oh fuck, oh please.”

Kevin’s grunt were constant too, and his thrusts came even faster until he suddenly slammed in hard and deep, groaning as he came.

Nick whimpered as he felt Kevin’s cock twitch inside of him, filling him with more come. He felt hot all over, still aching with the need to come.

Kevin slid out of him, and Nick lowered his legs and put his feet back on the floor. He glanced at his cock, which had remained hard throughout. He wished jerking off would help.

“Turn over,” Ryan told him, grabbing one of his thighs and rolling him around when Nick didn’t move fast enough for Ryan’s liking. He slapped Nick’s ass a few times as well.

Nick groaned into the seat of the couch, arching his back. The brief sting of pain felt wonderful. It took the edge of the ache in his cock.

Ryan spanked him again. “Oh, you like getting spanked now, Nick? That’s good to know.”

He whimpered, and let his arms lie on the couch. His cheek was resting against the seat, so he could see Ryan and Kevin. Ryan was smiling as he kept spanking Nick. Nick shivered when he felt Ryan’s other hand on his lower back, keeping him in place.

“There, how’s that?” Ryan asked. He stroked Nick’s ass with his fingers. “Better?”

Nick just moaned and nodded. Yes, it was better because the pain meant he was less turned on.

“Don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you when I fuck you,” Ryan told him, still stroking his ass. “Then again, you don’t want that anyway.”

Nick nodded again. The stroking was starting to feel nice, along with the heat from being spanked. He pushed his ass back, tilting his hips.

“It’s a good look for him,” Kevin commented, inspecting Nick’s spanked ass too. “We should definitely do it more often.”

Ryan gave him a few more hard spanks. “This was probably enough for tonight,” Ryan replied, then ran both hands up and down Nick’s ass, squeezing and fondling until Nick was squirming on the couch.

“Please!” he managed. Fuck, he felt even hotter now. He wanted Ryan to stop and never wanted him to stop.

“What do you want me to do, Nick?” Ryan asked, his tone very sweet. “You want me to keep stroking your ass or do you want me to fuck you?”

Nick moaned. His cock was achingly hard, and he wanted to get fucked, but he also wanted to come. Having his ass stroked like this was feeling better than he had expected. Every touch from Ryan’s fingers seemed to go straight to his cock. He hadn’t known getting spanked would leave him feeling like this. “I wanna come.”

“Yeah, but you don’t get to come yet.”

“Please.”

“No, boy, choose. You want a nice, hard fuck?”

He let out a whimper, his body reacting before he could think.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Ryan’s cock slid inside of him, helped along by Kevin’s come. “Fuck,” Nick moaned, shivering at the feeling of Ryan’s cock filling him up when his ass was still so sensitive. “Oh, fuck.”

Once Ryan was inside of him, he began to fuck Nick slowly, still petting and caressing his ass cheeks. “There, how do you like this?”

“Faster,” Nick gasped, figuring that the sooner Ryan would come, the better it would be. It felt so good, he wasn’t sure if he could take it much longer. He was aching to come. He needed to.

“Oh no, boy, I’m gonna take my time. That’s why I fucked you hard and faster earlier.” Ryan kept up his slow and steady rhythm. “It’s too much fun to watch you squirm.”

His fingers were digging into the seat, and he let out a soft whine. Being fucked slowly wasn’t his favourite way of being fucked, he definitely preferred it hard and fast and a little rough, but the slow fucking combined with the feeling still radiating through his ass from being spanked was something else. “Please,” he managed.

“You wanna come?”

“Yes!” he said immediately, raising his head as if Ryan had the antidote right there. “Yes, please, let me, please Ryan, let me come.”

He looked to find Kevin and Ryan laughing. Kevin was standing up, his trousers already zipped up. “Looks like you’ve got a fun night ahead of you, Ryan.”

“Sure do.”

Nick stared as Kevin and Ryan bade each other goodbye. “He’s – he’s leaving?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said, then groaned. “He couldn’t stay as long as he would’ve liked.”

“Oh.” That was kind of disappointing, but also a good thing. Once Ryan had come, he would need time to recover and since Ryan was the only one here who could fuck him, that would give Nick some respite. Assuming that Ryan was going to come at all, because he knew how Ryan liked to fuck, and this slow pace wasn’t it. “Faster.” He rocked his hips back.

Ryan kept a tight grip on his hips, making sure Nick couldn’t move. “I know what you want,” he panted. “You want me to come so you can have a break, huh?”

“No,” Nick lied.

“You boys are all the same when you’ve had the blue smoothie,” Ryan told him. “So eager to make us come just so your dick has a chance to calm down.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Don’t worry, Nick. I’ve got some plans for what to do with you when you’ve come,” Ryan told him, “and before I’m ready to fuck you again.”

“What plans?” he moaned.

“It’s a surprise.”

He groaned in disappointment, but he should’ve expected it from Ryan. The man loved teasing him, and this slow fucking was no different. It was maddening. Not hard enough to make him really love it, but enough to make him groan with frustration and pleasure. “Please,” he managed. “Please, Kevin’s gone. Just give me the antidote.”

“I already told you, no. I like hearing you beg way too much.”

Nick moaned again. He didn’t know how long he’d been in here, or how long until the smoothie would stop working. The only thing he could do was endure. The thought made him whimper and sob. He wanted to come! He could feel it inside of him, all that pent-up pleasure! His cock was aching and ready to burst.

“There’s a reason we save this one until last,” Ryan told him, stroking his back with one hand. “Not just because most of you boys like it the least.”

“Huh?” was all Nick could manage. Why did Ryan expect him to listen?

“When you accept the blue smoothie, you submit completely.” Ryan kept stroking his back as he fucked Nick. “You submit your body to us. Oh, sure, the other smoothies affect you just as strongly, but well, you _like_ those effects. Being obedient is fun. Being horny is fun. But being unable to come… no, you boys usually hate that.”

Nick wondered about that ‘usually’. So there were definitely some boys who liked it. He wondered why. Did they like this desperate feeling? Or did they like feeling helpless? Did they like the ache in their dicks?

“And accepting that smoothie, giving up control over when you can come… Yes, that’s how you submit to us and how you show you’re gonna be a good, obedient employee,” Ryan told him. “And I knew you would drink it without too much protest, because you like submitting. You like obeying.”

He nodded against the seat. It sounded like Ryan was pleased with him, which was good. “ Yeah.”

“Good boy. You must really love working here if you were willing to give up coming. I know how horny you are, how much you love getting fucked.”

“Please,” he moaned. “Yes.”

The hand that had been stroking his back drifted down his side, then to his hip, then to his groin.

Nick bucked his hips, trying to squirm away from Ryan’s hand. “No, no, please!” He whimpered when Ryan’s fingers grazed his cock.

“You feel so hot, Nick,” Ryan told him. “Your cock has been hard since I came in here, you must really want to come.” His fingertips brushed against his balls. “Mm, you feel like you’re close.”

“I am, please,” he babbled, trying to twist his hips so that Ryan’s hands weren’t on his cock, but it was impossible. Ryan’s fingers kept finding his cock to stroke or his balls to caress. “Please, I’m so close, I wanna come, Ryan, please.”

Ryan wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock, and despite himself, Nick thrust into it, looking for release. “You poor thing,” Ryan told him. He was still slowly fucking Nick. “You’d do anything, wouldn’t you?”

He perked up at that. “Yes, please, anything. Anything you want. You can fuck me, I’ll suck you off, Ryan, please!”

“Of course you offer sex.”

He whimpered. “Anything, please.”

“Mm, what if I want to give you the blue smoothie again?”

He shook his head. No, not again, not in return for the antidote. “Ryan,” he whimpered. “Please.”

“I thought you wouldn’t.” He stroked Nick’s balls. “It’s all right, there’s still those colleagues of yours who do like taking it. They don’t like some of the things you do like.”

Nick whimpered. He still wanted to come, and he was still rocking his hips as Ryan was stroking his cock and balls. He pretended that this was just Ryan teasing him by fucking him slowly, and that as soon as Ryan would speed up, Nick would be pushed over the edge and he’d be able to enjoy his orgasm.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, bent over the couch with his knees on the floor, panting against the seat and squirming as Ryan fucked him slowly while stroking his cock. He wasn’t sure how many times he said ‘please’ or ‘I wanna come’. It had to be soon, right? He felt like he’d been in here for hours.

Finally, Ryan began to speed up, his sudden change taking Nick by surprise and kicking his body into overdrive. It felt so good to be fucked hard, that he was whimpering and moaning with every thrust, his hips rocking back to receive Ryan’s dick. “Please,” he moaned, “please, Ryan, please, fuck me, please, oh fuck, fuck, it’s so good, please!”

Ryan came with a deep groan, pushing his dick deep inside of Nick as he filled him up.

Nick stayed in place even after Ryan pulled out. He wasn’t sure if his legs could hold him, they were shaking after the hard fuck.

Ryan helped him to lie down on the couch, and Nick squirmed to get more comfortable while Ryan spread his legs again. “You can’t fuck me,” Nick mumbled, feeling a little pleased with that.

“True, but I can still do this.” Ryan began to jerk him off, making Nick moan and try to curl into a ball. “Or I can use something else.”

Nick sighed in relief when Ryan let go of him, but then saw Ryan pick up a box from under the table. “What’s that?”

“One of our toys,” Ryan said, pulling out a thick butt plug. It had a cord with a controller on the other hand. “This is the most basic one. I think that’s enough for you for now.”

Nick let his head fall back on the couch when he felt Ryan insert the butt plug inside of him. It wasn’t as thick or long as Ryan’s cock, but still filled him up nicely. He started when he felt it vibrate, first slow and barely noticeable, but soon there was a low buzz and he felt the strong vibrations inside of him. “Fuck!” he yelled, arching his back and pushing his feet against the seat of the couch. “Fuck!”

Ryan, who had gotten off the couch, laughed as he played with the controller, slowing down the pulsing vibrations one second and speeding them up the next. He also played with the intensity, sometimes dialling them down so low that Nick thought he had turned it off, then turning them up until Nick whimpered in pain.

Ryan sat down next to his head, running his hand through Nick’s hair, damp with sweat by now. “That was my plan. Mmm, look at you squirm, boy.”

Nick was writhing on the seat as he moaned. There was no escaping the butt plug or its vibrations, and he felt seconds away from coming. “Please, Ryan, please!” He wasn’t sure if he was begging Ryan to let him come, or to turn off the butt plug or both.

“This might even be better than fucking you myself,” Ryan said, stroking his forehead. “Your cock has to be achingly hard now.”

It had been achingly hard five minutes after he had walked in here. “Please,” he whimpered, arching his back at a particularly powerful vibration. “Oh, fuck!”

Ryan kept stroking his forehead and hair, telling him how good he looked squirming like this, and pretty much ignoring Nick pleading with him. When he finally did pull the butt plug out, Nick wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

Ryan then fucked him again, Nick lying on the couch and Ryan on top of him, and that was both better and worse. He still felt like he was only seconds away from coming, and then Ryan used one of his hands to stroke Nick’s cock.

Nick was swearing and moaning and whimpering, shuddering as Ryan kept fucking him. He moaned when Ryan came, and when Ryan slid out of him, and wasn’t surprised when he pushed the butt plug back inside of Nick.

“Please,” he managed, looking up at Ryan when Ryan sat down next to him. “Please, I wanna come.”

“It’s a little past seven o’clock now,” Ryan told him, glancing at his watch. “It’ll be over soon.”

“Please!” It had been six hours, the smoothie had to stop working now.

“But previous smoothies all lasted six and a half hours with you,” Ryan told him. “Not much longer now.”

Nick kept clinging to that thought as the butt plug pulsed inside of him. Only a little longer. He’d get to come any moment now.

When Ryan got up to remove the butt plug out of his ass a little while later, Nick spread his legs, expecting Ryan to fuck him, but instead, Ryan simply sat down and kept Nick’s knees spread with his hands. “What?”

“It’s been six and a half hours,” he said. “I won’t take the risk of you coming because of the butt plug.”

Nick’s stomach squirmed. “You wanna fuck me?”

Ryan laughed. “Mm, I’ve fucked you enough for now. No, you can jerk yourself off. But –” He raised one hand when Nick already moved his arm. “But you can only try once every two minutes. A few strokes, no more.”

Nick looked at his cock, his fingers only inches away. He wanted to come. “Can I try?”

“Sure.” Ryan sat back.

Nick moaned when he wrapped his hand around his cock, and pumped his fist up and down, thrusting his hips up when he did. But after five times, Ryan grabbed his wrist. “Hey!”

“The smoothie is still working. Hands off.”

Nick pouted up at him. “I wanna come.”

“But you can’t yet. And now you have to wait two more minutes.”

They were the two longest minutes of Nick’s life, and when he got to try again, he still hadn’t come after pumping his fists up and down five times. “Come on! Let me jerk off! I can’t come that fast!”

Ryan grinned. “Oh, trust me, you won’t reach five once the smoothie stops working.”

Nick huffed and glared at the ceiling, not looking at Ryan until he was allowed to try again.

It wasn’t until the fourth time that he was allowed to try that he felt different when he wrapped his hands around his cock. Yes, it still hurt a little, and it was way too sensitive, but there was something else too.

It felt so much better to pump his fist up and down, and oh yes, he was so close, just one more stroke, and he would be coming, and oh, he could feel it, he could feel it coming and there it was, all that pent-up pleasure was finally released and he came.

He saw white and had the most intense orgasm of his life, feeling the pleasure all through his body, burning hot. The feeling faded slowly, and it took him a while to realise he was looking up at the white ceiling in the VIP room rather than his vision still whiting out.

“So,” Ryan asked, his hand resting on Nick’s chest. “Did you like that?”

“Fluh,” Nick managed. He was barely able to form thoughts, never mind sentences. He felt Ryan pat his chest.

“I’m taking that as a ‘yes’. Well done, boy. I’ll get you some water.”

Nick closed his eyes. He could still feel the echoes of that orgasm through his body. It was amazing. Maybe this was why some of the guys liked the blue smoothie. But he wasn’t sure if this feeling was worth the hours of desperation beforehand. No, he wouldn’t be trying the blue smoothie again any time soon, that was for sure, but he was glad that he had experienced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
